Love in Basketball
by BandGeekSiri
Summary: Known as America's All Around Student and the heiress of one of the most powerful Zaibatsus financial company in the world. Taiya Soma has come to Japan as a new student at Seirin high. What she didn't know was that Seirin has a cheerleading team, which her father signed her up for. Mourning a loved one...what awaits her in her new life at Seirin? KagamixOC Sucky summary Dx
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings I

Okay, this is my first fanfic! Yay cheers...uhmm well anyway. I see a lot of Yaoi pairings so I decided to let some OC females have a little fun. Please review and on my page I will have pictures of how my OC's look not completely but pictures of their hair and stuff until I have time to draw them or ask my friend to. Also...COMMENT & REVIEW! Thanks :D Disclaimer I do NOT own Kuroko No Basket/Basuke or the characters, but I do own my OCs. I also am not and will never be...again...a cheerleader! Enjoy! P.S. I had to do a little reconstruction since I finally downloaded OpenOffice on my mac instead of switching computers because a lot of stuff went down...missing words...paragraphs don't exist...O.O! -sighs- If only they accepted .rtf files...enjoy! :D

* * *

Love in Basketball

Chapter One : New Beginnings I

At the Tokyo International Airport, a girl stood with her bags as she waited for her driver. She wore her dark burgundy hair in a side bun, but let her bangs hang as they shifted to the right side of her face. There were also longer clumps of hair hanging from the side and had two hair clips on the left side of her hair.

Her skin was fairly tanned and she had glassy hazel eyes. She wore a bright yellow colored spaghetti strap summer dress with a short black shawl and black strapped wedges with a flower nearby her toes. Although she had no bracelets or earrings, she wore a silver open heart charm necklace.

"Excuse me…" the girl turned her head towards a tall man in a tuxedo and wore a black hat. "Are you Miss Soma," he asked. "Yes sir," the girl replied. "No need for formalities ma'am I am your driver, Saito," he responded. The girl just nodded, she just doesn't feel right talking to those who are older than her in any kind of way.

The man led her to a limousine, although on the outside it was small, the inside was amazing. _I don't think I've ever been in a vehicle so nice, not even in the States_,she thought. "Miss Soma, I called the Soma Manor to have a meal ready for you. This will be a long drive and there aren't many restaurants that the Master thinks is for you," Saito said. "O-Oh, that really wasn't necessary," she responded.

"A-also, just call me Tai. I'm not very used to the Miss thing, especially since I asked the workers in the States to use formalities to make me comfortable," she stated. "Shall I call you Miss Taiya then," he responded. Wanting to give herself a face palm, Taiya replies, "That'll do," as she smiled.

* * *

About two hours later, the limo stopped in front of an enormous gate. Once the gate open, the limo went through the circular drive way and stopped directly in front of the door. Taiya couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her father's manor in Japan was so much more beautiful than the one he owned in the States. Saito escorted her from the limo to the door.

As the door opened a man stood at the door. "Taiya-chan, sweetheart you're okay," but as the man tried to hug Tai, she simply stepped aside and let the man fly out the door. "Taiiii! How dare you do that to your old man? I haven't seen you since the last business meeting, which is no place for father daughter time!"

Tai's father was very tall, his cool composure isn't really seen every time he sees his daughter. However, Tai remains calm and composed, unlike her father, even around her friends. "As many times as I've been here to visit my friend, you chose to put me to work too. Plus didn't we go to dinner and the movies after that meeting?"

"But Taiya-chan every Soma has to do the Soma greeting," her father stated with a cool expression. "The Soma greeting...," she thought out loud. "Oh Mitsuki-san where did I go wrong with our child!" Caught off guard, Tai's father attacked her with the most tightening hug he had ever given her. "Fa…ther…ah….can't….breathe…," she tried to speak. Mr. Soma let go of his daughter, but she fell to the floor. "AHHH! Taiya-chan are you okay?!" He began to scramble around as if he were having a panic attack. "Yeah….just dying," she replied. "Oh thank goodness," he stated, completely oblivious to her last remark.

Saito finished bringing in the last of Tai's items, "Excuse me Master Soma, shall I show Miss Taiya to her room?" "Hmm, ohhh yes! Taiya-chan you're gonna love your room. I had it modeled exactly like the one you had in America!" Mr. Soma had a huge smile of accomplishment. Tai quickly got up from the floor and looked at her father speechless. "Is something wrong?…Ahh did you not want it that way? Stupid, stupid I should've thought about it bef-" "No it's fine, I'm just a little tired.…," she replied.

* * *

Tai began unpacking in her new room. Although several things were larger and added, like the closet, dressers and vanity mirror, the room was a replica down to the bedding set. When she began to unpack her clothes, she opened the closet to find that her father had bought her a full wardrobe, so she had to put the others in one of her dressers. Once she was finished she went downstairs for the meal that awaited her.

She was skeptical at first because her other chef allowed her to cook as well. However this one wasn't so fond of it, but in a good way. "Lady Soma! I am Chef Ryouga! I hope this meal will give you the most satisfaction after such a long flight. I heard about your previous chef, but a young woman of such status should NOT danger her hands in the art of cooking," a large, muscular man stated.

He wore all white with a waist apron and had a funny looking mustache. "Err... Oh—kay," she replied. Tai looked at the dish laid before her. She had never seen Japanese style food look so appetizing, but when you're stuck on a plane with nothing but wealthy American food for a 10 hour flight anything looked better at this present moment. With just one bite, Tai spiraled in her mind into a world of deliciousness. That was only the beginning, she was also given one of her favorite desserts. Oreo ice cream with chocolate covered strawberries.

After her meal, she felt extremely tired. Tai knew if she slept she'd have to wake up and go to her new school the next day. They had already started the new fall, so she has to introduce herself to all of her new classmates. Unfortunately, jet lag once again overpowered the helpless teen and she fell sound asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Tai woke up to find that her school uniform was ready for her to go along with long socks and cute loafers. After she put on her new uniform, which was awkward since UNCSA* didn't require students to wear them. She put her hair up in a high pony tail. She put a cute butterfly clip on the hair band to make it look like a butterfly scrunchie. Tai also placed the two hair pins on the left side again, along with her bangs. She let medium length hair hang on the sides to make the hairstyle fit her face.

She wore the same heart charm necklace since she was unable to decide on a different one for that day and she wasn't worried about being late since she was the new student and could go in any time of the day. Downstairs, Chef Ryouga left her a delicious omelet rice with some orange juice. On the table there was a letter where her father had left her a note, which explains where the crazy business man went.

_ Dear Beloved Taiya-chan,_

_ I regret not being able to have your first breakfast, before you attend your new school, with you this morning. There was a problem in the China branch so I had to fly out earlier this morning. I hope that you've rested well because I was worried when you weren't wondering around the house like you usually would. Anyway, the school you will be attending is Seirin High. That's where Tsuki-kun's daughter is going. BEAT HER TO A PULP!….Just kidding :3. Actually I thought attending there with someone you know would make you more comfortable and I even had you two put in the same class. It's class 1-B I believe. If it weren't for you being known as America's All Around Student, I wasn't sure if putting you in a public school or any other top schools in Tokyo were necessary. In fact it's your fault they kept calling my phone…Tsuki-kun even had to save me from a great depression. Before I babble on, enjoy your day and I am worried about you playing sports so I chose something girly. You're in the Cheerleading Club! :DDD Yay! Don't you love it when I look out for you? Mwuahh Have a lovely day and don't forget to make plenty of friends and be careful cause you know I don't like guys being all over you x.x Love you Taiya!_

_Love,_

_The Best Father in the World._

_ Cheerleading? Does he really think that he can break how I usually act?, _ she thought. She went inside the limo, wondering about the new class and school that awaits her.

* * *

"Lalalalalalalalalalala" A girl with curly dark hair began to sing with a huge smile. Her eyes were a grayish purple and had olive skin. She kept singing her silly song until finally someone said, "Rei…why the hell are you singing?" A guy had red hair and was black at the roots. He was really large especially in the tiny desk, and had facial expression of a wild tiger.

"Bakagami, do you live in a cave? We get a new classmate today," she replied with a smile. "Why you—why are you excited about some new kid anyway I bet he's not even all that great," he snapped back flushed red with anger."_She_ is great. She's my best friend Taiya Soma, America's All Around Student. Not only is she smart like me, she plays instruments very well, I just love it when she plays the piano, and she's good at any sport. Give her anything that's needed in that sport and I guarantee she'll win without fail! We're in the cheerleading club together too," Rei said as she smiled at the wild tiger. "Oh great, another loud mouth," he grunted. "What? Tai-chan's nothing like me. She's so cool cause she's always so chill! We're rivals too, but I admire her a lot…," she replied.

"Rei-san, did you just say Soma. As in the Soma Zaibatsu?" A boy with light blue hair and blue eyes who had the appearance of an innocent child, stood in between the desks of Kagami and Rei."K-k-Kuroko! You bastard! Don't you know you scare people?" Kagami fell out of is chair, waving his arms trying to grab something to break his fall. "I think it's funny, a guy as big as you being scared by someone who looks like they wouldn't hurt a fly." Rei was enjoying the fact that Kagami gets out of his tough act, especially when Kuroko shows up.

"Shut up! And what's this thing about a Zabasu or whatever?" Rei continued to laugh at the tiger, while Kuroko stood expressionless. "_Zaibatsu_ and yes Kuroko-kun she's just like me…a heiress and president of several portions of her father's Zaibatsu," Rei replied standing on her desk, while Kagami face palmed himself "Rei-san I'm surprised you two are friends instead of mortal enemies….Isn't that how the business world works Rei-san?" Kuroko looked a bit confused, something that rarely happens.

"Yeah, but our fathers are good friends and rivals too. They'd never do anything to harm each other though. They never tell us why though…," Rei replied with a look of deep thought. "So she's famous and rich, are you sure she's not just another snob? Unlike you and some of the students here, the wealthiest kids here are snobs." Kagami rolled his eyes at the thought of having the new student here. "True but when Tai-chan gets here she and I will be the top two wealthiest students here." Rei patted Kagami on his back.

Rei looked around, "Where's Kuroko-kun?" looking at Kagami. "I don't know why don't you go look for him if you're so worried," he snapped back."Bakagami why are you so mean, plus both of you are in the basketball club too aren't you. That makes you teammates," she whined. "People who are bad at basketball don't deserve to be called my teammate," he snarled. "How cruel," Rei whined.

Before the two could finish their conversation, their sensei walked in. "Alright class take your seats, we have a new student here with us today from the States," he stated. The class took their seats and began to watch Tai as she walked in. Rei smiled at her friend, while Tai gave a small wave back. Kagami stared at the girl. _There's no way she's good at any sports…I'm gonna be the best player in Japan. It's strange though, I can usually smell someone's strength. Rei's pretty strong, but this girl I don't smell anything. She's weak like Kuroko…, _he thought as he smirked.

"Miss please introduce yourself to the class," Sensei stated. "Hello, my name is Taiya Soma nice to meet you, but feel free to call me Tai," she said with a small smile. The class sat with speechless and shocked expression, even the Sensei couldn't believe what he was hearing.. "Miss Soma…are you the Miss Soma, the daughter of the Mr. Soma?" he asked. "Yes sir," she replied. His eyes just widened, "W-well then please take your seat here," he responded as he pointed towards a seat near the window beside Rei.

When Tai took her seat, she and Rei had done their best friend greeting. "Tai-chan long time no see," Rei said. "Yeah, I can say the same Rei-chan," she replied. The class went on until there was a loud smack, which came from Sensei hitting the back of someone's head…"OWWWW!" Kagami shouted. "How dare you sleep through my class Taiga?! Do we need another detention?!" Sensei shouted. "N-no sir," Kagami replied. "Too bad, you've got it anyway," Sensei responded. His classmates began to giggle and laugh as Kagami received another detention and it was only the 5th day since the semester started. _If they knew what hell Riko would put us through they wouldn't be _laughing, he thought. All of a suddend he heard snoring. Kagami could only clench his fist at the fact that Kuroko was about to sleep during the entire class and not get noticed at all.

* * *

It was finally lunch time and Tai couldn't wait to eat with her friend. When she went to go get something out of the drink machine she turned and bumped into…something that felt like a brick wall. She looked up and saw the guy who had just gotten a detention in her class. "Sorry, I didn't know you were behind me," she looked up at the somewhat infuriated tiger.

"Whatever, just watch your step next time," he said as he glared at her, recently some girls who ran into anyone from the basketball club would have huge smiles or blush…she was different especially for a cheerleader. Tai's too chill, so his rude demeanor didn't bother her at all. "Yeah right, at least I didn't drop my lunch box," she replied with a small smile. He continued to give her the same look. "Is something wrong?" she asked. "No, just trying to see if something is true...but I guess it isn't," he said as he walked off after getting 4 drinks from the machine.

Kagami left without introducing himself, but before she knew it Tai had once again bumped into someone, but this time it was like a cushion so she knew at least it was a guy. "T-t-taiya-sama?" a shrill voice asked. It was a girl who had average length brown hair, pale skin and green eyes. She also wore glasses, which gave away her identity to Tai.

Tai's eyes lit up as she saw her old friend, "Asa-chan," Tai said. Although she had no expression, Tai was happy to see her friend Asami Kamiya, heir to the Kamiya fortunes. "Asa-chan you don't have to call me that just call me Tai-chan. We are friends right?" Tai asked. "Y-yea sorry," the socially awkward girl replied. "No need to apologize. You're in a wealthy lineage, if anyone is a -sama it's you. You were technically born rich," she replied. Asami had a small blush and nodded.

"Taiii-chan~! Asaaaa-chan~!" Rei sang as she ran up to her friends. "You guys want to go outside and eat?" she asked the two girls. "Yeah sure," Tai replied, while Asami just nodded. The three friends went outside and sat under a huge cherry blossom tree, "Tai-chan's always so chill. I'm shocked you signed up for the cheerleading club," Rei said.

Tai almost choked on her food, "Uh well, I didn't my father signed me up so I wouldn't try to do any other dangerous sports as he would say. I may do soccer though. I really like that. Do they have women's basketball here?" Tai asked. "Sadly no, just the guys. They're so lucky. If only japan would go to america and look and see how girls can play basketball just like guys," Rei sighed.

"Asa-chan you're cheering too aren't you?" Tai asked. "U-um yes. Rei-san said it would help with my social skills," she replied with a quiet voice. "Ahh, that makes sense, but are you sure you'll be fine being in front of a bunch of people? Even the players themselves?" Tai asked. Asami fell over at the thought of hearing fans cheering, but they were watching her, the basketball players too."Tai-chan~. Don't worry her like that!" Rei shouted.

"I'm just worried, what if she ends up having a crush on one of them?" Tai asked. Asami's face became a deep red, while Rei's eyes widened. "Asa-chan you like someone already?" Rei asked. Asami sat still with her head down. "Do we know him, is he on the team?" Tai asked. With plenty of questions being asked by her two friends Asami remained still until she heard a someone's voice. It was Koganei Shinji…..

* * *

Part II, with the revisions, will be out soon...don't worry. However, for now please feel free to speak your mind :D

*University of North Carolina School of Arts

-I'll put up OC descriptions on my profile with pictures...and stuff soon :D


	2. Chapter 2: New Beginnings II

Okay so here's a little recap. Tai has moved from America to Japan and she's attending Seirin now with her friends and of course our beloved Kuroko whom is the star of the anime and manga. Anyway I do not own Kuroko no Basket/Basuke in any form or fashion, although it would be lovely the characters are not mine either. However, I do own my own OCs (Tai,Rei,Asami,etc.). Please review, leave comments, and enjoy the story! -Made revisions! :) Enjoy!-

* * *

Love in Basketball

Chapter Two : New Beginnings II

* * *

For some reason, Asami's face would not remain pale when ever Koganei Shinji is around. "Who's he Asa-chan?" her friends asked. "K-k-k-oganei Sh-inji," she said as her face flustered more. "He's kind of cute. Isn't he Tai-chan?" Rei asked pointing in his direction. "Yea... sure," was Tai's reply. Rei stood up and began walking towards where Koganei was sitting.

"Rei-san where are you going?" Asami asked. "Asking Koganei if he wants to go out with you," Rei bluntly stated, but before that could happened, Tai grabbed the back of her uniform and pulled her back to sit down. This gave their unconscious friend a little relief.

"Rei you shouldn't be so reckless, look at what you've done to Asa-chan," Tai said as she pointed to the once living socially awkward girl. Rei screamed as she grabbed Asami by the shoulders and began shaking her and yelling wildly. This grasped the attention of many people, including Koganei Shinji and the basketball club.

* * *

"First years, why are they shaking around their senpai like that?" one of the second years asked. He had dark hair and wore glasses. "Well Hyuuga the girl is unconscious," a girl replied who had the appearance of an elementary student. Another guy who looked really calm took out a small notebook while he was thinking of a joke for the current situation at hand.

"Izuki, shouldn't you quit the pun business?" Koganei asked. "If I did that Koga, the world would have nothing to laugh at," he replied back. "First years!" Riko shouted. They all looked up at her, some of them scared. "Yeah," Kagami rolled his eyes. It was quiet until Riko got agitated by not being given the names of the girls with Asami."Well...who are they?" she asked as politely as she could. "Huh? Oh…The one violently shaking the girl is Rei Tsukiyoma, and the one calmly watching is Taiya Soma. Their both best friends and heiresses or something like that," he replied.

Shocked at his reply Riko and Hyuuga looked at the two girls. "The heirs of the two most powerful Financial Groups in Japan. Why are they sitting together?" Hyuuga questioned. "Like Rei told me in class, her and that rich girl are best friends," Kagami snapped as he glared in their direction. "Still I think I heard her name on the world news or something," one of the first years said. Kouichi Kawahara stared in the direction of the new girls. "Doesn't matter thought I think the new girl is really hot," he said as he stared in her direction in a love daze. Kagami didn't know why but he was getting pretty pissed off.

Out the blue, Kuroko appears sitting at the end of their table "I found an article where America announced Taiya-san as their Top Student in the nation," of course everyone was scared by the fact that he'd been there the whole time, they just didn't notice. Riko takes the article, then looks at the physical status of Tai,"Interesting…". "Something wrong Riko?" Hyuuga asked.

"Her stats…normally a female athlete would be lower than the average male. Her stats are beyond any that I've seen before," she replied."So what's the big deal?" Kagami snapped. "The big deal is whatever sports club she joins will be unstoppable!" Riko shouted back. "They did mention something about soccer," Kuroko stated scaring everyone again. Riko then looked at Rei's stats, only to find that she's on the same level as Tai. "Well we all know that the soccer team is going to have a good time this year," she said.

* * *

Asami was left panting after almost losing her life by being shaking so violently by Rei. "Sorry Asa-chan," Rei said. "You scared me that's all." Tai just shook her head. Rei was worse than Mr. Tsukiyoma in situations like this. She shook the image of christmas last year out of her head.

Rei's so goofy if she even falls, everything goes down with her. "Anyway after this last class we have the meeting this afternoon, we get to meet the Captain and the other members. Isn't this just exciting," Rei said as she put her arms around her friends. "No not really," Tai bluntly stated.

"Tai-chan~" Rei sang. "You've got to get happy or be peppy," she whined. "You're crazy and goofy, just what they need." Tai replied back cooly. Asami laughed as Rei smiled at her friend, "They need you too, you'd make an awesome stunt person!""A stunt person?" Tai asked a bit confused at her hyperactive friend. "You'll see," Rei said with a smile. The bell rang and lunch was over, well the good parts of it. Rei and Tai waved good-bye to Asami as they went back to their class.

* * *

"Hey you're in my seat," a voice said while Rei was telling Tai about her trip to France. "But sensei told Tai to sit there," Rei replied. A tall guy, slightly shorter than Kagami, who looked like any other bad boy wanna be. "Does it look like I care, whatever I say goes," the guy snapped back. Just by his size Tai could tell he had to be as strong as Kagami, well almost.

He had short brown hair and some type of facial hair. Plus, he wasn't very attractive either. "Isn't it just better to find a different seat. Sitting by a window isn't all that great," Tai replied calm as usual. "Well you should move to something a little more exciting shouldn't you cutie?" the guy said with a sly grin.

"Err...don't call me that...and no, I was told to sit here, this is where I'm sitting. Now please go away quietly," Tai replied in a calm tone. "Don't tell me you think you're better than me. Forget the seat...let's go on a date. Obviously that poor ass redhead couldn't make his move like on other girls," the guy said with a seductive grin, talking about Kagami who was minding his on business until he got insulted.

"Who are you calling poor fatass?!" Kagami snapped back. "Is this how poor people are when they're mad?" the guy teased. Tai wasn't surprised by the wild tiger's temper, but she couldn't let him get in any more trouble than he was either sooooo…"I don't want to go out with you, plus my father wouldn't approve of someone so arrogant and stupid. Also, he's not my type," she said before Kagami could react. "

What's that?" the guy scowled. "What do you mean not your type?!" Kagami snapped. "Calm down Kagami, she means your personality," Rei intervened. "Yeah and fatso here can go to his seat before I get him removed from Japan," Tai said getting slightly irritated as she pulled out her manga. The huge guy laughed, "Removed from Japan? Yeah right. Says who?" he continued laughing.

"I am the daughter of Genryuu Soma. What more do I have to say?" Tai replied. The guy stopped laughing and began to think about what was said, "You don't mean-" "Yes, I am the heiress of the Soma Zaibatsu, now please go find another girlfriend and seat," she cut him off. Rei laughed at the guy's dumbfounded look as he went to another seat. Kagami was still pissed, but he didn't know why.

* * *

School was over, but clubs had meetings and practices for competition, tournaments, and other events. The Basketball Club were playing a game between the 1st years and the 2nd years, but the way everything was happening it looked like the 2nd years versus Kagami.

Everyone was amazed by his strength and commended him, but with Kagami working alone it didn't help going against the 2nd years who were working as a team and in the lead. Their audience consisted of two girls. They wore their blonde hair in two pig tails with curls. They had a light skin tone but they weren't pale, their eyes were a pale blue though. One wore a black bracelet on her right wrist, while the other wore a red bracelet on her left wrist.

"Tomo-chan, don't you think Kagami-san is a hottie?" one of the girls asked. "Mhmm, look at those muscles he'd be a hero if bad guys tried to hurt us," Tomo said as she giggled. "Tomo, they are nice, he looks like a bad boy too! He isn't all that smart either so we're perfect!" Momo said as her eyes twinkled. "But Momo-chan if he's with you who do I get?" Tomo asked. "Hmmm, they're all hot, but none of them are really big like Kagami…I know we can share him and let him pick one of us!" she shouted. Tomo nodded in agreement with a huge smile.

* * *

The Basketball club took a short break after the first half of their practice. "They're winning, what are we gonna do? It's hopeless," a first year whined. The others whined along until Kagami came in, "We're not gonna lose so-" Kuroko kneed Kagami in the back of his leg. Pissed off Kagami turns to the boy "You bastard!" Well this is bad, at least that's what the twins thought. Asami, Rei, and Tai all walked out of the girl's locker room changed in the appropriate cheerleading attire. They were all wearing sports bras and athletic shorts. Rei and Tai gaining a few glances from the other guys in the gym due to their large busts.

Kagami turned to see Rei and Tai sitting with Asami and the two twins. "I'm Momo-" "And I'm Tomo!" "Nice to meet you~," the twins sang. "I'm Asami Kamiya," the timid girl began. "Rei Tsukiyoma," she smiled. "Taiya Soma," she introduced herself. The twins eyes widened, "Taiya we know you! We heard that you threatened some guy to be thrown out the country in class. That's pretty cool!" Momo said. "Oh, umm you heard about that," Tai said as she lightly laughed and scratched the back of her head. "Yeah! He was trying to ask you out and you took out a book.

Then in one second he finds out who you are and is scared out of his pants," Tomo said. Joining in on the conversation, Rei says "So what year and class are you guys in?" "First year Class 1-A!~" the twins sang. Asami giggled, the two twins' attitudes remind her of the children she tutors at the elementary schools. "Cool, Tai and I are first years too class 1-B," Rei replied with a smile. "What about you Asami-chan?" Tomo asked. "M-m-e I'm uh a 2nd year, class 2-C," Asami replied nervously. "Tomo-chan doesn't bite Asami-chan you don't have to be so nervous," Momo said as she giggled.

As the girls continued talking, right when the boys were about to continue their basketball game -_CRASH!- _A soccer ball came flying in and was headed towards the cheerleaders to be. Rei looked at Tai, and both began to take action. Rei head butted the ball into the air, while Tai jumped from the bleachers to kick it back out the window. Tai kicked the ball so hard you only saw the ball the moment she kicked it and when it went out the window.

Once Tai had landed, Rei gave her friend a high five as their fellow cheerleaders, basketball club, and other spectators looked at the two in awe. _Their teamwork was flawless. It's not like they planned it out or anything. One glance and they read each others mind and completed the task at hand…..And that kick…that wasn't normal at all, _Riko thought. Rei and Tai took their seats in the bleachers and watched the basketball club's practice games.

* * *

"Excuse me, but could you pass me the ball?" Kuroko asked one of the first years. Next thing you know it was like the ball was getting magically passed across the court to Kuroko's team members. "He's the phantom member of the Generation of Miracles," Rei said. "Generation of Miracles?" Tai asked. "Well like I said girls playing basketball here is only in street ball. In the middle school tournament Teiko Middle had five guys who had special skills as basketball players. They're like an oil machine with special individual working parts if you want to think of it that way," she explained.

"But they don't stand a chance against us….they're pretty decent, but compared to what we've seen in your country my friend they are like middle school American players as you would say?" Rei continued. "Makes sense, I would go one on one with them, but I don't feel like wasting any time," Tai said with no expression. "Tai-chan~," Momo sang. "You play sports too? which ones?" Momo asked. "Anything you give me I can play it," Tai replied. "Same thing with Rei," she continued. Momo and Tomo clapped and squealed excited to meet such interesting people.

* * *

After the practice game between the basketball club was over, instead of heading towards the team, Riko headed in the direction of the girls. "Nice too meet you. You must be this Taiya Soma I've heard so much about. I'm Riko Aida," she smiled. Tai confused replied, "Hm? Yes I am, you can just call me Tai," she replied. Riko continued to stare at the girl "It's just as I thought. I can analyze the physical status of people and you are far beyond the average athlete. You are probably higher than Kagami," she stated.

Kagami clenched his fists, "Coach what the hell are you saying? Unless she can beat me here, then I'm the best here. No questions asked," he snapped. "Calm down Kagami," Hyuuga stated. "Well yeah, I don't know about my stats. I'm definitely stronger than the any average person," Tai replied. "Tai and I are like freaks of nature," Rei jumped in with a serious tone. Tai looked at her friend with a disturbed and puzzled look.

"I'll rephrase that, Tai and I aren't average female athletes. We can lift things that would take probably more than 3 people could. We also studied martial arts, and we played all types of sports in America. Tai's the All Around student too, she can play music really well on any instrument. She's a female prodigy," Rei babbled on. Everyone began looking at Tai. "Oh Rei you're too kind," Tai said trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

"If you're such a prodigy play one on one with me," Kagami stated. "What?" Tai replied. "You and me one on one," Kagami said as he got closer to her. The twins blushed taking the way he said it second time the wrong way. "Momo-chan, you think Kagami-kun likes Taiya-chan?" Tomo whispered. "I don't know but it's so cute I think I see flowers of moe," Momo whispered back. "I decline, I have no interest in playing basketball," Tai responded as she pulled out a comic.

"Tai-san if you read those your brain will rot out," Asami said quietly. "Nah, I'm still #1. Plus these are so funny," Tai replied completely ignoring the facts that one her challenger was pissed off and two everyone was kind of scared to see him mad. "Tai-chan~ this maybe your only chance to play basketball in Japan in a gym court instead of the streets," Rei whined.

Rei hasn't seen Tai played in a while, plus Kagami was always mean to her so she wanted someone to beat him. "Let me think about it...No," Tai replied in her calm composure and continue reading with a slight laugh after turning one page.

* * *

Before that could continue two girls walked in and by the expressions of the 2nd year basketball club members, the girls had to be 2nd year students. "Riko-chan isn't the basketball club done?" one of the girls asked. She had her long brown hair up in a pony tail, greenish turquoise eyes, and fair skin.

She was wearing a snug tank top with girl-like basketball shorts. "Yea yea Lita, we're going," Riko replied. "Good we don't need them gawking at us and the other members while we practice," the other girl said with a snobby attitude. She had average length wavy black hair, fair skin, and dark teal eyes. "Like I'd wanna look at a bunch of girls who probably don't know how to play basketball," Kagami snapped, but he was glaring at Tai when he said it.

"Now Nyomi…don't talk trash about my team. You don't want to repeat last year do you?" Riko replied in response to the girl's insult. Ignoring Riko, Nyomi headed towards Kagami, "Aww you must be the ridiculous first year people are talking about. Hmph, if I were you I would've definitely gone some where else, Riko isn't gonna make you famous," she said with a sly grin. So angry, Kagami didn't feel or notice the flirtatious gestures the girl made like rubbing his chest unlike everyone else.

His focus was on this so called athlete, that is "oh so amazing" who denied his challenge. "Kagami-kun," Tai began, even though she didn't have to say his name she had his attention regardless, "If you want a one one one match, some time after I have my cheerleading meeting." This changed his scowl to a smile of excitement. "Not today though, I don't want to over exert my body, that'll make the jet lag worse," she said making the tiger twitch a little. As the rest of the basketball club headed to the locker room, "I'll wait, but don't go back on your word Soma," he said as he waved back.

* * *

Nyomi was somewhat pissed that a first year completely ignored her. She then gave a quick glare at Tai, able to evade being noticed. "Well ladies I am Lita Takumi. The Seirin Cheerleading Squad Captain," despite her appearance, she was very pepped up. "And I'm Nyomi Adachi, a returning second year to the squad," she said with a sweet smile. "Ladies line up and introduce yourselves , year and class too," Lita said. "Momo Usagi, first year class 1-A!" she shouted with a huge smile. "I'm Momo's twin Tomo Usagi, first year class 1-A!" _This is a little too rowdy for my liking,_Tai thought.

"A-sami Kamiya, second year class 2-C," shaking, Asami was glad she went through it. Nyomi stared at the nervous girl as if she was fresh prey. "Rei Tsukiyoma first year class 1-B!" she beamed. "Taiya Soma first year class 1-B," the pep stopped at Tai's calmness. "You're a little calm for a cheerleader aren't you?" Lita chimed with a smile. "This is how I normally am, plus my father signed me up…I had no say so in the matter," Tai replied. Rei nudged Tai for being so straightforward.

"Well you don't have to do it even though you signed up," Lita said with a sad almost took off until, "Taiya-chan don't go~," the twins whined. "Tai-san please stay. Rei and I can't do this alone," Asami asked in a quiet sad voice. Her face was like a sad innocent child with struck Tai right in her heart. "Fine I'll stay," Tai said. The girls cheered, well... all minus Nyomi.

* * *

-Meanwhile in the boys locker room-

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko said causing Kagami to fall off the bench. "W-what is it? And quit doing that," he snapped. "Are you sure about challenging that girl? I think it's more than just the match you want," Kuroko asked. "Of course, she's just a girl. All I have to do is play a quick game. Hell you might even be better than her. All I want from her is to admit that I'm the best," he chuckled.

"A girl dunking the ball? That's impossible!" Riko shouted. Riko, Hyuuga, Koganei, Izuki, and Mitobe were all surrounding Riko's tablet as they were watching footage from an American basketball game. "That does happen in the WNBA," Kagami said, gaining their attention.

"Kagami," Hyuuga began, "Don't play against Taiya-san," he warned. "W-why not? It's not like I'll lose!" Kagami yelled. "Here take a look," Riko said handing him her tablet. Kagami played through the video to see Tai, playing for her middle school basketball wreck team in a national tournament.

Everytime Tai received the ball, she scored without fail. Tai also made history when she dunked the ball while catching a rebound in the third quarter.

Rather than freaking out like his coach and team expected, Kagami was excited. He hasn't been that excited since he heard about the Generation of Miracles. "Forget it," they looked at him as he gave Riko back her tablet.

"I'm gonna play against her whether you like it or not. She'll have her first lost and I'll be closer to being the best basketball player in Japan," he said with a huge grin. He felt the fire burning in him for some reason.

* * *

-Back in the gym with the squad-

The squad was already trying on uniforms since once again they were low in numbers so everyone made it regardless. The basketball club began to leave but not before taking quick peaks at the new cheering squad.

Tai was sitting in the bleachers, instead of receiving a scowl from Kagami as he walked by…he smiled. Tai returned a puzzled look as he walked by maniacally laughing at the new girl…

* * *

So, we have a little more info on Tai and how she is as an athlete. Oh how I would love to be a beast at every sport, but that's not gonna happen. I will incorporate her other skills later like academics, music, etc. Let me know what you think of the OCs and I will post Chapter Three as soon as I think of a name for it haha. Revisions have been made, I have fixed all that I spotted. If you spot a wrinkle let me know! Thanks for reading! Revised 3 Coming soon...


	3. Chapter 3: The Ten Point Challenge

Hello again! I am trying to post at least one or two chapters as much as possible. Soooo please review and comment. I do not own Kuroko no Basket/Basuke or the characters. I do own my own OCs. Enjoy! -Made Revisions-Last one! Yay! :D

* * *

Love in Basketball

Chapter Three : The Ten Point Challenge

* * *

It was 6pm and the Seirin Cheerleading Squad meeting was over. The girls took home their new equipment and went their separate ways. Instead of being like any ordinary rich girls, Rei and Tai decided to take a walk in Tokyo and catch up on old times.

"Tai-chan walking around is so much more fun than riding around in a huge car all day. Don't you agree?" Rei asked. "Yeah, it's much more athletic. Something a prodigy would do," she said with a slight giggle as she pulled out the manga she's trying to finish.

"Tai-chan I don't understand you're always reading manga or novels…and you're still a genius," Rei said. "That's because I read these funny things during free time if I'm bored doing anything else in my free time," Tai replied still reading the book.

"Rei-chan, we should stop at a fast-food place," Tai said. "Yeah, so I can do something like drinking mustard cause I was so nervous around that guy I wanted to drink my drink," Tai laughed remembering that day.

"Yeah and all you could say was mustard, really good for dry and sore throats," Tai laughed. Rei laughed at her goofy mistake, because in the end Tai never denied being her friend no matter what clumsy or goofy thing she did. Sometimes Tai saved her when she was in a goofy tight spot.

"There's a burger place," Tai said snapping Rei out of her thoughts. "I forgot Americans really do like their meats," Rei giggled. "I'm only half, deep down inside I'm a full blood Japanese girl," Tai whined. "Tai-chan you're even calm and cool when you whine," Rei laughed.

* * *

Tai laughed along as they entered the restaurant the two friends ran into their favorite classmate."Hey Rei and Soma!" the guy shouted. "Bakagami, why are you here? Go away this is for best friends only!" she said as he came closer to the two girls. "Soma?" Tai questioned. "That is your name isn't it?" he teased. "Kagami-kun, that's my last name…you really aren't that bright are you?" Tai sarcastically responded in a calm tone.

Kagami's eye twitched trying to keep his temper down from that last insult dished out at him. "It's Taiya or Tai. Pick one, but don't call me by my last name," Tai continued. "What are you gonna do about it?" he teasingly asked. "Kagami, I do have my angry moments...," Tai replied.

"Yea she even hospitalized 50 kids from her school one time," Rei chimed in. Kagami's eyes widened a bit. "Rei-chan I thought you weren't gonna say that unless it was necessary," Tai said. "Everything is necessary when talking to Bakagami," Rei replied sticking out her tongue at the wild tiger.

Kagami walked ahead and made his order. Rei and Tai couldn't believe that the guy order the amount of burgers that could feed a house full of 50 people. "Don't even think about sitting with me. I don't want people getting any ideas," he said as he walked to a table. "Wasn't planning on it," Tai replied back as Rei stuck out her tongue again this time making a face.

Kagami grunted as he took his seat, unfortunate for him he almost choked on his burger when he noticed Kuroko was sitting in the seat right in front of him drinking a smoothing. Rei and Tai laughed, although the two were probably hoping for the tiger to finally keel over.

* * *

Rei and Tai order the same meal, just your basic cheeseburger, fries and a drink. They looked for open seats far far away from Kagami, but the only open one was right behind Kuroko.

Rei quickly took the seat behind Kuroko to avoid making any eye contact with Kagami, leaving her friend Tai with the burden. Tai reluctantly took the seat only to find Kuroko standing right at their table. "Oh hey Kuroko-kun is something wrong you kind of scared us there?" Rei asked.

"No, I just a favor to ask Taiya-san," he replied. "A favor?" Tai asked. "Yes. When you play Kagami-kun could you go easy on him?" Kagami quick spat out his drink because he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Kuroko! We're suppose to be a team, you don't believe in my ability?" Kagami snapped. "Kagami-kun you're a good player, but you saw the video. She'll destroy you before you let the Generation of Miracles get a chance," Kuroko replied.

"What video?" Tai asked with a puzzled look. "Tai-chan you don't remember? You were the first girl that dunked during the national wreck basketball game in America," Rei said. It took her a while but Tai remembered,

"Hm, yea. That was last year though. We've always gone to nationals and won…well that team even before I decided to join since school basketball got boring since we continued playing the same schools repeatedly," Tai replied.

Kagami crushed the drink in his hand and walked up to Tai, "There's a court nearby, we can go ahead and settle this now," he said. "Okay, you can lead the way," Tai said.

* * *

Honestly Kagami didn't know how the girl remained calm and cool, especially when talking about basketball. Did she really have other emotions? They finally made it to the court while Kuroko and Rei stood on the sidelines to keep the score.

"So this doesn't go on forever," Tai began getting Kagami's attention while they warmed up a bit, "First one to ten points is the winner. If you make it there first, you choose whatever you want me to do. If I win, don't challenge me again until I ask for one," Tai said. "Fine with me. You're gonna lose away," He teased. "Those are the conditions of the match make sure you check the ball to start," Rei shouted.

"You'll learn…," Tai said with a smile as she checked the ball, giving Kagami possession of the ball first. Kagami dunked the ball receiving points first, but he was pissed to see that Tai wasn't even trying to defend. It was worse she pulled out her manga during their match. *2-0*.

"Hey Soma! You gonna play or stand there being a geek?!" Kagami shouted. Kuroko sighed at his quick tempered teammate, but Rei was more worried about Tai switch personalities during the match.

Although Tai can remain calm, being around someone like Kagami could be trouble. "Kagami-kun….dont…call…me…Soma…," Tai said with a somewhat irritated smile as she was given possession of the ball.

* * *

Kagami tried…really he tried holding off Tai and stealing the ball, but she was so fast she sunk in a three with no hesitations. *2-3*. "I'm winning," she teased. Kagami smirked, "I'm just getting started. Once again Kagami dunked the ball only to find Tai reading her manga again.

Kagami clinched his fists as he landed from his shot, "What the hell are you doing!?" he yelled at her. "Kagami-kun, I'll win the game before you even make a winning shot. You can't make outside shots can you?" she began.

Rei hadn't noticed it but Tai was right, even during their practice game Kagami was only making two pointers. "Me on the other hand I can do a variety of shots. All I have to do is make a three compared to your two and I'll win right before your 'winning shot'," she continued.

"Kagami-kun, she's right. She'll win the game. She'll make it pass ten with her three point shots," Kuroko stated. Kagami couldn't believe that he was caught up in some trap from the beginning. His only hope was to keep her from scoring at all costs. *4-3*.

Tai scored a three the second time when she faked a lay up and ran to the outside. Rei was shocked to see Kagami actually keep up with Tai, he's the only one besides herself that has able to keep up with Tai. *4-6* "Two down, two to go" Tai teased.

Kagami was getting beyond pissed, she was letting him score on purpose, not because she was messing with his head. She has thought ahead and planned a way to victory. If the cheerleaders weren't watching the practice game he could've faked his way into making her believe that he was an all around player.

-_SWOOSH_- Kagami just did a simple lay up. *6-6*. "Something wrong Kagami-kun, you don't seemed like you're trying hard enough. You think you're giving it your all but you're only giving the effort of a middle school bench warmer," Tai said. Kagami had heard enough insults,

"This isn't even a match, you're letting me score purposely because you think you're going to win. I'll tell you one thing though, I _will _block one of your shots before this is over," he said. "Oh really?" Tai responded in her calm manner with a slight smile…..

* * *

Well isn't that interesting! And Kuroko is staying around much longer than usual too. Sorry for the shortness, wrote this around the same time I had an english paper do, so I had two topics on my mind at once hehe. Anyway leave a review/comment, favorite, follow, etc. :D Have a nice day! I will upload chapter four probably sometime after my exam and practice (Life of a Music Major). Last revision. All other chapters are fixed, thanks to knowing that switching programs or computers actually changes the document O: Anyways review review! Chapter 4 Coming Soon!


	4. Chapter 4: Admiration

Once again I do apologize for the shortness, then again not all chapters need to be long and flowing...right? :D Anway, please comment and review. Thank you to those whom have done so already and to those who have multiple times :D. I truly appreciate it, all this writing gives me liberty from the world of music. Enjoy! I do not own Kuroko no Basket, but I do own my OCs, although I would love to own the characters of Kuroko no Basket...I don't D:

* * *

Love in Basketball

Chapter Four : Admiration

* * *

Tai has the ball, but this time Kagami was different. He really was staying on her, like he was reading her every move. She hesitated shooting a three and was forced to shoot a two pointer. *6-8*.

"You've gotten better, Kagami-kun, but I'm still winning," she said. Kuroko and Rei were amazed at how Kagami's skill improved just by playing a simple one on one ten point game.

"If you're not careful, I'll win and still block one of your shots," Kagami started to get cocky until Tai finally got on defense and blocked his lay up. Shocked by the girl's action he reacted by staying on her again.

"Kagami-kun you really don't want to see me under pressure. Also, I don't want to do whatever you plan on having me do until you challenge me again," Tai said, this time her expression was serious, which caught Kagami off guard.

* * *

It wasn't long until Tai was forced to do a lay up, but was shocked to see the hand above her head heading towards the ball. The ball went out of bounds due to Kagami, so Tai received the ball back.

Kagami smirked, "What did I tell you? I may not win, but I'm always right when I'm straightforward," Tai just shot the ball, making the winning shot. *6-11*.

"Taiya Soma wins the challenge," Kuroko announced. "Yay! Tai-chan!" Rei cheered. Kagami wasn't angry that he lost, but he was pissed that he won't be able to play her unless she asks him to.

"Kagami-kun," Tai began as he was leaving the court. "What is it?" he asked rather harshly. "You are something else you know that?" she replied. Kagami gave her a puzzled look, but realized she was complimenting him and smiled.

"Oh yeah, if you beat the team of your first practice game against another school," Tai continued. "I want you to play me again," she finished with a smile as she and Rei left the court leaving Kagami to deal with Kuroko.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko said once again scaring Kagami, but Kagami didn't notice him the entire time unlike Rei and Tai. "You're an idiot," he bluntly stated. Kagami quickly grabbed Kuroko by his shirt, "What are you trying to say?!" he snapped. "You knew you were going to lose, yet you still played anyway. If I were Taiya-san I would've given up on playing you," Kuroko said.

This only angered the wild tiger more until Kuroko finally says, "I think she admires you as a player," Kagami finally dropped Kuroko, walking away deep in thought-"_I think she admires you as a player…,"-_ Continued to ring through his head as went home to call it a night.

* * *

Tai finally made it home only to find that her father has not returned from China. "I'm sorry Miss Taiya," a butler had approached her, "Master Soma has called and said that the situation in China was dire and he won't be able to return tonight," "It's alright. Thank you," was all she said.

* * *

-Meanwhile in China-

"999 bottles of beer on the wall! 999 bottles of beer! Take one down pass it around 998 bottles of beer on the wall!" A crowd of men in a place that seemed like a pub sang. "Hong Kong is the place to be!" Mr. Soma slurred.

"Soma are you sure you didn't have to go home?" a drunk asked. "Nooo, Ya-ya chan is big girl like Mama-chan so she okay!" he slurred. Then they continued singing again. "899 bottles of beer on the wall! 899 bottles of beer! Take one down pass it around 799 bottles of beer on the wall!"

* * *

-Soma Manor-

Tai grabbed her cell phone and started to text Rei. [Hey Rei-chan, today sure was interesting wasn't it?]

[Tai-chan! It sure was, and you were amazing. It makes me want to play you! But you wouldn't read on me would you?] Tai giggled a little and replied [Thanks! We should play sometime, and sorry I can't make any promises]

[Tai-chan that's just like you! Kagami sure was itching for that loss today. Maybe he likes you!]…Tai thought about it, and she slightly blushed at the thought of thinking of Kagami liking her. [Don't be silly Rei-chan. He's not really my type :P]

[But Tai-chan he doesn't look bad, he'd be hot without his temper, then again he's kind of hot with his temper]...[Rei-chan what are you saying?] Tai shook her head.

[Tai-chan I'm going to go to sleep now, we have practice tomorrow and we need to the energy so GO TO BED!] [Alright, alright, Goodnight Rei-chan :3] [Night night Tai-chan :3].

She put her phone on her charge, then changed into her pajamas. She wrapped up in her comforter and most comfortable bed. Tai was quickly sound asleep.

* * *

Tai woke up finding her uniform ready again. She decided to wear her hair down today, since she was wearing her glasses. She rushed down the stairs to find breakfast ready with a glass of orange juice. It was cinnamon pancakes covered in syrup with whip cream and a cherry on top along with scrambled eggs and grits.

After she finished her meal she headed to the vehicle to have another day at Seirin High. Rei arrived slightly before Tai, but didn't hesitate to wait for her friend.

"Tai-chan~" she sang, "We can walk to class together," she smiled. "Yeah," Tai replied. They ran into Asami at the front door of the school was well. "Asa-chan!" Rei shouted. Asami turned around and smiled as she went to greet her two friends.

* * *

Since Asami was on the second floor, she had to take the stairs while Rei and Tai walked straight down the hall to their class. What Asami wasn't expecting was to bump into someone on the stairwell, "Hey! Watch it geek!" The boy shouted as all of her books fell some papers spread across too.

While she was picking up her items, she saw a helping hand give her one of her items. "Here, is this yours?" the guy asked. Asami's face quickly flustered, the hardest part was mustering up the courage to reply, "U-h y-y-y-ess. Thank you Koganei-kun," the awkward girl replied.

She felt like face palming herself for being so nervous. Tai can remain calm in any situation and Rei is just so open. She was on the other end of the social bar.

Koga chuckled as he said "No problem and just call me Koga, Asa-chan," Koga calling Asami by her nickname nearly melted her heart. It got worse when he helped her up and she wanted to faint.

"Oh look if it isn't the do anything but not anything basketball player and the nerdy cheerleader," Nyomi said as she came up the stairs snickering. Before Koga could reply, Asami ran off as the other two stood in the stairwell. "Koga-kun I don't think she likes you anymore," Nyomi sneered.

"You're the one she doesn't like Nyomi-chan. I don't understand why you're so mean," Koga replied with a frown. He ran up the stairs hoping to catch up with Asami. Nyomi stood there dumbfounded, pissed off that another guy doesn't fall for her charm at all.

* * *

Rei and Tai had already been discussing what to do during the mid-term break since they knew they were going to pass. "Tai, we can always go to the beach," Rei chimed.

"Too cliche'," Tai replied. "How about a different country?" She asked. "Hmmm? You went to France just recently right? We should go there. You can show me around," Tai said with a smile. "It's a winner!" Rei shouted as the two girls laughed.

All of a sudden a huge shadow came out of no where. "Kagami-kun, you look happy," Rei said as she giggled. "Tsukiyoma, your sarcasm is something I don't wanna hear this morning," he replied, his voice husky and sullen.

Instead of greeting the two, that was his only remark to Rei and he just stared at Tai. "Uh, Kagami-kun why are you staring at me like that?" Tai asked. Kagami didn't reply he just looked away from the girl and put his head down on his desk.

"Bakagami! How dare you not say anything! You can't be that upset, just bec-" before Rei could finish fussing, Kagami cut her off "Shut it Rei! It's got nothing to do with last night. Cheerleaders wouldn't understand," he snapped.

Tai cringed at the last statement, but was disturbed by Kagami's temper. _Who riled him up so early in the morning?, _she thought.

* * *

Class started and they began their new math lesson. Luckily, the sensei had to step out on an emergency, leaving the class free to socialize. "Taiya-san," a small voice said.

Tai looked up from her work to see Kuroko standing by her desk. "Kuroko-kun, when did you get here?" she asked. "I've been here the whole time, but please don't get angry with Kagami, he's probably upset by something I said to him after you and Rei-san left," he said.

"I'm not angry," Tai said, this caught Kagami's attention _There's no way someone can be that calm all the time,_ he thought to himself, "Remember this I am always calm-" "And cool," Rei chimed in with a smile.

Kuroko remained with no expression, but on the inside he was probably happy that something he did didn't make someone angry.

"Taiya-san," Kagami began. Tai gave Kagami a puzzled look. "Meet me on the roof during lunch, we need to talk," he said with a serious look.

Tai could've been wrong but maybe her heart just jumped? "Kagami aren't you banned from the roof because you shouted from there during the morning assembly," Rei giggled. Kagami thought about it and grunted, "Fine behind the school," he just looked out of the window.

* * *

Before they knew it lunch was here in a blink of an eye. "Tai-chan, what do you think Kagami wants?" Rei asked. "I'm not sure, but his facial expression said that it's important."

"Tai-chan~! Rei-chan~!" Two voices sang. It was Momo and Tomo. "Come sit with us!" Momo shouted. "Yeah Asa-chan is here too!" Tomo shouted as Asami awkwardly wave from behind the two girls. Tai went over to them, but had to break the news.

"I'd love to sit here, but I have to meet someone," she said. "Aww Tai-chan they can't wait?" Momo whined. "She's meeting Bakagami-kun," Rei said with a huge smile. The twins screeched. "Ahh how cute Tai-chan you two are going out already?" Tomo asked.

"How far did you two go?" Momo asked. Tai slightly blushed at the last question, "We're not going out, so no where is definitely the answer to your question Momo," Momo pouted.

"He asked me to meet him, I'm gonna go he'll get mad if I'm late" Tai ran off and waved bye to her friends. "See you later!" Rei yelled as they waved back to Tai…

_I don't know why I feel a bit off today...it's just a meeting with Bakagami, _Tai was deep in thought for while until Kagami broke her concentration.

"I was just about to leave if you didn't come," "It's not like guys ask me to meet them behind schools all the time anyway," She replied. He slid over so she'd have a place to sit on the stairs...

"Taiya-san," He began, having her undivided attention, "Do you admire me?" he asked. Tai was speechless….

* * *

I apologize again for the shortness...and I have a question for you! Did you comment/reveiw? Lol j/k. :P Really let me know what you're thinking. I've written many stories :P, yet I am an amateur in the art of writing fanfics. .-. Hope you enjoyed it and see you all in Chapter 5! :D


	5. Chapter 5: Academic CrisisPart I

Thanks for all the lovely feedback, btw cliffhangers are my best friends as long as I'm not the one waiting :P. Anyway just a little recap, Kagami and Tai have played a one on one match. Tai came out victorious, leaving Kagami to a talk with Kuroko and heated him up. Kagami asks to meet Tai during lunch only to ask one question "Do you admire me?" Find out what he means! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own the lovely characters of Kuroko no Basket. However, I do own my named and unamed OCs :D. Happy readings! Also, I included a special surprise. Guess who comes to visit? xD

* * *

Love in Basketball

Chapter Five: Academic Crisis, Kagami Needs a Tutor?! Part I

* * *

Tai's face had flustered from the question Kagami just asked. "K-kagami-kun, what are you talking about? Why would I wanna date you?" she replied. "Who said anything about a dating?" he said as he began shoving food in his mouth. After swallowing, "I'm asking if you admire me as a basketball player," he finished.

"Where is this coming from? Is this what had you upset this morning?" she replied back. "Huh? No, what I was mad about has nothing to do with you. Quit avoiding the question," he snapped. Tai still remained composed, but deep down she was nervous.

"Admire you…" she began, "No not really," Hearing that Kagami got up "That's all you h-" "But I do respect you and your skills as a player," she continued. "Usually when people challenge me and start losing they panic and give up. You were different. You could've won had I let my guard down any lower, and you kept going so I kept going as well. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm not dissing your abilities, if you keep playing then so will I," she finished.

Kagami turned and smirked , "Taiya-san. You really piss me of you know that?" "Uh-no, did I say something bad? I'm sure I said something good," she replied cooly. "You're always calm, giving you the advantage at being able to focus and think effectively even when you're messing with your opponents head. That won't happen next time with me though," he said. "Next time?" she asked.

"You have forgotten your side of the bet? We're playing Kaijou high as a practice game," she replied. Tai remembered saying that'd she'd give him a second chance soon, but this close? "Kaijou has one of the Generation of Miracles," he began to chuckle a bit. "How sweet I get to take down one of the Generation of Miracles and America's Prodigy. My life couldn't be any better," he said with a huge smile.

"In you dreams Kagami-kun, I've played sports since I was a toddler and once again I execute my opponents without having to worry about losing. You know that first hand," she replied in her calm manner. Before Kagami could reply, the bell rang and it was time for them to go back to class.

* * *

The most awkward part about walking to class, was walking to class with Kagami while your classmates watched. Tai really didn't mind since she's always calm and has her cool composure. Unfortunately, Kagami let his temper get the best of him, "Will you bastards quit staring!" he shouted. "I didn't know it was a crime to walk with a classmate" he continued.

"Oh so now I'm your classmate?" Kagami rolled his eyes. "Aww is Bakagami mad?" Tai teased. Tai turned around to see Rei right behind them. "Rei-chan my hero," Tai said. Rei giggled, "Poor Tai-chan did the wild tiger hurt you?" she asked.

Tai nodded her head, "Why you lying-!" Kagami began shouting until Kuroko poked him in the stomach. "Kagami-kun please calm down. Save your energy for practice," Kagami couldn't react because their Sensei had walked in.

Sensei began handing out the last test grades to the class, while they remained quiet anxious for their grades. "Bakagami, you're so hopeless!" Rei laughed for the red haired tiger had received a failing grade….again. "And what did you make?" he snapped. Rei held her paper up to show that she had a perfect 100 with a huge smile.

"That's great Rei-san," Kuroko said. "Tai-chan what about you?" Rei asked. Tai was once again reading a manga completely ignoring the fact that they received scores back. "Taiya-san always reads a lot of manga so we might be in the same boat," Kagami said with a grin.

If he couldn't beat her at basketball, at least grades were something they were bad at, well that's what he thought. "No, idiot. I'm America's All Around Student remember?" she said. She held up her paper showing that she had received a 105. "Tai-chan~" Rei sang, "No fair, how'd you get the highest grade?" she asked."I found a mistake on the test so Sensei gave me extra points," Tai replied, leaving Kagami and Rei speechless.

"Did you hear that?" someone whispered. "She really is a genius," Someone else said. "I want to see her other skills," someone else said eventually all eyes were on Tai, while Tai's eyes were on the manga she had in her hands. "Alright class, settle down!" Sensei shouted as he finish giving out the last test grade. It remained quiet as Sensei taught the next lesson.

* * *

A few minutes after class Kagami was stopped by his Sensei. "Kagami Taiga, your grades are unacceptable. If this keeps up I'll have you removed from the basketball club," he said. "What?!"Kagami snapped.

"Don't get mad at me Taiga, you need to find a tutor. If you don't pass the mid term, I will have you removed from the basketball club," Sensei responded in a serious tone.

"A tutor?" was all Kagami could say back, since the love of his life had been threatened. "Yes, a tutor. I recommend Miss Rei Tsukiyoma or you could ask Miss Taiya Soma. They're are in the top of your entire class and I'm sure one or both of them could bring your grade up," he said as he walked off.

Kagami's whole world just ended. It's bad enough that Rei annoyed him and he lost to Tai, but asking them for help is something he couldn't see himself doing.

* * *

A guy in a nice suit and sunglasses just step foot on the grounds of Seirin High, his hair was blonde and the girls seemed fond of him. He headed towards the gym where he saw a group of girls sitting on the bleachers while the basketball team practice.

Although he had company, a group of fangirls, he walked onto the court completely interrupting the game in play. "Who are you?" Hyuuga asked the male that stood before him and his team.

"Kise-kun?" Kuroko said. "Kurokocchi! How long has it been?" Kise replied. "Kuroko you know this guy?" Riko asked. "He's Kise Ryouta," Kuroko replied. "Since you know him that means he's one of the Generation of Miracles!" Hyuuga shouted as his eyes widened.

The Cheerleading squad took a glance at their school's upcoming opponents. "Tomo-chan he's hot," Momo said. "Yea just put him a Kagami together," Tomo squealed. Instead of thinking of themselves being with one of the two, the two were so dumbfounded by the sexiness they spiraled into a world of fantasies.

Kuroko nodded his head, "Kurokocchi and I are close friends," Kise said. "No we're not," Kuroko bluntly stated. "Was it really one sided?" Kise asked. "Yes," he replied. Kise just whined, "What about the times we got picked on Kurokocchi?" he asked. "That was just you," Kuroko responded. "That hurts," Kise cried.

"Kise what are you doing here?" Hyuuga asked. "Just seeing who we're up against," he replied. Kise was just about to walk away until a random violent basketball attacked him, and he stopped it with one hand."How about we play one on one?" Kagami said in a boastful tone. "Sure," Kise smirked. Kise removed his blazer and glasses and loosened a few buttons on his shirt.

"Idiot," Rei and Tai mumbled. "What does he think he's doing, he couldn't even beat you Tai-chan," Rei said. "He needs mental help when it comes to playing basketball. He's a little too intense if you ask me," Tai sighed.

Kagami had really improved over time, some noticed as he faked a move with incredible speed, but…Kise stole the ball copied his move and made a two pointer. Leaving the wild tiger and his team speechless. "Coach-," Hyuuga began. "I know," she replied. Regardless of losing two times in a row, this moment had Kagami fired up.

Kise said his goodbyes after Kuroko rejected his offer of switching schools. Before Kise left, he quickly glanced at Tai, and she noticed. If only she knew why it bothered her a little.

* * *

Lita made the cheerleaders practice in last year's uniform to help them get comfortable. Asami was still being awkward…she wasn't sure if it was the exposure of her body or the fact that Koga was staring her down….STARING HER DOWN?!

She panicked a little and almost slipped up on a routine. Rei, Tai, and the twins looked at their friend, worried. "Hey geek, get some rhythm will ya!" Nyomi shouted at Asami. "Iii-ii'm so sor-" "Save the wimpy act for someone else," Nyomi snapped.

This caused a big scene, even for the basketball club, who were about to leave. "Nyomi cut it out," Lita snapped. "Why is she even here, Taiya is understandable she can be peppy, but a complete nerd Lita?!" Nyomi shouted. "And what do you mean by that Nyomi-senpai?" Tai asked.

"She's hopeless! Just look at her. She looks nothing like a cheerleader, more like a bookworm who should be studying like the other nerds do." she snapped. "Well if smart people are nerds, then that would make me and Rei-chan nerds too. We're at the top of our class," Tai bluntly stated. "But you guys aren't ugly" Nyomi said. Asami couldn't take it, she was on the verge of tears.

"Asami isn't ugly Nyomi-senpai. You just hate her because Koga-senpai would rather talk with her than you," Tai bluntly stated. The other cheerleaders just looked at an pissed off Nyomi walk of. Confused and Shocked Koga and his team couldn't believe their ears, while Asami couldn't ask for any other best friend. The twins cheered as the witch left and Rei looked at Tai.

"Tai-chan, you were so chill the whole time. You weren't yelling or anything," "Why yell, as long as my point gets across I'm fine with that," Tai replied with a smile. "T-taiya-sama….t-hank y-you," Asami said as she broke in tears. "Hey, no need to cry and it was no problem…she had no right calling you out like that," Tai replied.

"Taiya-chan," Lita began. "Nyomi will be back but this time she'll be after you. I hope you don't have a love life going on...especially with anyone on the team," she said. "I don't care and if I do what can she do? I'll make sure our feelings toward each other are inseparable and strong, so she'd never get to him," Tai replied smoothly.

"Tai-chan how romantic," The twins chimed. "Uh-yeah," Tai said with a light laugh. They all got back to work after the entire scene, the basketball players left dumbfounded without the cat fight they were hoping for.

* * *

It was 6pm again and the girls had another successful practice, and said their good-byes as they split from the gym. "Tai-chan, sorry I can't hang out this evening. I'll text you though!" Rei yelled as she ran off. "Bye Rei-chan and it's fine don't worry about it!" Tai yelled back.

Tai didn't mind venturing on her own…until she saw Kagami standing outside. He looked at her, "Tch, you're unbelievable. If anyone were talking to my friend like that I'd kick their ass," Kagami said. "Would that make you feel better?" she poked him in his shoulder a few times.

"Why would that matter, they'd learn not to do it again," he replied smacking her finger away. Tai sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't fight unless I have to, I like to mess with people's mentality better," she replied with a small smile.

Kagami had no reply and Tai began to walk off. Kagami tagged along, "You're not going to make any insults?" he asked. "About what?" she asked. She looked up towards him and remembered his one on one with Kise earlier, "Oh…no, you losing is insulting enough isn't it?" she teased. "What the hell-," he began as he noticed she started running away. "Soma!" he shouted.

"You're too slow Bakagami!" she stuck her tongue out at the wild tiger she had left behind. Kagami grunted, but Tai let him catch up right in front of the fast food restaurant for some reason. "Don't tell me you stopped because you're hungry?" he teased. "What? No, I usually have my ride pick me up here." she replied.

"Why here? Don't you have Asami's or Rei's house to go to?" Kagami asked. "Nah, I don't wanna bother them," she said as she sat down on the bench and took out her cell phone, only to find Kuroko sitting right beside her.

"Kuroko! Why the hell do you keep doing that?!" he shouted. "Doing what?" the boy responded. "Nothing," Kagami snapped. "Have you told Taiya-san that you need a tutor?" Kuroko asked.

Kagami cringed, just remembering the threat his Sensei made. "A tutor?" Tai asked. "Yeah Sensei told Kagami that if he doesn't pass the mid term he'll have him kicked out the basketball club," Kuroko responded. "Bakagami, why haven't you said anything?" Tai asked. "Why is it any of your business?" Kagami snapped back.

"You're right it's not, but if you're out the basketball club…I won't ask to challenge you anymore. Rei and I can always play, she's gives me a run for my money anyway," she replied. "After our rematch you won't have to worry cause I'll win," Kagami said.

Kuroko got up as Tai's ride arrived. "Where are you going?" Kagami asked. "Home," was all she said as she walked towards Saito who opened her door. "What are you looking at?" Kagami asked Kuroko who remained quiet during the rest of the quarrel.

"You're not going to go after her," he said. "Why would I do that?" Kagami replied. "She basically just said that Rei's a better player and for you to give up makes you unworthy to play her," Kuroko stated.

This pissed Kagami off when he thought of it from Kuroko's perspective, but still he didn't want to try to find her…he just left anyway.

* * *

We finally get to see some Kise action! :D Most of these chapters are already written out so it's easier for me to post these right away. I say by chapter 8 or 9 things will slow down while I work on chapters 11-15. I want to follow the storyline, along with my own plot, hence the title, to make it as if all this actually happened. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. I would love the comments and reviews. Remember english essays and short stories I am a pro. Fanfics...NEWB xP lol. I will post chapter 6 as soon as I can hopefully sometime tonight.


	6. Chapter 6: Academic CrisisPart II

Hey guys so here's a quick recap:

So far we've met Kise who showed a little of his skill as a member of the Generation of Miracles. Kagami needs a tutor or Sensei will have him removed from the basketball club on an academic probation. Kuroko spills the beans to Tai and she's mad because she knows he loves playing basketball. Kagami doesn't really care...or does he?

You'll find out now. Happy readings and enjoy! :D

* * *

Love in Basketball

Chapter Six : Academic Crisis, Kagami Needs a Tutor?! Part II

* * *

Tai couldn't believe what she heard from Kagami. She respected him and his love for basketball, but for him to be such an idiot and not do anything to make sure he remains playing the sport disappointed her. "Taiya-sama!" she heard her butler shout. "Yes Chauncy-kun?" she replied.

"There's a young man at the door to see you," he replied with a somewhat devious smirk. "Ugh...not another marriage meeting," she sighed as she open the door to see Kagami. He was out of breath a little. A repercussion of eating all that junk probably, but that was another problem and Tai wasn't concerned about that.

"Kagami-kun, why are you here?" she asked. "I-i….don't know, but…hear me out…err...please," he said as he looked up at her while still catching his breath. His facial expression was so sincere, Tai really didn't know how to react. "Go on," she said.

He hesitated but, "Uh….could you...err...help…me…...please?" he asked while he rubbed the back of his head. Tai couldn't believe what she was hearing, "You mean be your tutor," she replied.

He remained quiet. She laughed, which pissed Kagami off a little. "Sure and what's with the manners all of a sudden?" she asked. "Long story," he replied.

"Taiya-chan who's at the door?" her father asked. "Kagami, I have to go, see ya," she said as she walked off. "Wait?! You said you're going to help!" he yelled. "I know, but we'll start tomorrow, plus I have to go chat with Asa-chan and Rei-chan," she somewhat whined.

"Fine, after your meeting I guess?" he asked. "Yeah sure, I'll have Saito pick us up from the school, and my father is going to be in England, so there'll be no distractions," she said while closing the door. "Bye," was all Kagami said.

What else could he do, the calm and collected girl that always pissed him off is his only hope to keep playing basketball for Seirin. All he wanted to do was wish it all never happened.

* * *

Tai looked out the window of her room, since it was raining and her balcony didn't have a cover, she was deep in thought about her visitor. Tai was still bewildered about Kagami asking her to tutor him, or maybe there was something else.

"He's still rude, yet he said please. That guy is a handful if you ask me," Tai sighed. "Something wrong Miss Taiya?" Chauncy asked. Snapped out of her thoughts, "Hm? Oh no it's nothing, just school stuff that's all," she replied.

"Seirin must be nice, especially with you being a cheerleader and a honor student," he said. "Yeah...it really is," she replied with a smile.

She went to have her dinner earlier to do her homework so she could see her father before he left. After dinner Tai said her goodbyes to her father while he prepared for his trip to England to see his father. Only God knows what those two are going to do for a whole week.

* * *

-Later that night-

-In England-

"Are you sure you want to do that so soon? I love her dearly, but doing that would probably be too much. She had just reunited with her friend and made new ones," Mr. Soma said to someone sitting at a desk not even facing Mr. Soma.

"Yes, that child is a prodigy child. Therefore she is to be treated as such. We shall give her nothing less, so she can take on the world. The inheritor of the company should be one who has had many challenges in life, not the easy way. Seirin is no place for a prodigy," the man turned around in his swivel chair. "Do you understand?" he asked.

Mr. Soma only nodded his head with a sullen look. "Good, so make sure she enjoys this year. I do love to see when my granddaughter is in high spirits" the old man smiled

* * *

-Soma Manor-

Tai took out her phone and had missed several text messages from Rei. [Hey Rei-chan, sorry I haven't replied back I was with Kagami and Kuroko for a while.]

[WHAT?! Why? Kuroko is fine but Kagami?] Tai giggled a little bit.

[We were talking, then I left, and somehow he made it to my house.]

[:D He asked you out?] Tai sighed. [No he asked me to be is tutor.]Rei couldn't believe it.

[Idk if you're using sarcasm or not…hmm are you sure? I should text him now.] Thinking of the situation Tai quickly text back, [If you do don't be surprised if you find your phone missing Rei-chan]

[Okay okay your tutoring him, but why?] Tai shook her head.[He's failing and Sensei said he'd be out the basketball club if his grades didn't improve.]

[Poor Kagami. He really loves basketball if he got pushed to the point of having to ask for help. He does put basketball first.] Tai had to admit Rei was right. [Hopefully he'll improve fast. I don't mind helping people but Kagami is a handful.] Tai sighed.

[Yea especially with his temper]…[Night Rei-chan, I'm gonna get some sleep]. [Night night Tai-chan :3]…[:3]. Tai showered, changed into her pajamas and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Tai stretched and yawned as she rubbed her eyes after such a relaxing sleep last night. She looked at her door to find her uniform and began to get dressed. She wore her hair in a side pony tail and wore a black headband. Then placed her side bangs and loose hair as she pleased.

She went downstairs for breakfast to have omelet rice and orange juice. To be honest, it didn't matter what she ate the food was good regardless. She finally managed to get the Chef himself to give her some lessons as well.

He's much more strict than the last one she had, if she is slightly off a measurement she has to start all over. When she finished she went to the private car and headed to Seirin High.

She met up with Asami and Rei at the gate and they headed towards their designated classes. "Asami you seem in high spirits today," Rei said. "Yes you are less awkward than usual," Tai stated. "W-well um…" Asami began, Rei and Tai gave their friend a puzzled look as she tried to gather her words.

"What happened, someone ask you on a date?" Rei asked, that minute Asami's face was so red she looked like a cherry. Rei squealed and Tai had no expression on her face. "So Asa-chan do we know him?" Tai asked. "Y-yes," she stuttered. "I think I know who it is~" Rei sang. Asami remained embarrassed.

"Asa-chan!" it was Koga. Then it finally hit Rei and Tai. Rei hugged Asami like a mother who was proud of their child making a perfect score on a test. Tai just smiled, happy for her friend.

"Hello, Koga-kun," she said. What was more shocking is when he kissed her, Rei and Tai stood speechless and surprised. Asami's face couldn't have been any redder. Koga just smiled. "Uhm-Koga-kun, this is Rei-san and Tai-san. We're all cheerleaders," Asami said in a quiet voice. "Yeah I've seen them, Tai was the one who took down Nyomi," Koga said with a huge smile.

Rei laughed and Tai remembered the whole ordeal yesterday. "I didn't take her down, I just brought reality to her that's all," Tai said with a light laugh while scratching the back of her head. All of a sudden Rei grabbed Tai's arm and dragged her to class."How strange," Koga said. Asami just nodded her head.

"Rei-chan how rude, we never said bye before running off," Tai said. "Yeah we can apologize later, but they're so cute too and you always have to leave a couple alone,"Rei chimed thinking about Kagami and Tai.

* * *

The two friends didn't know why, but the class always got quiet when Kagami entered the room, then would resume their social. "Kagami's here Tai-chan," Rei said. "I know you can't miss him," Tai replied as her and her friend laughed.

Tai pulled out a new manga and began reading, "Rei, you shouldn't laugh it's annoying," he said walking to his desk. "Aww Bakgami you're just being mean cause you have to get a tutor," Rei whined.

Kagami twitched, but let it go since he was in fact upset by having to have a tutor, no worse having Tai as his tutor. Their Sensei walked in and class began.

* * *

For some reason it seemed like lunch was never gonna come. Tai stood in line to get a drink, only to realize Kagami was in front of her. Unfortunately, she felt a slight drift under skirt, realizing that a school pervert had just arrived.

She squealed and bumped into Kagami, which was unusual in her case, but what girl stays quiet when being sexually harassed? Tai turned around to see who her violator was, it was a large guy, probably a 3rd year. He had something going on with his facial hair, and his lips were huge and looked worse with his perverted grin.

"Hey there sweetie, did I scare you?" he said. Tai cringed, "Don't touch me, you disgusting pig," Tai replied in a calm tone. "What did you just call me?!" He shouted a little gaining a little attention.

Kagami was beyond pissed, one the drink machine got his drink stuck, Tai made him bump into the machine, and some fat ass was yelling so loud his ears were about to burst. "Babe, you should show more respect to your seniors. I'm a 3rd year so you better st-" "Shut the hell up," Kagami said. "What did you just say kid?" the fat guy asked.

Kagami had an advantage due to his height and muscle, Tai assumed the fat guy was a wrestler or maybe so defensive position for the football team. "I said to shut up. Guys like you piiss me off. You can walk away from this quietly without getting hurt," Kagami said with a grin while cracking his knuckles.

Tai attempted to walk away only to be notice by the large guy. "I don't think we're done here sweetheart, you and I have a date to discuss," He said, but before he grabbed her, Kagami punched him…in the face.

"You bastard, don't tell me you're with this whore!" He shouted. "Whore? You're the one making a pass at me. And he's not my type" she replied. Kagami twitched. "But you're a cheerleader, they were easy last year," he replied.

Offended, Tai kicked him in Area 52 and walked outside to sit with her friends. "Serves you right," Kagami said feeling victorious because his drink finally came out the machine, with several more.

* * *

"Tai-chan are you alright?" Rei asked. "Yeah...just a little upset" Tai replied. "Tai-chan you're so nonchalant," Momo said. "Yea, when someone is upset they make ugly mean faces like this," Tomo said imitating faces that were mostly done by Kagami.

Rei and Tai laughed at the twins, Tai was cheered up a little bit. "Oh, where's Asa-chan?" Tai asked. Rei pointed to the area where Asami and Koga were having lunch together. "Awwww," The twins chimed. "Tomo-chan look, Kagami's coming over here!" Momo squealed.

Tai turned around after having a huge shadow appear over herself and her lunch box. A hand with a drink was held out to her, "You were waiting in line for one," was all he said.

Tai just nodded, "Thank you," "No problem," he said as he walked off towards the area where the basketball club was sitting. Rei and the twins stared at Tai with the 'you two make a cute couple' look.

Lita and Nyomi were sitting nearby and Nyomi noticed Kagami's kind act. Automatically assuming that Kagami and Tai have a "thing" and began to put her evil schemes into a master plan.

* * *

Lunch ended, and Rei and Tai were sitting and talking about their mid term trip again. "France, we should definitely go shopping," Rei said. "Tai-chan we can even dress up in cute outfits," she smiled.

"Rei-chan have you ever been to Hawaii?" Tai asked. "Nope, I wanted to go but we ended up visiting California instead," Rei replied. "Wanna go there during winter break?" Tai asked. Rei hugged the life out of her friend, "Yes that would be so cool!" she chimed.

Rei then saw Tai look rather lifeless on the floor. "Tai-chan are you okay.?" she asked. "Yeah…just dying…again," Tai replied. "Oh thank goodness," Rei said. Tai just sighed.

"Do you two always travel together?" Kuroko asked causing Rei and Tai to fall out of their seats. "Err hey Kuroko-kun, could you warn us when you're around like knocking or falling?" Rei asked with a slight laugh.

"Yea we travel together whenever can. Sometimes we couldn't because America's school system is different," Tai replied. "Mhmm, so we're planning trips now to make up for all those times we missed," Rei cheered.

"There you two go being rich kids," Rei and Tai looked to see Kagami standing in between their desks. " Aww you wanna come too Bakagami?" Rei asked. "Why would I wanna go to a different country with you two?" he snapped.

"Cause you like Tai-chan~" she sang. To ignore the quarrel at hand Tai pulled out a manga, and to hide the fact that she might've blushed. "S-shut up," Kagami said somewhat hesitantly.

"Must be true you took a while to reply," Kuroko bluntly stated. "No it's not you bastard!" Kagami snapped. Rei laughed and Tai continued reading. Tai then sighed and said, "We could just have a group trip," "What are you suggesting?" Rei asked.

Kagami gave them irritated looks. "The basketball and cheerleading club. We should just go on a trip and relax and ease the tension," Tai said. "Then return acting like you," Rei laughed. Tai just shook her head and continued reading her manga until their Sensei walked in.

* * *

As if long winded teachers had nothing better to do. It was finally time for practice, which by no surprise Nyomi made her return. "Hey Tai-chan~" she sang. "Hm, oh hey Nyomi-senpai," Tai said cooly.

Slightly offended by Tai's reaction Nyomi started to put her plan into action. "So Tai-chan do you have someone you like?" she asked. "No," Tai replied. "Aww are you positive there's _no one_?" she replied back. "I'm positive, Nyomi-senpai," Tai replied.

Asami, Rei, and the twins were a little suspicious at this conversation, their instincts were more than correct. "So it's okay if I date Kagami-kun?" Nyomi asked.

"Why are you asking me? I'm not his mother. If you want an answer go ask him," Tai said in her calm voice but on the inside she wanted to tell her to back off.

Deep down inside Nyomi was annoying Tai in every way possible. Lita finally arrived an the practice began. "Alright ladies, let's work hard since the weekend starts tomorrow!" Lita shouted. "Yes!" the girls said at once.

* * *

After practice, Tai couldn't help but think that Nyomi was glaring at her a few times. She shook off the thought, grabbed her cheerleading bag and tote, and began making her way out of the gym.

Kagami was waiting outside, but it looks like Nyomi beat Tai first. "You're late," he said glaring at her with those intense tiger eyes. He never really paid any attention to the fact that both girls were wearing a sport bra and dolphin shorts. "Sorry, it's not like I can just change clothes under 10 seconds. I'm not _that_ much of a prodigy," Tai replied.

Nyomi couldn't help but let a sly grin come across her face, "Tai-chan you said you didn't like anyone, but you're going on a date with Kagami-kun?" she said. "I don't and it's not a date I'm his tutor," Tai replied.

"Kagami-kun," Kagami turned his attention to the sly cheerleader, "Do you want to go out this weekend?" she asked. "If he wants to fail his midterms," Tai mumbled. "No," Kagami said as he grabbed Tai's arm and said, "Where the hell is you're driver?!"

"Ouch! Calm down he's right there, and stop pulling me, you're too rough," Tai whined. "Quit being a baby!" he snapped as the two got inside of the vehicle, leaving Nyomi outside of the gym. Nyomi wasn't a happy camper, one she can't find a way to make Tai miserable and two she just got rejected…..

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, I will have Chapter 7 out tomorrow no later than Thursday if that's not possible. Please know that I love comments and reviews. Tell your friends that love this show that there's an xOC fic for this since they are rare a this time. Especially one that is being constantly updated. Have a great night and see you in Chapter 7! :D


	7. Chapter 7: Love in Session

A mini recap :

Kagami needs a tutor so he reluctantly asks Tai. Tai agrees. Nyomi is aiming to hurt Tai, and winning Kagami as a trophy. Asami and Koga are a couple. Kagami is waiting to meet Tai for the first session, leaving a pissed off Nyomi who wanted some Kagami action to herself.

Disclaimer: I do not own the lovely characters of Kuroko No Basket, but I do own my named and unamed OCs. Happy reading! :D

* * *

Love in Basketball

Chapter Seven : Love in Session?

* * *

"Why do you live so far away?!" Kagami complained. "I didn't choose where to live, it is my father's house," Tai replied. "Anyway we're almost there so just be quiet and enjoy the ride," she continued.

Several minutes later they arrived at the gate of Soma Manor. "Typical, rich person, huge house and huge gate," Kagami pouted. "Once again, it's my father's house, I just live here," Tai replied.

The butler escorted the basketball player and cheerleader into the house to the study hall. "Stay here, I'm gonna go change," Tai said. "Not like I'd know where I'm going," Kagami replied.

"Yeah your to dumb to figure your way around my house," she said as she ran off to avoid being hit by the books he threw at her. "Tai's an asshole, even if she is a girl," Kagami mumbled, as he took a seat in the lounge sofa in front of the small table.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Tai returned, she had changed into a long sleeve black shirt with her sleeves rolled, skinny jeans, black socks, and she was wearing glasses with large square frames. She had also changed her hair to a high messy bun, two pins on each side, and loose strands.

"I'm back" she said with a smile, Kagami slightly blushed. _She's hot too, _he thought. He snapped out of it when she took the seat next to him. "Err...So what now?" he asked. "I need to see the last test grade you received on each subject," Tai replied.

* * *

An hour later, Kagami found all the papers needed only to depress the poor girl. "Jeez," she moaned. "Huh?" he replied. "Your scores are so low I don't even know where to start," she whined as she hung her head low.

"Let me think for a second," Tai said. Kagami stared at the girl, for some reasons he felt certain urges, which pissed him off because he doesn't even consider Tai as his associate, let alone his friend.

"Okay!" she said, snapping Kagami out of his thoughts. "We're gonna start with the subject you had the lowest score in," she picked up the paper, -_Eh…math, he even flunked the review items too.-_ she thought.

Kagami grunted, "This is ridiculous," Tai looked at Kagami, and noticed he hasn't been himself since they arrived at the Soma Manor. "Well now let's get started," Tai said.

* * *

-Two hours later-

"Tai, this is stupid. How are you any help if I can't understand you either?! You made more sense that night we went one on one!" he shouted. Then it dawned up Tai…she had to improvise her way of teaching him.

"Follow me," she said. "No, why are we leaving? You realized you're not so smart either?" he teased. "Shut up, if you want an easier understanding this is the only way. Plus you'll have fun," She said as she grabbed his hand. Kagami blushed again, a bit visible. When a guy is alone with a girl in a big house and she thinks of something fun, what else is there to do?

They walked into a lot behind the Soma Manor, Kagami looked down and noticed they were on a basketball court. He was amazed at the detail and size."Grab a ball from the rack," Tai said as she pointed to a cart on the sideline full of basketballs.

Kagami grabbed one and waited for the next task at hand. "Okay, so you need to make 20 points. What are the least amount of shots need to make exactly 20 points?" She questioned. Kagami thought about it for a while…but nothing came to him. "Try shooting the ball Kagami," Tai said as she shook her head.

_He's so _dense, she thought. Kagami began to shoot the ball, but by the time he had reached 4 points he came up with his answer, "10" he said. "Correct!" Tai replied with relief, she thought he was gonna go to 20 but at least he stopped before he even reached 10 points.

"Next question, you have to make a total of 15 shots, but you only make 7, how many did you miss?" she asked. "I'll be your blocker," she continued.

Kagami was allowed the first seven shots, but before Tai blocked his 9th attempt he decided to answer, "8," "Great. If only Sensei knew that basketball is the best learning device for you," she sighed.

* * *

Out of no where it started to pour down raining. "Damn it," Kagami cursed, he then glared at Tai, "When the hell did you bring an umbrella?!" he shouted. "It was beside the basketball cart," she replied pointing where she found it.

"Come on, you'll catch a cold if you stay out here any longer," before Kagami could reply, Tai was already running back to the house. "Damn it Tai!" he yelled as he ran to catch up.

Finally making it inside Kagami walks in to have a towel thrown at him. "Dry yourself off or you'll start to smell," Tai said while walking towards the kitchen. "Where are you going?" he asked. "Asking my Chef to make us something to eat. As much as you eat I'm sure you're hungry by now," Tai said.

"I don't eat that much, you just need to eat more….and I'm not hungry!" he snapped back, leaving only the sound of his stomach to prove that Tai is right. "Oh really?" she giggled. "Well when you are, feel free to come and eat, I'll be sure he makes more than enough. However, I'm sure your friend is telling you to go now," Tai said pointing at his stomach. "Whatever just go already," Kagami said.

* * *

"Wow Ryouga, you really outdid yourself this time!" Tai cheered, still in her cool tone. "Thank you Miss Soma, anything for you and your guest," he said with a smile. Kagami was already on his fourth plate, "So how is it?" Ryouga asked.

"It's really good, you really did go all out," Kagami replied. "Thank you Mr?" Ryouga said, "Kagami Taiga," he replied. "We're in the same class, and I'm tutoring him," Tai chimed.

"Ohhh, so you two are just friends?" Ryouga asked. "Yeah, Kagami-kun plays basketball at Seirin. He's really good too, but he still hasn't beat me yet," Tai said causing Kagami to almost choke on his food.

"Well you are a prodigy indeed Miss Soma," Ryouga said with a smile. Tai just laughed. "Well Miss Soma and Mr Taiga, I have to go. Master Soma has asked me to go prepare dinner for the business social," Ryouga said.

"Bye Ryouga-san, don't worry you'll knock em dead as good as your food is," Tai said with a small smile. "Bye," Kagami said. Ryouga left and the two were left alone.

* * *

"Ahh, I feel like my stomach is gonna burst," Kagami groaned. "Well you did eat almost twelve plates worth of food," Tai replied. "Wait, what are you doing?" she asked as he began removing his shirt, slightly blushing.

"I'm still soaking wet," he replied."Chauncy!" Tai called. "Yes Taiya-sama?" he replied noticing the shirtless muscular boy sitting at the table with Tai.

"Can you get a change of clothes for Kagami-kun please?" she asked. "Yes Miss Taiya, Mr?-" "Taiga. Kagami Taiga," Kagami said. "Yes please follow me," Chauncy replied.

"Meet me back at the study room when you're done kay," Tai said as she went to her room. It wasn't long ago that Tai found out her mother had died on a rainy day.

"Mother, I'm sure you would've loved to meet Kagami in person," she said with a small smile as she looked out of her window.

* * *

"Achoo!" Kagami sneezed. "Why Taiga-sama, sounds like either you have a cold or someone is talking about you," Chauncy said. "Soma," Kagami groaned.

"Taiga-sama," Chauncy began. "Hm?" Kagami replied. "You wouldn't happen to have any feelings for Milady would you?" Chauncy bluntly asked. "W-what?! No, we're just friends I guess," he replied with a slightly red face.

"So you aren't in love with Taiya-sama?" Chauncy asked. "No, we're just friends. The only thing I love is basketball," Kagami snapped back.

"Sorry, I just was wondering. I'm worried about her, she has to go through a marriage meeting that not even she knows about. She'll know soon though, but the only way her grandfather won't allow it is if she's in love with someone and they love her back.

By you visiting here, I thought you were the one," He replied with a small sigh. "I've only been here twice...and what the hell is a marriage meeting?" Kagami responded.

"She's engaged to the son of one of her father's friends, without the son asking," he replied. "The guy is pretty similar to you though, except there are some other interesting things like his side job," he continued.

"Oh." Kagami replied as he put on his shirt. "Well all finished! Don't you look dashing?" Chauncy said as he left the room. Kagami was wearing khakis, and a grey polo along with his chain.

* * *

"Took you long enough. I was getting bored and lonely," Tai pouted. "I didn't miss you one bit," Kagami bluntly stated. "Aww, how mean Kagami-kun. Anyway it's getting late, I'll get Saito to take you home," Tai replied.

Kagami didn't say anything, he was deep in thought about how his tutor is being given away to some guy that she doesn't even know about it. "Kagami?" Tai said. "Hm.." Kagami responded.

"Are you okay? You seem-" "I'm fine, just thinking about something," he replied. "I thought you'd be excited about the upcoming practice game, not deep in thought," she stated.

Remembering how he is to face one of the Generation of Miracles Kagami was on fire on the inside," Yeah, I can't wait. I'll defeat Kise of the Generation of Miracles!" he shouted. "Yeah I doubt it," Tai teased.

"I will win and become the best player in Japan," he said as he got closer to Tai. Thinking about what Chauncy said, Kagami realized how close they were he blushed and quickly turned in the opposite direction.

"Sir Taiga are you ready?" Saito asked. "U-uh yeah." Kagami replied. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Tai asked "Yeah, see you then," he waved as he was escorted by Saito to leave the manor.

* * *

Kagami has the love bug? For basketball? Yes. For Tai? In denial. I will have Chapter 8 up as soon as I can. I am in Band and we have a huge performance trip coming up next week, sooo I'll definitely be without wifi until we make it to the hotel. In any case, my goal is to have 10 chapters up this week. Please know that I love comments and reviews. See you in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8 : Three's a Crowd

Mini recap:

Tai tutors Kagami for the first time. Things didn't work out so well at first, but once she incorporated basketball Kagami learned the lessons quickly. It rained so they had to end a bit early. Butler Chauncy initiates Kagami's thoughts of Tai being more than a friend. The two go their separate ways, Kagami is left deep in thought.

I am so sorry about the lateness. I am having issues with my roommate and I am having to make changes to the story to fit the readers needs...Here it is! Chapter 8...:D It's still hard to believe I only started this just a few days ago. Oh yeah, Disclaimer: I do not own the lovely characters of Kuroko No Basket, but I do own my own named and unamed OCs. Happy reading! :D

* * *

Love in Basketball

Chapter Eight : Three's a Crowd

* * *

It was finally the weekend since Tai had been tutoring Kagami. She went to go get a quick lunch for two, but wasn't expecting a guest when she returned downstairs. "Ah, Tai-chan nice place you have here..well don't you look nice," she said.

Nyomi was wearing a casual summer dress with a floral design, a light short gray cardigan and heels. Tai was wearing a graphic tank, with skinny jeans, converse, her hair was down and wavy and she had dangle earrings with her glasses as well.

"N-nyomi-senpai?" Tai said with a shocked expression. "Aww now don't be that way, we're on the same team so of course we have to visit each other right," she replied. "Soma! What the hell are you doing I'm starving?!" Kagami shouted.

"Tai-chan! Kagami-kun is here too?!" Nyomi cheer. "Err, yeah I'm his tutor," she replied. Kagami ran out of the room to see what was taking Tai so long only to find the one girl that urked him the most. Kagami wore his usual black tee, jeans, and tennis shoes.

* * *

"Kagami-kun!~" Nyomi sang as she ran to hug him. Kagami struggled a bit to get the girl off of him, "What the he—get off," he struggled. "But why, I thought we could spend some time together this -chan can you hurry his lesson up for our date?" she whined. "Date?" Tai asked looking at Kagami.

"Yes, I asked Kagami out on a da-" "And I clearly said no," he bluntly stated cutting her off. "Ah, Kagami-kun don't be so mean about it," Tai sighed. "Kagami-kun, I have to admit I have fallen for you. You're my type from your looks down to your personality," Nyomi lied through her teeth, well not about his looks. Tai couldn't believe her ears, and Kagami was speechless.

"What do you have to say?" Nyomi asked. "That's nice, but I can't say the same," he replied. "There's someone else?!" she whined. Nyomi then looked at Tai, "Let me guess you like her?" she asked pointing at Tai.

Kagami blushed a little, "W-what? No, why do people keep asking me that?!" he shouted. "People?" Tai asked. "Yeah the whole basketball club has asked me...more than once too and it pisses me off!" he snapped back. "Why is that?" Nyomi asked.

"I only love basketball, plus she's not my type," he lied. Tai felt a sharp pain for some unknown reason. "Anyway enough of this, Kagami we have to get back to work. We've wasted to much time," she said.

"Don't keep Kagami-kun here long he has a game tomorrow and he needs his rest," Nyomi said as she left, but not before giving Kagami a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

"Sheesh, it's about time she left. Wanna finish the bet we made?" he teased. "We can do that later, right now we need to work on your English.

It's sad you stayed in America and rather having an advantage you're worse than someone who has never been around foreigners," she said coldly.

"That's no fun," he pouted. "It's your fault for failing. Let's finish this then you'll have the rest of the day to yourself and I can go to Rei's," she replied.

* * *

This session was probably a tense one, there were no off topic things said and it was more of a boring session that made Kagami sleepy. "Done. Great job this time, but next time work on trying to stay awake," Tai said.

"Next time don't be so boring," he said as he got closer to her. The two glared at each other with intensity. "What's that supposed to mean?" she replied. "You're more boring than Sensei and you don't even talk as much as he does," he barked.

Tai tried to hit Kagami but failed when he grabbed her arm. "Soma," he snarled. "Haha, you caught me, but I'm not weak. Wrestling probably isn't you-"Kagami picked up Tai.

He held her by her waist with one arm and held her over his back while she kicked an waved her arms. "Hey put me down!" she shouted. "Sorry, I can't do that. Unless you admit that I win this match," he teased.

* * *

Tai's punches and kicks seemed effective, but Kagami would not budge. "Damnit, you're pretty tough for a girl, but that's not enough pain to make me let go," he taunted. "Fine then," Tai replied as she aimed for Area 52* but failed when Kagami dropped her on the floor.

"Hey you could've done that in a gentle way," she whined. "That was a low blow Soma," Kagami snarled. "Soma this, Soma that. You're always calling me by my last name," Tai said.

"You're an enemy until I win against you, so Soma is your name," Kagami teased. "An ene—Ah keep your friends close, but your enemies closer," she replied. Kagami looked at her with a puzzled look as he put out a hand to help her up.

Rather than getting up Tai pulled him down, but she failed to prevail on top and ended up being held down by Kagami. "Kagami-kun ho-" "Remember you're an enemy," he teased with a mischievous smile.

"Right...but uh," Tai realized the position they were in, only to be seen by the lovely Nyomi. "So there is something between you two!" she shouted.

* * *

Kagami and Tai blushed while trying to position themselves appropriately. "No not at all, we were just wrestling...and sad to say he was winning," Tai said with a light laugh.

"Oh really? Are you sure he wasn't holding you down and about to kiss you. He was pretty close," Nyomi quickly replied back. "I wasn't trying anything. Why the hell does it matter to you Adachi?" Kagami snapped back.

"Angry already cause I spoiled your fun? With Asami with Koga, I should ask Lita to make a new rule now shouldn't I?" she replied as she finally left the manor. "Damnit!" Kagami cursed.

"Kagami-kun...I'm sorry about what happened. Maybe you should go, you do need your rest for tomorrow." Tai said looking slightly sullen. "Hm, oh yeah...why are you apologizing? If she wasn't a girl I'd kick her ass," he bluntly stated.

"Kagami...," Tai sighed. "Also, she can be arrested for being here without your permission." he replied. "Yeah...well Saito should be ready shortly, I'll see you tomorrow," she responded.

Something left when he was about to leave, Kagami gave a weird look to Tai. He looked confused and disappointed. However, she disregarded it as something else bothering him.

* * *

Oh my, how I would love to hook these two up now, but it is far too soon my friends. Kagami hasn't forgotten about Tai's unamed fiancé. :O Please remember I love comments and reviews. I will have Chapter 9 available as soon as possible. Have a nice day! :D


	9. Chapter 9 : Kaijou vs Seirin

Mini recap :

Tai tutors Kagami again, but the lovely air is interrupted by Nyomi. :O She finally leaves, but once Kagami wants to stay Tai says he should rest for the game against Kaijou.

Disclaimer: I do not own the smexy characters of Kuroko no Basket D: ,but I do own my own named and unamed OCs. Enjoy yourselves! :D

* * *

Love in Basketball

Chapter Nine: Kaijou vs Seirin, Kise's Bride to Be?

* * *

"So this is Kaijou High," Hyuuga said. "Yeah, but why is the other half of the court closed off?" one of the first years asked. The coach approached Seirin's team and replied, "Because you don't need a full court for losing teams," Kagami and the rest of his team were pissed at such an insult.

Before Riko could say anything, Kise came over to give the team something encouraging to say. "Don't worry just show him that you need the full court...unless you're nothing but a bluff," he said with a competitive smile.

* * *

The Seirin cheerleaders sat in the bleachers to watch the game, only to see that Kaijou's Cheerleaders were all hung over Kise. "Kise!~ We love you!~" They all sang. Yukio Kasamatsu, the captain of Kaijou's basketball team, looked at Kise.

This only resulted in Kise being kicked, like he wasn't already being abused. "Yukioicchi, why?" Kise whined. "You better not let your fangirls distract you!" Yukio snapped. "Don't worry my heart has already been stolen by my fiancé," Kise said with a smile. "Fiancé?" Yukio asked.

Everyone couldn't believe their ears, and the fangirls were upset but they still cheered him on. "Well who is she?" he asked. "Hey we have a game to play here!" Kagami shouted. "Right... Hey Kagamicchi, let's make a bet," Kise began.

Kagami quirked a brow holding a little interest in what the blonde had to say. "If you win I'll say who my fiancé is by calling her to the court. If I win, I'll tell you who she is and you are to stay clear from her." Kise began.

"But you may not know her so things should work out fine!" he cheered which earned him another kick from Yukio. "When did this happen?!" he shouted. "Ever heard of a marriage meeting? Sheesh, let's just play," he whined.

Kaijou was expecting an easy win, well except Kise since he was playing against Kuroko. Seirin has the ball and Kagami goes for the dunk...breaking the goal. Speechless and angry Kaijou's coach decides to let them have the full court to play.

"The brute...he could've simply did a layup," Rei said. "Yeah, but I don't think that wouldn't prove his point," Tai replied. Momo and Tomo were taken with how Rei and Tai knew so much about basketball. Asami silently cheered for Koga, while Lita and Nyomi paid attention to the intense game.

* * *

Nyomi's attention was distracted when Kise took a quick glare at Tai. The cheerleaders wear in there warmup suits that consisted of a jacket, tank, and pants, but it had to be pulled off by girls with curves and they were in them perfectly. She took the quick look as something interesting and decided to make her move.

"Tai-chan~" Nyomi sang. "Hm?" Tai answered still tuned into the game. "Isn't Kise-kun checking you out?" She asked. Tai didn't really notice but Kise was giving quick glances in her direction but she took it as him checking out a bunch of cheerleaders, not necessarily her.

"Err, I'm into the game and I didn't really notice, but now that you think about it...I don't even know the guy," Tai sighed. "Looks like love at first sight? Well one-sided since you have Kagami," Nyomi teased.

"Whatever, and nothing is going on. I'm just his tutor, oh yea don't forget I can have you arrested for you being in my house without my consent," Tai said coldly. Nyomi remained quiet while the rest of the cheerleaders either giggled or stared at Nyomi.

* * *

The game was really intense and the score was close, but it was only the first half and Seirin's team was beginning to fatigue a little. Riko began thinking of how she needs to train the team differently after seeing how Kagami can drive a game.

Kaijou was winning, but little did Seirin know was that all Kagami and Kuroko had to do was work together. Kagami continued to try to win on his own, but cost his team another score distance when Kise copied his moved and scored.

The first half was over and the teams began to rest for a while, well Kuroko was knocked out for a while. He denied the fact that he needed medical attention and decided to rest. Kaijou's team began discussing Kuroko's ability, "If he uses his full potential, that could cost us the game," Yukio said.

"Don't worry he has a weakness," Kise began. "Kise does have a weakness...," Kuroko began. The Generation of Miracles can only use their abilities for a certain amount of time, and also Kise cannot copy Kuroko's ability. "You guys sure are playing rough," Lita said as the cheerleaders approached their team.

"Yea Kaijou's no joke," Hyuuga responded. "Kagami are you okay? I'm sure you're tired," Nyomi said as she sat all over him only to be pushed off. "Back off Adachi, I don't have time for this," Kagami snapped as he went outside for a bit.

* * *

"Pushing her was kind of harsh don't you think?" Tai asked. "S-soma! You shouldn't pop up like that, I'm still not used to Kuroko doing that," Kagami said startled. "Don't avoid the question," Tai replied.

"No, she deserved it if you ask me. She's wanting something bad to happen to you," Kagami responded. "Sounds like someone cares about me," Tai teased. "U-uh, no it's just, that's not right to do," Kagami stuttered.

Before Tai left something unbelievable happened, Tai kissed Kagami on the cheek. "Thanks," she said with a small smile and left. Kagami held his cheek for a while and felt the heat on his face.

He was pissed off because he knew she was just teasing him, giving him the adrenaline he needed along with being pissed at Kuroko for being so weak.

* * *

There was a turn in the game when the second year Seirin players began to show off their abilities as well. Kuroko seems to have recovered, "Coach I wanna be back in," he insisted. "But you're not okay, you still have to rest," Riko replied. "Please," he begged. Riko sighed and reluctantly agreed.

The game turned finally for the good, until Kise really started to push himself. Both teams were at 98 and only one shot would determine who would win. Kuroko has some plan because he never holds the ball.

Kuroko shoots, but the ball misses until Kagami shows up to dunk the winning ball. Seirin wins 100-98 and Kise has to keep his word. "Damnit." Kise cursed. It must be hard for someone who has never lost before, he even felt tears.

Yukio kicks Kise to snap him out of his sappy mood. "Idiot! Not only did we lose but you lost your own bet!" he shouted. Seirin had completely forgotten about the bet as they were getting ready to leave.

"Right..." Kise began. Kise walks toward Tai, "My fiancé is none other than the beautiful heiress...Taiya Soma." he said as he kissed her hand.

* * *

It's a little short, but it's nice to see Kise again right? I do apologize for the long wait up to this game, but once it gets deeper it won't be a time difference. I just needed time to think, you understand right? Please leave comments and reviews, they are my best friends :D! I will see you in Chapter 10 xD! Have a nice day/night!


	10. Chapter 10 : The Marriage Meeting

Mini recap:

Kaijou vs Seirin, Seirin wins. Kise reveals his fiancé as Tai. Tai has no idea, but she has a marriage meeting to attend. Kagami isn't too happy about the situation period.

Disclaimer: I do not own the lovely characters of Kuroko No Basuke. However, I do own my named and unamed OCs. Happy reading! :D

* * *

Love in Basketball

Chapter Ten: The Marriage Meeting

* * *

"Haha, you're funny I don't recall any marriage settings being set up with you," Tai replied cooly. "Ah, Taiyaicchi you're so calm, it's cute," he said with a smile. Kagami clenched his fists, "What the hell?! Is this some kind of joke!" he shouted.

"No Kagamicchi, not at all. Taiyaicchi's father and my father are good friends and they agreed on the two of us to be married," Kise replied. Tai couldn't believe her ears, "So there was a meeting arranged?" Tai asked. "Yes, my beloved. Although we have met a bit early it is in two days," Kise replied.

Realizing he was still holding her hand, Tai took her hand away and began to call her father. Unfortunately, she was stopped by Nyomi. "So you have Kagami and Kise. Who's next?" she teased.

"Get out of my way Adachi," Tai said coldly. "How dare you talk to your senpai that way?!" Nyomi snapped. "You're too immature for me to even consider you as my senior," Tai replied.

Before the quarrel could go any further, Lita grabs Nyomi and drags her to the parking lot. "Come on let's go home," Lita said. "Right," the others said. "See you in two days Taiyaicchi-sama!" Kise yelled. Tai just sighed as she walked away.

* * *

Seirin's basketball club decided to go out and eat. Kagami tried getting his mind of the situation and couldn't figure out why he cared. "Kagami, are you alright?" Hyuuga asked.

Kagami didn't respond, he just kept eating. "I don't see why he's mad. I thought you said she wasn't your type," Kuroko bluntly stated scaring both Hyuuga and Kagami. Kagami choked on his food realizing that he was probably out of his mind.

"S-she isn't...I don't see why the hell it's anyone's business," he snapped back. "Kagami, it's okay if you like someone. You're a growing boy and you're gonna like girls...unless yo-" "Hell no!" Kagami shouted. "What the hell are you saying? If it's about me kissing Kuroko in the locker room it was an accident!" he shouted.

* * *

-Flashback-

"I heard Nyomi was at Tai's house while she was tutoring you," Kuroko said. "Yeah, she's annoying as hell," Kagami bluntly stated. "She was telling someone you were on top of Tai," Kuroko responded. Kagami twitched, "Why that dirty little...I don't get what her problem is. One day someone's gonna kick her ass," he said with a crooked smile.

"You'd love to see that so you and Tai could be left alone, wouldn't you?" Kuroko asked. Kagami grabbed Kuroko by his shirt, "If I don't get my grades up how the hell will I be the best player in Japan?!" he shouted.

"I know that, but you like Tai-san. You were blushing the other day when people were talking about the way she dresses to cheerleading practice," Kuroko bluntly responded.

Kuroko tried to retaliate before Kagami could respond, but he ended up slipping and falling...on top of Kagami. "Practice was great today!" Riko shouted. The rest of the team remained quiet due to the situation at hand...

-End Flashback-

* * *

"It was an accident," Kuroko said. "Right, you have that...but what's this I hear about you being on top of Tai...at _her_ house?" Riko asked placing her hands on her hips. Kagami deeply blushed remembering that day, "W-we were wrestling and I happened to be winning," Kagami said with a boastful smile.

"The way Nyomi described was that your faces were slow close you were gonna kiss," Koga replied. Kagami spit out his drink, "No, she's my tutor and that's it! I don't like her and I don't give a damn about her being Kise's fiancé!" he shouted.

"But Kagami, Tai cares. What if you can stop the engagement?" Kuroko asks. "She's smart, she'll figure out something on her own," Kagami grunted.

* * *

-Cheerleaders Celebration-

"I wish Tai-chan could come," Tomo whined. "Yeah, I wanted to learn how to be chill," Momo chimed in. The twins sighed and continued to sulk.

"Rei-san, do you think Tai-san will be okay?" Asami asked. "I don't know. I know she will be, but I think she has feelings for Kagami, whether the two deny or not they like each other," Rei replied.

"Yeah, Kagami-kun got really upset when Kise said Tai was his fiancé," Asami sighed. "Which proves he likes her, the mean ones always have a soft spot somewhere," Rei replied with a smile.

-In the Ladies Room-

"Nyomi, what's your problem?" Lita asked. "Why what do you mean Lita-chan," Nyomi replied with a sly smile. "You're trying to attack Tai, but you know it won't work," she responded.

"It'll work, I just need some time that's all," Nyomi smiled. "I can't stop your actions, but if I see anything out of hand I _will_ kick you off the squad," Lita replied in a serious tone, glaring at Nyomi as she left the bathroom.

* * *

-Meanwhile in Tai's room-

**-Ah, Taiyaichhi! You called, I'm so excited.**

**-Err, yeah I figured I might as well before the meeting.**

**-Don't worry about dressing up too much, you're already pretty hot if you ask me.**

Tai blushed a little, **-I leave my attire as a surprise, but what will we be doing.**

**-Aww, spoiling my fun. We're going to chat to get to know each other-but I must go. I have a photo shoot in an hour. Love you Taiyaichii! **

Tai didn't even have the chance to say goodbye, he just hung up. She sighed as she laid back on her bed thinking of the events that occurred so far. She even thought about what Kagami said when stood in between the Kise and herself.

"That jerk Kagami," she pouted. "Something wrong Taiya-sama?" a voice said behind her bedroom door. Chauncy stuck his head in to check on the lovesick teen.

"Oh, Chauncy...I'm fine I jus-" "Don't want to marry Kise-sama?" he cut her off. "No it's not that, I...I don't know. Kise's nice, but I can't say I like him," she replied. "If you ever need to talk I'm here, I have to go. Your father needs his caffeine you know," he replied

Tai giggled, "Thanks. Also you should just forget the caffeine. It's not good for him anyway. Plus maybe he'd act normal without it for once," she replied with a smile.

Tai spent her daily routine of dinner and going to bed. She dreaded the days to come.

* * *

-Two days later-

Tai looked out her car window to see the home of Kise Ryouta. She had to admit his house was very beautiful. Once Saito made it to the front door, Tai got out and was met by the one and only Kise. "Ah, Taiyaiichi. You look beautiful...or should I say hot," he said as he grabbed her hand to kiss it.

Tai was wearing a casual floral dress about medium length, an ivory cardigan, dangle earrings, and wedges. She wore her hair long and wavy, fully exposing its length and texture. Tai blushed a little at his compliment, "Why thank you Kise-kun. You look very handsome," she replied with a smile.

Kise wore a light blue dress shirt, khakis, and dress shoes. His sleeves were rolled up a bit, and few of the buttons were opened.

"Shall we go inside or would you like to go to the patio area?" he asked. "Umm, the patio?" she questioned her choice a bit. "Of course, right this way," he replied.

* * *

Kise lead her through the most beautiful garden that had a pathway that led them directly to the patio area. The patio area consisted of several tables and a fountain area. Tai was amazed by the creativity, but deep down inside reminded her of home a little bit.

"Lovely isn't it? We had an American come and design it to make it stand out," Kise said as he smiled and pulled out her seat for her. "No wonder why it reminded me of my home back in the States, it's very similar," she replied.

"I knew you'd say that, did you like it there?" Kise asked as he smiled. "Yeah, it was pretty cool. The school systems are completely different here, but I miss the States from time to time," she replied. "Very interesting, what made you decide to move to Japan?" he asked.

"Well, in the States I stayed with my mother, while my father worked here. She passed away recently...but enough about me. What about you?" she replied. "I'm sorry to hear that...sounds like you two were very close," he began. "Me on the other hand, I play basketball of course, but I am also a model," he answered.

"Why become a model?" she asked. "It's a side job, but you have to admit...I'm just as hot as you," he replied as he smiled. Tai noticed that Kise was very close to her, but she didn't know what to do.

He's kind to her, but she saw how he was during the basketball game. _He is as crazy about winning a basketball game as Bakagami_, she thought. "So when shall we go on our first date?" he asked. Tai was snapped out of her thoughts and began to think about her schedule.

"How about next week on Friday?" she asked. "That'll be great! I'll have a ride ready for you at seven," he replied with a huge smile. Tai could tell he was happy, because he was blushing a little bit.

* * *

-An hour later-

"Taiyaicchi, I have a ride ready to take you back home," Kise said. "Oh why thank you, but I think I may ask them to stop somewhere...if that's ok," she replied. "It's fine, but be safe. I can't have anything bad happen to you," he replied.

They said their goodbyes and Tai was escorted to her ride. She had the ride drop her off at the fast food place, where she had been challenged on the spot by Kagami after practice.

She walks in to order her meal, but when she turned around after getting her drink she runs into someone she didn't want to see at that moment. "Soma?" Kagami asked with a confused expression.

* * *

I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. Tuesdays and Thursdays are my busy days. Also, I did mention my roommate issue. I decided to move into a single dorm, which took a while. Anyway, I will be writing chapters 11-17 so be on the lookout for updates! Thanks for all the feedback and reviews. Glad to know people love it! As always please do leave comments and reviews. See ya next time! :D


	11. Chapter 11: Work it Out

Mini recap:

Kise and Tai have their marriage meeting and they each learn something about the other. They plan their first date, but they aren't officially a couple. Tai is offered a ride all the way home, but decides to be dropped off at the fast food restaurant. Who knew Kagami would be there?

Disclaimer: I do not own the lovely characters of Kuroko No Basuke. However, I do own my named and unamed OCs. Happy reading! :D

* * *

Love in Basketball

Chapter Eleven : Work it Out

* * *

"Soma?" Kagami asked. Tai didn't know how to respond without seeming nervous, "O-oh, Kagami-kun. Funny meeting you here," she replied. "Yeah...it is. I was thinking about what happened after the game," he said with a sullen look.

"Really? Like what?" she replied. "Well—uh...you know. With you having to date Kise and all you probably won't be able to tutor me as often," he replied as an excuse. Tai never thought about it, but tutoring Kagami is what got them where they are.

"Who says we're dating? It was just a marriage meeting and I only said yes to going out on a date with him because he seems nice," she replied. Kagami had to register what he was hearing, and his eye began to twitch. "You're going out on a date with him!" he snapped.

"It's none of your business," she replied. "So do you like him?" he asked. "I can't say...I like someone else, but he doesn't know that," she replied as she grabbed her food to go and left.

Kagami couldn't be any denser. He was pissed that Tai was probably gonna end up with Kise, and he was more pissed off trying to think of who Tai _really_ likes.

* * *

It was time for school again and Tai spent her morning preparing and went to breakfast. She was wearing her uniform, and her hair was down similar to how she had it at the meeting with Kise. Except, this time she has hair clips to add a little style.

"Tai-chan~" Rei sang. Tai turn around to greet her best friend. "Yo," she replied. "So what happened? You haven't texted me all weekend. I was worried about you," she whined. "Hehe, sorry about that I was busy at the meeting with Kise and I ran into Kagami afterwards," she replied.

"What?! No way!" she shouted. "What did he say? Did he finally confess his love to you?" she asked as she swooned in the flowers of moe. "Wha—No, nothing happened...not really," Tai replied.

"What do you mean not really?" Rei asked. "He just asked about my time with Kise that's all," Tai replied. The girls took their seats and Tai took out her manga.

* * *

The class got quiet very quickly, so either Kagami or Sensei has entered the room. Tai looked up from her manga to see Kagami looking as grumpy as ever. He walked passed Rei and Tai without saying a word.

"Either he lost his voice or he's really really mad Tai-chan," Rei whispered to her friend as she looked at the aggressive tiger. "Yeah, I wonder what he's all upset about," Tai whispered back.

Kuroko made his appearance in between the two girls, "There are two reasons why," he began. "K-k-kuroko! You should know better than to give people panic attacks!" Rei shouted. Tai laughed at her friend, "But what are these two reasons?" she asked Kuroko.

"Well one is pretty obvious, you having to marry Kise," he replied. "And the other?" Rei chimed in. "Practicing for Interhigh. He doesn't feel like he's improving and he wants it to hurry so he can go up against the Generation of Miracles," he replied.

"Just because he beat one, doesn't mean he'll beat them all," Tai said. "Not true...there's hope right?" Rei asked. "Not really...they only get harder. Each of us have special abilities that form a winning team as they would say," Kuroko replied. "Oh," Rei sighed.

Kagami did not pay any attention to their conversation he was too busy thinking as he looked out the window. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Rei handed him a piece of paper.

_Bakagami! :D Meet me behind the school, kay? I have something to tell you._

-_Rei_

_What the hell could she possibly want to tell me_, he thought. He balled up the paper and threw it at the back of Rei's head only to receive a detention from Sensei.

* * *

If anyone could die from boredom it would be Tai, she was waiting to go to lunch to keep her sanity from such a long period in class.

"Tai-chan~ Look Tomo! It's Tai-chan!" Momo cheered. "Yay! Tai-chan~," Tomo sang. Tai giggled, "Hey Momo and Tomo. Long time no s-," before she could finished she was tackled by the two twins in a tightening hug.

"Tomo-chan what's wrong with Tai?" she asked. Tai was laying on the ground seemingly unconscious. "I don't know Momo...Tai-chan~" she sang as she shook Tai around a bit.

"Ack! I'm fine, I'm fine...just dying...too many times if you ask me," she replied. The two girls cheered. "Tai-san!" Asami shouted as she ran towards her friends. "Asa-chan, How are you?" Tai asked.

"I'm fine, but actually I came to talk to you about Nyomi," she replied. "Oh," was all Tai said. "She's trying to make things miserable for you, but I can't let that happen," Asami began. "Asa-chan don't worry about it, it's not a big-," Tai stopped mid sentence due to some type of weird peppy laugh...

* * *

-Behind the School-

"Ah, Kagami...you're late," Rei said. "Oh I'm sorry, would you rather have me starve to death," he groaned. "As much as you eat, I don't see that being possible," Rei replied.

Before Kagami responded to her insult, "You may not want Tai to tutor you, but at least show some type of respect to her. You're going to have to see her a lot especially with Interhigh coming up in a week," she began.

"Who said I wasn't, just because I don't speak to her doesn't mean anything," he snapped. "Ugh, you big jerk...for crying out loud she likes you but you're too stubborn to realize it," Rei snapped back.

"She likes me? She told me she liked someone else, but she didn't know if he liked her back," he replied with a confused expression. Rei face palms herself, " Bakagami...Baaaakaagami...you big idiot it _he _is you!" she shouted. Kagami didn't know how to respond.

Rei's phone buzzed, "Asa-chan?" she was confused until she read the message. When she got up, she realized Kagami had already left. "Kaga- Where did he run off too?" she asked herself.

* * *

"Tai-chan. How's life? Seems like you can't decide on a guy lately," Nyomi snarled. "My life is none of your business," Tai replied as she pulled out her manga. "Reading that stupid book won't help you," Nyomi snapped. Asami and the twins were extremely worried about the situation at hand.

Before she could attempt to hit Tai, someone from behind her grabbed her arm and pulled her off the ground. "Yay!Kagami-kun!" the twins cheered. "K-kagami." Nyomi stuttered.

Kagami looked more pissed off than he was earlier. "You annoy me," was all he said. Nyomi had never had a guy treat her so badly, and what made it worse was that she wanted to make Kagami hers. "Bakagami, put her down. You should learn how to treat girls," Tai interrupted.

"She was just about to-" "I can defend myself," she said cutting him off, never removing her eyes off her manga. "Fine but I'm not liable for your injuries," he grunted. "No one said you were," she replied slightly laughing.

"Nyomi-san, you're not much of a threat to me...but be aware if you continue to pester me don't say I didn't warn you," Tai said keeping her calm composure.

"I can say the same for you," Nyomi snarled. "Tai-chan!" Rei shouted. Nyomi walked off, she knew if she tried something Rei would have probably done something.

* * *

"Rei-chan, where were you? I was wondering why it was so quiet," Tai looked up and smiled at her friend. Rei hugged Tai, "Oh thank goodness, I made it just in time," she cried. "Rei—yo—hugging...t—ight," Tai choked. "Sorry about that," Rei apologized as she let go of her friend.

"I feel like everyone is out to get me," Tai laughed. "If Nyomi were actually a threat either the hugs of my friends or she would be the death of me," she joked. Everyone laughed in relief, well all except Kagami who just stood there.

"Kagami-kun," Rei said as she looked at him in an authoritative way. Kagami grunted, "Soma, I don't mind if you still tutor me...even if you are dating that bastard...I still have to have the grades to stay in the basketball club," he said.

Tai got up and looked at Kagami only to punch him in the stomach. "You're right, I do feel better after hitting someone," she giggled. "W-why you," he barked. Tai ran off, while the others watched and laughed at the two.

* * *

I'm not gonna lie, this chapter is short and not my greatess...but this is more of a filler chapter focusing on how Kagami and Tai feel about the situation. Anyway I'll have chapters 12 and 13 out soon. Definitely no later than tomorrow, now that my mini-writer's block has been eliminated by me brainstorming for a while. I am sorry for the lateness, I am usually fast but I had to go through a room change and move into my new room. Thanks for the current comments and reviews. Please leave comments and reviews :D. I _love_ them. :P See ya in the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12: The Tale of the Horoscope I

Mini recap:

Tai sees Kagami at the fast food place, they argue a bit. Time for school again and Seirin's Basketball Club is preparing for the Interhigh. Rei talks with Kagami. Nyomi tries to feud with Tai, but is interrupted by Kagami. Kagami and Tai decide to keep working together to keep him on the basketball team.

Disclaimer: I do not own the lovely characters of Kuroko No Basuke. However, I do own my named and unamed OCs. Happy reading! :D

* * *

Love in Basketball

Chapter 12: The Tale of the Horoscope Part I

* * *

-Ryouta Manor-

"Sir, Kise. There's a young man by the name of Midorima here to see you," his butler said. "Ah, Midorimaicchi!" Kise said as he greeted his old teammate. "Kise...what's this I hear about you being engaged?" he asked as he walked in.

Kise noticed that Midorima was carrying an item along, "Still reading horoscopes I see? They aren't always true ya know," he said. "The lucky item for today baby blue blanket," Mirdorima said slightly irritated.

"Let me guess you came here to tell me about the horoscopes about myself?" Kise asked. "Why wouldn't I? Now we shall begin," Midorima replied.

Kise groaned at the thought of hearing what Midorima had to say, "What's her sign?" he asked. "Her birthday is September 25th," Kise replied. Midorima seemed to be intrigued.

"Ahh, a libra...yes indeed a very compatible match with a gemini. You two may be perfect for each other after all, but you must carry your lucky charm," Midorima began. Kise looked at Midorima with a confused expression.

* * *

"The horoscope for a gemini today is bad even in love. It says that you'll be separated the same way you came to be," Midorima continued. Kise started laughing, "And you expect me to believe that," he replied.

"Kise, the horoscopes never lie," Midorima answered. "Whatever," Kise began to lose his interest. "I'll be going now...enjoy your date," Midorima said. "Bye Midorimaicchi, and you should stop reading horoscopes. They aren't always right ya know," Kise replied as he opened the door for his friend to leave.

It didn't occur to Kise until after Midorima left, that he knew about his date with Tai. He disregarded the fact and had a ride be prepared for Tai later in the evening.

* * *

Tai began to get ready for her date with Kise, she was unsure of whether she wanted to keep the same style as the meeting or be more dressed up. Her phone buzzed, and she looked to see that Kise had text her.

[Wear something comfortable, you will be changing clothes :)] Tai seemed confused so she grabbed a long sleeve tee, some jeans and sneakers.

* * *

After getting ready, it was almost seven. She looked out her window to see that her ride arrived earlier than expected. Tai grabbed her handbag and ran downstairs to greet the driver.

"Hello Miss Soma. I will be your driver for this evening. Your kimono has been prepared and is ready for you to be changed into," he said. "Kimono?" Tai asked. "Yes, Sir Kise is treating you to a traditional restaurant this evening," he replied.

Tai deep down inside felt a little excited. She only wore a kimono when she was a younger child, but never worn one pass the age of 12.

The kimono was very beautiful, it was violet with a floral pattern design. The floral pattern was white, which gave the dress a bright and pure look.

After changing, Tai was escorted to the vehicle and they made their way to their destination. Tai was still amazed by the beauty of the kimono, and she was curious to know how she looked as well.

* * *

The car finally arrived at the restaurant and Kise was waiting along with two larger men that seemed to be bodyguards. Most likely to keep the crazy fangirls away from the two.

"Taiyaicchi, you look really pretty," Kise smiled. Tai smiled back, "Thank you and you look handsome as well," she replied. Kise was wearing a kimono as well. It was blue, which expressed his masculinity and went well with his appearance.

The guards escorted the two teens to their area and the food was already set for them to eat. "I'm not one that particularly likes to have to choose, so I bought enough of everything on the menu for us to enjoy Taiyaicchi!" he cheered.

Tai was speechless, it was one thing for him to be nice to her. Maybe he's too nice for her liking. "U-hm...thank you, I really don't know what to say," she replied. "You're welcome! I'm glad you like it Taiyaicchi-san," he smiled.

* * *

They finally sat down and grabbed a plate to feast on the galore on the table. Unfortunately, the guards were losing their cool when they heard a noise. They looked up to see a light in the sky.

"Is that a helicopter?" one asked. "It looks like it. Man these fangirls do anything," he replied. Kise and Tai tried to continue to enjoy their date amongst the loud noise; however, a voice screeched from the helicopter.

"Taiya-chan~" a voice sang, but it cracked so much Tai began to think of who could want her at a time like this. Although she couldn't see it very well, she was sure her family's Zaibatsu symbol was on the helicopter which meant one thing.

"Father?" she questioned. "Taiya-chan...the engagement is off. Kise is no longer your fiancé," he said with an infuriated expression on his face...

* * *

Sorry for this being late and short. As you may already know my birthday passed so I am 18 now woo! :D Anyway isn't this interesting? I think including Midorima's horoscope reading really added some humor, because I can't take him seriously. Thanks for the favorites and follows. Thanks for the comments and reviews. Please do more I love them! Also sorry Kagami wasn't in this part, but he'll be back. He needs a break :P Have a nice day and see ya in the next chapter! :D


	13. Chapter 13 : The Tale of the HoroscopeII

Mini recap:

Midorima goes to see Kise to tell him the horoscope for the gemini before his date with Tai. Kise disregards his message and sends a ride for Tai with a special surprise. The two are wearing kimonos at a traditional style japanese restaurant, but the two are interrupted before the good meal could start. Tai's father arrives, and says the engagement is off...

Disclaimer: I do not own the lovely characters of Kuroko No Basuke. However, I do own my named and unamed OCs. Happy reading! :D

* * *

Love in Basketball

Chapter 13: The Tale of the Horoscope Part II

* * *

"Taiya-chan, get on the latter," her father said trying to keep a calm composure. "Wha—why, did something go wrong?" she asked. "Just go...or else," he threatened. "Uhm, you aren't going to do that are you," Tai said a bit worried about her father's sanity.

Next thing you know, Tai's father jumps down and ties a rope to her ankle. Before she realized it Tai had been pulled up off her feet, "Bungeee!" she screamed. "Don't try this at home kids," her father said in a direction that had no one standing there.

"Somaicchi-sama, did I do something wrong?" Kise asked with a sullen expression. "No...but I can't have my daughter marrying a son of a cheating idiot," he replied. Kise looked confused.

"For safe precautions I don't want a child of a cheater marrying my precious Taiya-chan, her heart would be broken," Mr. Soma continued. "Somaicchi-sama, I don't understand what is go-," "None of your business son. This is between grown men!" a voice shouted.

"You too father? I don't understand what's going on," Kise face palmed himself. "Son it all started three hours ago," his father began.

* * *

-Flashback-

"Ryouta! Let's play a game while we wait for the results of the date," Mr. Soma said with a happy child like expression. "Like what?" Mr. Ryouta asked. "Let's play go fish," he replied. "Ah, what a fine choice," Mr. Ryouta said with a smile.

Rather than the game being friendly, things got pretty...intense. "Ryouta...do you have any queens?" Mr. Soma asked. "Go fish!" Mr. Ryouta shouted. Mr. Soma had to pull a card from the deck, but it wasn't what he asked for giving Mr. Ryouta a turn.

"Soma, have any queens?" Mr. Ryouta asked. "You cheater this is the third time!" Mr. Soma shouted as he through down his hand. "Hey, you're mixing up your cards with the deck!" shouted. "It doesn't matter, I don't listen to cheaters!" Mr. Soma shouted back.

"Who you calling a cheater you big baby?!" Mr. Ryouta snapped back. "Just admit that you cheated, cause I already won by default," Mr. Soma argued. "Whatever, I was winning. I never had any of the cards you asked for," Mr. Ryouta replied rolling his eyes.

"If you didn't, you can't ask for what I asked for because you have to ask what you have in your hand!" Mr. Soma yelled. "That's being a cheater, you can't know what's in my hand!" Mr. Ryouted yelled pointing his finger. Mr. Soma smacked his finger out of his face, "That's how gold fish is played you pretty faced idiot!" Mr. Soma shouted back.

"Quit whining already," Mr. Ryouta snapped back. "I'm going to get Taiya-chan. She can't marry your son, who knows what type of torture she's going through," Mr. Soma said with a worried look. "Oh yeah, well I don't want my son marrying your daughter," Mr. Ryouta replied.

Mr. Soma angrily dialed for a helicopter on his phone to get his daughter, while Mr. Ryouta called for a ride to get his son.

-End Flashback-

* * *

Kise could not believe the story he had just heard. "So you're just going to break us apart over Go Fish?" Kise asked with an aggravated look of boredom. "No son, it's more than that. You are forbidden to see Miss Taiya," his father replied.

"She's a cheerleader and I play basketball, I'll see her a lot during Interhigh," Kise replied. "Son, you know what I mean. Do not invite or go to see her," his father warned. Kise got in the car with his father, while Mr. Soma got on the latter of his helicopter.

* * *

Once he climbed on and closed the door he turned around to have a foot in his face. "Ow, Taiya-chan that hurt," he whined. "Serves you right," she replied. "You're so mean to me," he whined. "I can't believe you two did this over a game," she said looking out the window.

"Did you really like Kise Taiya-chan?" her father asked. "Wha—no. Not really," she replied. "So Chauncy is right there is someone else," he said as his face lit up. "Taiya-chan! Who is he? Who is he? I wanna meet him," he said as he shook his daughter around hoping to get an answer.

"Cha—ugh, it's complicated," she replied. Tai's father face looked even more excited, "Yes, Mitsuki-san! Our baby is in love!" he proclaimed. "Wha—no, I like him but I don't think I _love_ him," Tai replied a bit confused. "I know we should hold a party after the Interhigh for all of my friends," her father cheered.

"As long as Murasakibara is uninvtied, then I'll go," Tai replied rolling her eyes. "But Taiya-chan just because he kissed you at his birthday party three years ago, doesn't mean he isn't all that bad now. Plus you know he likes candy and you should've told your mother not to let you wear that candy lipgloss," her father replied. "Don't go bringing it up now, plus you only want your other best friend to come so you can plot on Tsukiyoma-sama," Tai cringed at the memory.

"Plus he's famous too, his son is a member Generation of Miracles," her father cheered. "I'm surprised he actually likes something, then again maybe it's because he's being bribed with candy," she sighed. "Taiya-chan you should be nicer...I get it, you like Murasakibara! You're always saying something mean about your loved ones," he said pointing at her.

"No I don't I like Ka-" she tried to say his name and she struggled trying to get it out. "Who is he? Taiya-chan don't choke on me now," he whined. "Nevermind," she replied.

* * *

The helicopter made it to the Soma manor and the two went their separate ways. Tai's phone must have vibrated several times during the incident because she missed several text messages.

From Asami: [Tai-chan, are you okay? You had me worried. Enjoy your date :)]

From Momo and Tomo: [Tai-chan! Tai-chan! You're so lucky! Kise's a keeper! ;)]

Tai couldn't help but laugh her friends always knew how to make her happy.

From Rei : [Tai-chan! How's your date? Text me later, Kagami told me he likes you yesterday. Well he didn't say so, but he never answered so he does. Ttyl!]

"Now that's a shocker," Tai said to herself. Before she put her phone away she noticed she left one message unread.

From Unknown : [ Ya-chan, long time no see. If you do remember who I am, since I only call you Ya-chan :). If not then that's a pity because I thought you'd be smart enough to figure it out. See you at the Interhigh :).]

* * *

Tai was a bit disturbed by the fact that someone she probably knew still remembers her and is going to be at the Interhigh. "Ya-chan...but that only means," she said to herself.

After she changed clothes, she laid on her head and reminisced about her childhood in hopes to unmask the unknown contact. Sadly, she couldn't focused because she was a little happy that Kagami may like her back.

She picked her phone to text Rei, since Rei is her childhood friend Tai could unmask two mysteries in one night. [Rei-chan. It was fine at first, until our father's interrupted calling off the engagement.]

* * *

[What?! Why would they do that? I thought they were close friends.] she replied. [Yeah, they had an argument in a game of Go Fish and forbid Kise and I to see each other outside of basketball games.] Tai sent back.

[LOL! I'm sorry that's just funny. Anyway I'm guessing you got my text?] she asked. [Yeah, I actually have a question about someone else though.] Tai replied. [Who?] she asked.

[Well, I got a text from an unknown number. They called me Ya-chan. Do you know anyone that called me that?] she asked.

[Tai-chan, I think I know, but I can't remember his name. I'm think I've seen him doing something with basketball in a magazine though. Sorry I couldn't help :(] Rei replied.

* * *

[It's okay, looks like we'll figure it out at the Interhigh.] Tai replied back. [Oh yeah I almost forgot, you need to talk with Kagami about your feelings. You two like each other and no one is admitting it!] Rei text.

[Maybe you're right, but I don't think now is a good time with the current tournament coming up.] she text back. [No, it's the perfect time! It'll let him focus more on the game rather than on how you feel about him.] Rei replied.

[Fine, but I'll tell him alone. Deal?] Tai asked. [Deal! :D] Rei replied. [I'll ttyl. Tomorrow's our last day before Interhigh and we have to work hard tomorrow.] Tai text. [Yeah you're right. Night Tai-chan!] [G'night Rei-chan].

Tai changed into her pajamas and laid out on her bed to fall sound asleep.

* * *

So we find out a little about Tai's childhood here, even her most embarrassing moments xD. The Interhigh is coming up soon as well! So much going on, I'm excited about writing this myself. :D Anyways thanks for the comments and reviews. Enjoy yourselves and I'll try to have Chapter 14 out by tonight or tomorrow morning :). Have a nice day!


	14. Chapter 14: Interhigh Begins!

Mini recap:

Kise and Tai are no longer engaged due to a feud over Go Fish. Tai and her father have a talk and it is mentioned that Tai knows Masakibara from her childhood as well. Tai goes home to find out that Kagami is hiding his feelings as well. Nonetheless, she receives an anonymous text from a possible past friend who claims they'll meet again at Interhigh.

Disclaimer: I do not own the lovely characters of Kuroko No Basuke. However, I do own my named and unamed OCs. Happy reading! :D

* * *

Love in Basketball

Chapter 14: Interhigh begins! Seirin High vs Shinkyō Academy

* * *

The Inter-High Basketball Tournament is about to begin and Seirin's Basketball and Cheerleader Club is heading to their destination. Of course, the two are on separate buses to prevent inappropriate behavior.

* * *

-Basketball Club Bus-

"Kuroko, it's finally time to show these bastards how to play basketball," Kagami said. He looked over to his left because Kuroko was sitting beside him, but Kuroko wasn't there. "I guess, but they already know that's why they're here," Kuroko replied.

Kuroko was standing in the isle leaving Kagami speechless since he was sitting on the outside. "Wh—what the hell?! When did you get there?!" Kagami shouted. "I had to use the restroom," Kuroko replied.

"How did you even get out without me moving?!" Kagami questioned. "You were asleep so I climbed over you," Kuroko calmly replied. Kagami was still confused about the entire situation.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko began. This time Kuroko was in his seat, "Kuroko, what the hell?! Quit doing that...and what do you want?" he replied. "Tai is no longer Kise's fiancé," Kuroko answered. Kagami's eyes widened, but deep down inside he was happy and pissed off.

"Wha—why? Did something happen?" Kagami asked as he grabbed Kuroko's shirt. "I'm not sure, but Rei said Tai was a little distorted about the situation," Kuroko replied. "So he dumped her," Kagami replied as he dropped Kuroko and clenched his fist.

"That damn bastard...," he grunted.

* * *

-Cheerleader Club Bus-

"Achoo!" Tai sneezed. "Ah, Tai-chan someone is thinking about you," Rei began. "Maybe it's Kagami," she teased. "I wouldn't be surprised," Tai replied. "Oh yeah, I told Kuroko about how you're not engaged anymore," Rei said.

"Wha—why?" Tai asked. "So he would tell Kagami," Rei replied. "You told him everything didn't you?" Tai asked. "No, I made sure the story ended up making Kagami think that Kise dumped you. Well that's the reaction I want to get from him," she replied.

"What would that accomplish? He'd just get pissed off and things wouldn't change much," Tai said. "Maybe he'll talk to you, or ask about Kise," Rei replied. "Your point?" Tai asked. "It makes the perfect time for you two to talk one on one about your love for each other," Rei swooned towards her friend. "Eh—I don't love him...I just like him...a lot," Tai replied as she blushed.

"There's the other problem though," Tai said gaining Rei's attention. "What's that?" Rei asked. "The unknown texter...I still haven't figured it out yet," Tai sighed. "Don't worry about it, he'll show himself somewhere while we are here. For now let's enjoy our time," Rei smiled.

"Yeah you're right," Tai replied in her calm tone as she looked out the window.

* * *

The buses finally arrived and both clubs entered the gym and they were shown their first opponent, Shinkyō Academy.

"I heard they had a foreigner on their team," one of the first years said. "They do, and he's supposed to be someone who makes every single one of his shots without trying," Izuki chimed in.

"Nothing to worry about we have secret weapons of our own," Hyuuga replied, hinting towards Kagami and Kuroko. Shinkyō Academy's Basketball club walked in along with their cheerleaders.

While both teams were preparing for the game, a large man stepped in. He had a much darker complexion and was wearing Shinkyō Academy's uniform. Seirin came to the conclusion that this was the foreigner they've heard so much about.

* * *

"Tai-chan...he's really really tall," Rei said with a shocked expression. Tai made no expression and put her bag down. "That's how most teams are in America, there's always someone taller than everyone else on the team. The only problem is, does he really know how to use his height," she replied.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Rei replied. Momo and Tomo were laying out the mat when they looked up to see two girls standing at their end point. "Are you from Seirin?" one of the girls asked.

"Yeah, we're cheerleaders!" Momo replied. "Cheerleaders," the other gir laughed. "You look like a five year old with your hair in pigtails like that," both girls laughed as they pulled one of them out.

"And you two look like you need a life," Tai said as she walked towards her friends. "How rude, you should show some manners," one said as the two girls walked off.

* * *

"Uhm, sorry I'm late coach," the tall dark player stated. "Is that the only thing you can say right," one his teammates said laughing. "Dad, Hurry up and get ready we don't have time," he commanded.

A basketball from Seirin's side rolled over and hit the player's foot. He turned around to see Hyuuga get the ball, "Hey, sorry about that," Hyuuga apologized. "It's no problem." the player replied.

Hyuuga turned around to walk over to his team, "Hey is it true you beat Kaijou?" the player asked. "It was just a practice game," Hyuuga replied. "So the Generation of Miracles isn't that strong," the player replied.

"And they brought me here to defeat them. What a waste of time. Are the Generation of Miracles a bunch of children?" the foreigner said. Kagami stood in front of the foreigner who was insulting a group of players that he is striving to beat. The foreigner turned to walk off but bumped into Kuroko.

"What is this?" he asked. He picks up Kuroko and sees that Kuroko is in uniform. "The Generation of Miracles lost to a team with a child on it," he huffed as he put Kuroko down and walked off.

Sadly, Kuroko's teammates were rolling all over the floor laughing at the insult. Once Kagami caught his breath, he pats Kuroko's shoulder, "Don't worry he's gonna eat his words," he said.

* * *

The game started and Shinkyō received the ball and made a shot shortly after. The height of Dad shocks everyone, especially Kagami since he was unable to block him.

"Ha, too easy," Dad said. "It's not fair they have a foreigner," one of the first years whined. "Oh is Seirin one of those hard-working teams?" the player asked. "We just pass the ball to him and we score. There's nothing in the rules that say we can't have a foreigner because it's not fair," he continued.

"I know that you can have up to two on your team," Hyuuga replied. "But we have crazy players of our own, and we didn't have to invite them," he continued.

* * *

While Kagami was in the game, Mitobe appears behind him. "I'll be fine," Kagami cringed. He ran off towards Dad and showed his new defensive tactic.

"What's going on? He's missing his shots," the player said in shock. Riko had a smile of achievement on her face at how successful the plan was.

"I had Kagami do a different type of practicing. One that works with someone taller than him," she said.

-Flashback-

"Kagami, from now on you will be practicing with Mitobe," she said. Kagami and Mitobe are face to face showing the difference in their heights. "With this, you will learn how to defend against someone bigger than yourself," Riko continued.

-End Flashback-

* * *

"Impressive Bakagami," Tai smiled. "Tch, shut up Soma!" he blushed. "Rei-chan I do believe I gave a compliment," Tai said. Rei only giggled. Nyomi couldn't help but notice that some of Shinkyō's cheerleaders were checking Kagami out. Lita sees Nyomi mischievous grin and nods her head in disappointment.

"There's a lot of pressure," one of Shinkyō's players said. Kagami is still going one on one with Dad, and is actually causing Dad to panic. _What's with this guy?_, Dad thought.

Seirin receives the ball and Kagami runs up to Dad, "Let me tell you two things about this game," he began. "One, I'll block one of your shots," he said. Hyuuga passes the ball in Dad's direction, "Lucky," Dad smiled.

Kuroko appears throwing the ball up for Kagami to dunk the ball, "And this kid might give you some trouble," Dad stood in shock at how quickly the play went by. "Could you please stop calling me a child," Kuroko said sounding slightly irritated.

After Kagami makes another dunk, Riko takes Kuroko out to reserve his energy. This leaves everything up to how Kagami handles Dad. Kagami pays no attention, but everyone sees him as getting taller everytime he tries to block one of Dad's shots.

Kuroko sees Kagami's ability in growth and thinks about what Kise said after their game. "_Do you really think that once his ability emerges he won't grow apart from the team?"_

* * *

Little did Kagami know that Midorima was watching in a higher spot, observing his opponent and the person that beat Kise. "Go Kagami~!" the cheerleaders shouted, well except for Rei and Tai they were stuck holding up the signs. "Seirin!" they shouted. "Come on Tai, be a little peppier," Rei said. Tai pouted,"Whatever," as she shook her sign around a bit.

Shinkyō's cheerleader continued to shout either defense or offense. Lita didn't understand why because the crowd could easily do that themselves. "This is just pitiful, they probably won't even have a dance routine for the break," Lita sighed.

"We'll see at the end of the game," Nyomi said. "Right," Lita replied.

* * *

Dad was freaking out by the fact that Kagami was about to beat him in height. After attempting to make a shot so many times he was scared too. Kagami lost focus for a second, allowing Dad to make the shot.

"Kuroko, do you think you can go in the last five minutes?" she asked. "Actually, I've been ready for a while now," he said. "Oh, sorry. Then go go!" she cheered.

Shinkyō's players were upset about seeing Kuroko again. They were confused about how his passing ability work and saw it as a magic trick.

Kagami goes up against Dad one more time, this time completely surpassing him in height and blocking the ball. The ringer buzzed and Seirin won the first round of the preliminaries of Inter-High. The cheerleaders and first years of the basketball team celebrated their first win.

"Kagami, when you play your next game..play for me," Dad said. "Uhh...sure," Kagami replied a bit confused. "Just kidding, you idiot! Idiot! I will win next time!" Dad shouted. Hyuuga and Kuroko were a little beweildered, while Kagami stood there pissed off.

* * *

It finally was time for the cheerleaders to be judged based on a dance routine. The basketball teams of the schools took their seats to watch. "Alright ladies, listen up. We have to win this and all the others yet to come. If we don't we can't do this again until next year," Lita said. "Right," the girls responded in unison.

First up was Shinkyō Academy since their basketball team lost. The dances were pretty basic, even a child could do them. There were no fancy stunts added, it was short and simple. Seirin's Cheerleader Club was left dumbfounded by the routine given by Shinkyō's cheerleaders.

They took the court and the music began to play. Rei and Tai were diagonally across from each other doing back flips until they reach the group as a whole. Once they made it they danced away. It was surprising to some that Asami could dance as well.

The routine had a hot girl appearance appeal, something Shinkyō lacked which gave Seirin the upperhand. A judge stood up to make the announcement of the winning club, "Winner, Seirin!" he announced pointing in their direction. The girls cheered, excited that they get to remain in the tournament to cheer their team on.

* * *

"So Kagami, Tai's a different person when she dances right?" one of the first years asked. "I don't know. I wasn't paying attention," Kagami grunted. "You were staring her down the entire time," Kuroko bluntly stated.

Kagami's jaw dropped as if he were being accused of a serious crime, "I—I did not! Why would I do that anyway?!" he snapped. "Because you like her," Kuroko responded. Kagami clenched his fists, but he decided that there wasn't anything he could do in his defense.

* * *

They headed outside the gym to meet up with the cheerleaders to grab lunch before the next game. Rei and Tai were waiting on Kagami. "It's about time Bakagami. You were taking forever," Rei whined. "Well, you try putting pants over shorts, while changing out of a jersey into a shirt and jacket in a room the size of your head," he barked. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Rei shouted.

"Calm down you two, let's just go get something to eat before the next game," Tai said. "Yeah you're right," Rei replied. Kagami didn't say anything. They walked to a place nearby and Rei went off somewhere leaving Kagami and Tai alone.

Tai took out her manga to kill time while they waited in line. Kagami didn't know what to do, he just couldn't talk with Tai so casually. It was then it started to hit him that he actually has feelings for her.

* * *

Time was short and they grabbed their food to go. While walking back, nothing was said. Tai was walking behind Kagami and it was starting to pissed Kagami off, even though he was deep in thought.

"Did I do something wrong," Tai sighed, finally breaking the silence. Kagami was snapped out of his thoughts, "Huh?...uh, no it's nothing," he replied. "Doesn't sound like it," she teased.

"I just thought you'd be upset about something that's all," he didn't want her to know he found out she wasn't engaged anymore. "About the engagement," she replied. "How di-," "Rei told Kuroko because she knew he'd tell you. Unfortunately, she didn't tell him the full story," she cut him off.

"Are you he didn't just dump you?" Kagami asked. Tai burst into tears of laughter at the thought,"Dump me? Is that what you thought? No he was upset when out fathers said it was off," she replied.

"Your fathers called it off? So you two didn't do anything?" he asked. "No it was a short date. Nothing happened besides the quarrel between our fathers," she replied.

Kagami felt some sort of relief, but he didn't know why. He decided that he was gonna tell her, while no one else was around. He just didn't know how. He stopped in his tracks, and Tai ended up bumping into him. "Hey watch it," she whined.

She rubbed her forehead and look to see that Kagami was turning around. He cupped her chin and lifted her face up and kissed her...

* * *

I apologize for the lateness I had a writer's block so I had to watch a few episodes to get me back in the groove. Also, our band is preparing for our trip to Indianapolis for a football game :D. I have to admit that personally I am happy with the outcome of this chapter. Question is will things get awkward or better for our two teen lovers? Thanks for all the comments and reviews so far. Please leave comments and reviews, they're my best friends :D. Anyways I'll have 15 out soon. I won't have homework for a while so my nights will be full of writing :3. Have a nice day!


	15. Chapter 15: An Inner High Love

Mini recap:

Kagami finds out that Tai isn't engaged anymore, and Tai finds out that he knows. Seirin plays against Shinkyō Academy and come out victorious. After the game Kagami, Rei, and Tai decide to go to lunch before the next game. Rei leaves Kagami and Tai alone. The two are quiet for a while, until Tai breaks the silence. Kagami becomes quiet again, only to turn around and plant his lips on Tai.

Disclaimer: I do not own the lovely characters of Kuroko No Basuke. However, I do own my named and unamed OCs. Happy reading! :D

* * *

Love in Basketball

Chapter 15: An Inner High Love, Seirin meets Shutoku!

* * *

Kagami breaks the kiss, and walks off leaving Tai speechless. "Ka—ga...What the hell Bakagami?!" she shouted. Kagami turned and looked a bit upset. "You're just gonna kiss me and leave?" she asked.

He had no reply he just looked at her, so she grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him down where they could be eye to eye. "If you like me then just say so," she teased.

Kagami blushed, "Tai, what the hell are you talking about?" he replied removing her hand from his jacket. Tai gasped a little, "You _do_ like me don't you?" she asked again.

"What gives you that idea?" he answered. "You called me Tai," she replied with a smile. Kagami felt like giving himself a face palm. Not once has he ever called her by her first name, but it was only because it was hard for him to say until now.

"Fine...I—uh," he started to blush a deep red trying to speak. "It's okay. The kiss said it all," Tai said relieving him of the struggle. "Oh," he replied still blushing.

"I didn't expect you to be a good kisser though," Tai teased. "What's that supposed to mean?" he replied glaring at her. "Well you love basketball so much maybe you haven't had time for crushes or girlfriends," Tai replied.

"I guess I'm just full of surprises," he sarcastically. "That's not a shocker," Tai giggled. "Whatever," Kagami grunted. "Aww did I make the tiger angry," Tai said in a baby like voice.

* * *

Her phone buzzed catching her full attention before Kagami could respond. "Well...what now?" he snapped. "Calm down it's just a text," Tai replied.

Unknown [ Ya-chan, don't tell me you've stopped waiting for me. :( ]

Tai [Who are you? And stop calling me Ya-chan.]

Unknown [ Haha. You'll find out soon enough, :P]

"Something wrong, Soma?" Kagami asked. "This guy keeps texting me, saying I was waiting for him. He also said we were going to meet soon," Tai began. Kagami just looked at her. Tai put her head down, "From the first it looks like he saw us kissing," she blushed.

Kagami sighed, "Ha, don't worry about it. Just be sure you don't wander off on your own," he replied. Tai looked up and saw the smile on Kagami's face. She noticed it was different, but overall she saw that it was cute.

"I'll be fine on my own, but it never hurts to have a hero," Tai smiled. Kagami laughed.

* * *

Seirin went through the Inter-High preliminaries and crushed their opponents. So that they didn't lose focus, Riko thought it would be a good idea to attend Shutoku's game that same day.

"Midorima is on their team," Kuroko states. "Is he one of the Generation of Miracles?" Hyuuga asks. "Yes, his ability is his shot accuracy," Kuroko applied.

Kagami listened in on their conversation, so he decided to completely focus on the game. Unfortunately, Tai was sitting right beside him and she was making him feel a certain way. Tai looked at him with a confused expression, "Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked.

Poor Kagami didn't even realize he was looking at her. "Huh, oh it's nothing," he replied. "Ri—ight," she said.

Shutoku received the ball after the tip and the ball is passed to Midorima. He in the center of the court and shot the ball. Midorima began to walk off as if he knew the outcome.

"Is he nuts?" Riko said. "Does he really think he can make that without even looking to see the outcome?" Hyuuga questioned. Kuroko remained quiet.

Before anyone else could speak, Midorima had made his shot giving Shutoku the first three points of the game. Sadly for the opposing team, that's how the rest of the game remained. Midorima's shots and Shutoku's defends shut down the opposing team and they were unable to score.

Shutoku comes out victorious and is able to move on to the next match. Seirin was left speechless after the match. "From here, we can't lose track and we have to stay focused," Riko said. "Yes!" the team said in unison.

* * *

The cheerleaders were standing outside of the locker room in the hall. "Tai-chan, wasn't that an interesting game?" Rei asked. Tai was bored, so she had her manga out the entire time. "Not really, it was a matched based on who had players that wouldn't give up. Sadly the other team gave up," she sighed.

"Tai-chan~!" the twins giggled and sang. Tai looked up from her book to see the commotion. "We saw you and Kagami sitting beside each other," Momo smiled. Tai blushed a hint of red, knowing what this conversation was going to lead to.

"So are you two going out?" Tomo asked as her eyes sparkled. Rei listened in to see if her matchmaking skills worked out for the good. "Well, we kissed-" The girls squealed before Tai could finish her answer.

The twins asked Tai questions back and forth, causing Tai to run off to get away from it all. She went outside to and saw Asami with Koga. Slowly, but surely, she was picturing Kagami and herself. Tai couldn't help but feel a little off, since Kagami didn't even ask her to be his girlfriend. They just know that they like each other.

* * *

Like a child in a candy store Tai wandered off and saw an boutique. Someone with a lot of bags walked out of the boutique and ended up bumping into Tai. "Ow," she whined. "Damnit," a deep husky cursed.

Tai opened her eyes to see a tanned guy. When he stood up she saw that he was very tall and muscular. He had dark blue hair and eyes. Tai stood in awe at the guy in front of her, she felt uneasy the second they made eye contact.

He put out his hand to help her up, "Uh, thanks...," she said. "No problem, and uhm sorry about that I should've watched where I was walking,  
" he replied. "No I should've been watching too," Tai replied with a light laugh. The guy chuckled as he picked up the bags.

"You sure you don't need any help?" Tai asked. "No it's fine, plus girls shouldn't carry heavy things. See ya later Taiya," he replied with a smirk.

It was then that it hit Tai that an old friend of her's has decided to make his appearance. "No way...you're?" she asked. "You should tell me, Ya-chan," he replied with a another smirk...

* * *

This chapter is fairly short, it's another filler until the much bigger upcoming chapters. We should all know who Tai's unknown texting friend is now...if not you need to find some GOM character appearance descriptions :D. Things to think about:

-Did Aomine and Tai have something going on before she left Japan to live in the States?

-Is Tai going to ask Kagami about being a couple?

-What is Nyomi doing in the shadows?

-Will Rei find someone too?

Use your imagination for now :D. I have the whole plot, but if you hit spot on...stop thinking like me. JK :P Please leave comments and reviews, they're awesome. Chapter 16 will be coming out...eventually... Have a nice night :3


	16. Chapter 16 : The Past and Present I

Mini recap:

Kagami and Tai talk a little more. She also receives another text from "unknown" who saw her with Kagami. Seirin watches Shutoku dominate their opposing team and come out victorious. Tai and her friends talked and she eventually wandered off in to a boutique nearby the gym where Inter-High is being held. She bumps into a guy who's carry way too many bags. Tai felt uneasy talking with him, but he is revealed to be "unknown".

Disclaimer: I do not own the lovely characters of Kuroko No Basuke. However, I do own my named and unamed OCs. Happy reading! :D

* * *

Love in Basketball

Chapter 16: The Past and Present, Seirin vs Seiho I

* * *

"Daiki...Aomine Daiki?" she questioned. He didn't respond, he put down the bags and began to walk towards her. "I don't get a hug?" he asked.

Tai stepped back a little to keep the distance between them, "Ya-chan, you're not scared are you?" he questioned. "Stop calling me that, you're worse than that idiot Murasakibara!" she said in a serious tone.

"Ya-chan don't be mad. It was the name I gave you after all," he teased. "That ended before I even left," Tai replied. "Oh really? So do you really think I haven't changed?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter. Plus you already saw-" "The player from Seirin," he finished. Tai puffed and Aomine had a smirk on his face. "I don't see anything to smile about," Tai said glaring at him.

"There's a lot I have to smile about. I finally get to see the girl I fell for again," he replied. "I'm sorry I can't say I feel the same," she replied as she began to walk away as fast as she could.

* * *

Unfortunately, Aomine caught up and grabbed her forearm to turn her around to where they could be face to face. She noticed him getting closer, but her phone started to ring distracting him from her. _Saved by the bell_, she thought.

"**Tai-chan! Where are you?! The next game is starting in like two hours!**" Rei shouted. "**Ah, sorry Rei-chan. I'll be there soon,**" Tai replied. "**Don't worry about Kagami and Kuroko went out to find you. You should look for them,**" Rei said. "**Right,**" Tai replied.

They hung up the phone and Tai noticed that Aomine was still holding her arm. "Daiki, let go of me. I have to go," she said struggling to pull off his grip. "You're not gonna say goodbye?" he asked. "What's the point? You're just gonna stalk and run into me anyway," Tai replied.

Aomine was slightly pissed, but he let go of her. "See ya around Ya-chan," he waved. Tai just watched him as he left. "Ugh...I can't believe I had a crush on that guy," she face palmed herself.

* * *

She went up the street and stopped at the crosswalk. Tai was deep in thought for a while until she heard someone yelling. She turned to see Kagami and Kuroko running towards her.

"Soma! What the hell are you doing wandering around by yourself?!" Kagami shouted as he glared at her. Tai stood there and stared back, completely speechless. _How sweet he was worried about me,_ she thought.

"Aww, was Bakagami worried about me?" Tai teased. Kuroko let a light laugh slipped, while Kagami blushed a deep red. "N—no, but uh...Rei and the others are," he replied. "Oh really," Tai replied. "Tai-san, Kagami was very worried," Kuroko bluntly stated.

"K—kuroko...Tai he's lying...ugh let's just go already," Kagami tried to defend himself as Tai laughed. "Haha, it's fine. I'm glad you were on the way," she replied. Kagami quirked his eyebrow in confusion at her last comment.

"What happened?" Kagami asked. "It's nothing really, just got to meet an old friend...but not so much of a friend anymore," Tai sighed. "Let me guess your secret text buddy?" Kagami replied.

"Daiki, is not my text buddy...he did confront me today. He confessed his love for me, but I don't know if it was sincere," Tai replied. Kagami laughed, "What idiot would do that? That would be like saying I hate basketball," Kagami replied.

"What are you trying to say, Bakagami?" Tai asked as she stared down the hysterical tiger. "Well—uh, I-" "Sorry to interrupt, but did you just say Daiki?" Kuroko questioned.

"Hm, yeah. Aomine Daiki," Tai replied. Kuroko's eyes widened a bit, "H—how did you know him?" Kuroko asked. "Long story short...he was a childhood crush," Tai replied. "What do you mean a childhood crush?" Kagami asked.

"You know he's a member of the Generation of Miracles right, Tai-san? I used to be his shadow...I guess you can say," Kuroko said. "So he still plays basketball...I wonder who taught him how to play so well," Tai said. Kagami was pissed that he was being completely ignored.

* * *

They made it back to the gym of the Inter-High, and Kagami had never looked so angry before. His best friend and the girl he likes ignored him the entire walk back. What pissed him off even more was that Tai might have feelings for someone else.

The three went their separate ways to change into their uniforms and prepare for the next game.

"Tai-chan!~" Rei sang as she ran to hug her friend. "Where were you? I was so worried! What happened?!" Rei began to panic. "Rei-chan just chill, I'm fine. I'll tell you later I still have to change," Tai replied. "Okay," Rei sighed.

Asami was with Momo and Tomo, and the trio was happy to see their friend safe and sound. "Tai-chan, you're alright. Oh thank goodness," Asami said. The twins just nodded their heads.

"Asa-chan it's good to see you too," Tai smiled. Tai hugged the twins who sighed sounds of relief. "I'm fine you guys," Tai laughed.

Tai walked to the changing room to see Nyomi grabbing her bag to leave. "Well well, look at who we have here," she laughed. "Hello, Nyomi-senpai," Tai sighed.

"Well what's wrong? Kagami dumped you already?" Nyomi snarled. "What? No, it's actually...the opposite," Tai replied. "Oh wait, so now you're his girlfriend!" she shouted. "Why is it any of your business?" Tai snapped.

"I see, you're just friends with benefits," Nyomi giggled as she left the room. Tai huffed at the fact that such a person is allowed to be involved in any school activities.

* * *

Tai quickly changed into her uniform and rush into the hallway to meet up with the other cheerleaders. The minute she made it out she ran into something that felt like a brick wall.

"Soma?" she heard a deep voice say. She opened her eyes to look up and see Kagami. "Bakagami, you should lay off working out you're too hard," Tai whined. Kagami began to walk off.

"Wha—Hey wait!" Tai grabbed his arm. Kagami only looked at her. "U—uhm...there's something I have to ask you," Tai said. "Only if you answer my question first," Kagami replied.

"Fine, I use to like Aomine...but when I left he said some terrible things so now he's just some dumb jerk," Tai said quickly. Kagami gave a look to Tai, trying to take in her answer. "Go ahead," he groaned.

"Well, you kissed me...so that means you like me, and I like you too, but-" "Get to the point!" he shouted. "Why haven't you asked me out?!" she blurted. Kagami's eyes widened and Tai put her hands over her mouth.

Kagami remained quiet for a while, "I—I don't know," he replied. Tai gave a fake giggle, "You know what forget I asked. You probably don't want a girlfriend now anyway," she said as she began to walk off.

Kagami grabbed her by the waist with one arm and pulled her close. Tai blushed since being face to face with him so close made her slightly nervous. "Soma, is that really what you want?" Kagami asked.

* * *

Tai remained speechless as Kagami cupped her face with his other hand. Kuroko burst through a door, scaring the two apart from each other. Kuroko stared at the two dumbfounded lovers.

"Why are you two so worried? Everyone is just waiting for you two to be together anyway," Kuroko said. "W—what do you mean _together_?" Kagami asked. "Bakagami, you haven't asked me out. Plus I think there are people that know about the kiss," Tai replied.

Kagami blushed remembering that day walking back to the gym. "Soma," Kagami said. Tai gave Kagami her full attention. "W—will...y—you be...my...g—g—irl—frie—nd?" Kagami tried to speak and his face was redder than a tomato. Tai giggled, "Of course I will," she smiled.

Kagami smiled back, and moved closer to Tai. He lifted her face up and gave her a light kiss. "Come on lovebirds! We don't have all day!" Rei shouted. "Shutup Rei!" Kagami snapped. Tai laughed at the angry tiger, while Rei took cover. Kuroko only nodded his head.

The four began to head to the court to meet their next opponent, Seiho.

* * *

I apologize for the lateness. I am in Marching Band at my school and we had a football game all the way in Indianapolis and did not return until Sunday night. I was without wifi for a while but the chapters are written out. I just have to proofread them and post them of course. Other than that...Kagami asked Tai out :D! But what will Aomine have to say about this? Nyomi hasn't tried anything...yet. Luckily, you will find out in the next few chapters! XD Please leave comments and reviews! Have a nice day/night! :D


	17. Author's Note

It's extremely late for this I do apologize. A LOT has happened, but I'm not going to go into detail. Anyway I will be updating this soon, most likely I'll post the new chapters this weekend/ upcoming week. I do apologize, now that I've settled with summer break I can write during some of my free time =D. Thanks for the reviews & once again I do apologize. -Siri


	18. Chapter 17: The Past and Present II

Mini recap:

It is revealed that the unknown text messenger is Aomine Daiki. They began to talk for a while and it seems that something went on between the two before Tai went to America. Aomine tells Tai that he has fallen for her, but Tai says she can't return his feelings. Before Aomine could try anything Rei calls Tai, and Aomine leaves shortly after. Tai runs into Kagami and Kuroko, who went out to look for her after she left. Tai teases Kagami for a bit until Kuroko mentions somethings to Tai about Aomine. Once they made it back, Tai runs into Nyomi. Nyomi has a petty remark about how Kagami and Tai aren't dating leading Tai to go into her thoughts. Kagami and Tai talk about, resulting in the two being a couple before their next match against Seiho

Disclaimer: I do not own the lovely characters of Kuroko No Basuke. However, I do own my named and unamed OCs. Happy reading! :D

* * *

Love in Basketball

Chapter 17: The Past and Present II

"Tai-chan!~" Lita waved. Tai looked over towards her direction to see Lita standing beside the cheering mat. "On my way Lita-senpai," Tai sighed. It was as if she was a muscular robotic drone to push such a heavy item across the side of the gym.

Before she could finish the mat laid out by itself, or at least she thought. "Soma...you're weak," Kagami grunted. Tai pouted, "I don't think you should talk Bakagami," she replied smacking him in the head a few times. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close, "Bakagami, quit flirting and get ready!" Riko shouted.

Kagami groaned and let go of Tai as she giggled. "Bye bye," she waved.

* * *

Asami, Momo, Rei, and Tomo saw the action and seemed to enjoy the entertainment. "Tai-chan, you finally got the hottie!" Momo squealed. Tai lightly laugh and scratched the back of her head, "Well he did ask me out," she replied.

"If you ask me I'd say you two have uh-m chemistry Tai-san," Asami said in a sweet voice. Tai quirked her eyebrow at her shy friend. "Of course you would know...you've got Koga-kun," Tai teased causing Asami to lightly blush.

"Now all we've got left is Rei-chan~!" Tomo sang. Asami and Tai laughed at their friend's expression. "I used to like someone, but he never recognized it ," she replied. The twins sighed depressed that there wasn't going to be another love vibe going on for a while.

* * *

Seirin's Basketball Club was on the court warming up for the game. "So you finally decided to stop looking like an idiot in denial," Hyuuga said. Kagami's face twitched, "If we didn't have a game, I'd kill you for that remark," he snarled. Hyuuga just laughed.

"Kagami-kun!" Kuroko shouted. Kagami jumped and missed his shot, "Kuroko! What the hell?! Will you quit doing that!?" he shouted.

"Don't tell me Seirin's basketball players are scared of kids," a voice said. Kagami and Kuroko turned around to see one of Seiho's players. He had a shaved head and bushy eyebrows, with a skin complexion slightly darker than Kagami.

"You can't be the only strong guy they were talking about," he said pointing at Kagami. Riko and Hyuuga over hear the player's comments. "Then again your hair is scary, so maybe people are just afraid of you," the player laughed.

Before the wild tiger could respond Kuroko takes him elsewhere to cool off. "Tomoki! Get over here!" a much taller player with shaggy brown hair shouted. Seirin assumes that he is the captain based on the player's response his command.

The tall player walks over to Hyuuga, "I'm Iwamura. I apologize for my teammate's insults. He's competitive and enjoys basketball, but he can't control that mouth of his," he said as he put out his hand.

Hyuuga shakes his hand in return, "I—it's fine, but I'm not the one to apologize to," he replied referring to Kagami. Kagami's present appearance was unapproachable at the time, so Iwamura quickly apologized in hopes of calming the wild tiger.

Regardless of the apology Kagami was still pissed off, only resulting in him having something thrown at the back of his head. "Ow!" he groaned. "Bakgami, get over yourself! They apologized so be a good sport and accept it already," Riko snapped.

Kagami only glared at Riko as if he were a defiant child. Riko sighed and took her seat at the bench.

* * *

"Tai-chan, there you are!" Rei said hugging her friend. "This is the foreigner?" a girl asked as she examined Tai. "You're pretty," she smiled. She was a bit short, and had her dark long red hair up in a ponytail. She had dark hazel eyes and her skin complexion was slightly darker than Asami's.

"U—uhm...thank you," Tai laughed a bit while scratching the back of her head. "I'm Sonya. Nice to meet you," she continued. "I'm Tai and same to you," Tai smiled.

"You are a lot nicer than the last cheerleaders we've met," Asami said. "Yeah, I feel like they don't cheer for the fun of it," Momo sighed. "Cheering is fun, it's something I love to do. Plus it's easier to make friends and travel," Rei chimed in. Sonya laughed and smiled at the compliments she was given.

"So Tai," Sonya began. Tai gave Sonya her undivided attention. "Is he your boyfriend?" Sonya asked pointing at Kagami. "Uh—yeah, err do you know him?" Tai replied. "I was just wondering...he kind of resembles a player I've seen for Too Academy," she responded.

"Oh," Tai replied. "Anyway, good luck!" Sonya waved goodbye to the four Seirin cheerleaders and headed to Seiho's side. Lita and Nyomi were finished conversing with the Captain and Co-captain of Seiho's cheerleaders.

* * *

Riko hated to admit it but at the rate the game was going, if there isn't a miracle to enlarge the gap Seirin could lose the be quite honest Hyuuga didn't know what was worse, the situation of the game or the fact that Kagami was about ten seconds from pounding Seiho's trash talker Tomoki.

"You've got one mor-" "Kagami, calm down! You've got to stay focused or the gap will be even smaller," Hyuuga scolded. Kagami grunted, while Tomoki snickered as he ran down the court.

Both cheerleading clubs seem to be into the game rather than their own cheers. "They'll be fine have faith," Lita said to them. The girls nodded.

Kuroko was sitting out since Riko didn't want to strain his body. Kuroko stood up, which caught Riko's attention.

"I'm ready to go back in. We won't win if Kagami keeps trying to do it on his own," Kuroko stated. Riko nodded her head, "Okay...go ahead," she replied.

* * *

Kuroko switched places with another freshman on the court, which somewhat caught Seiho's attention being that it was in the middle of the third quarter. ~Current score Seirin 59 Seiho 65~

"Damn he's back again," Tomoki muttered. Kuroko being back in the game gave a turn of events. Seirin was making a swift comeback and was able to create a gap again before the fourth quarter began.

Kuroko brought the turn around for the game along with the second years ending the game with the score of 73-71 against Seiho.

The players went to watch Shutoku's match, and due to Shutoku being without a cheerleading club, Seirin was finally given a break.

* * *

With Seirin's Cheerleading Club

"Tai~," Rei sang. Tai turned around, meeting her friend who had just left the changing room. *Rrrrrr~*. Rei glared at her friend. Tai rubbed her stomach, "Ah sorry Rei-chan I'm kind of hungry," Tai whined as Rei giggled.

"Then we should go eat," Lita said bringing them with the other girls. They went to a restaurant nearby the stadium, in order to watch Seirin's match against Shutoku when they finished eating.

"It's so nice~," the twins chimed. "Tai-sama is something wrong?" Asami asked. Tai was looking out the window, coincidentally Aomine and his team were leaving the stadium. Aomine stared across to the restaurant, and smiled at Tai. Tai sighed, "No...sorry to worry you Asa-cha," Tai smiled.

It didn't really dawn up them until now but Nyomi was extremely quiet. An opportunity to bug Tai without Kagami around, and she was just eating... like a normal person.

"Is there something wrong Nyomi?" Lita asked. _Whoa Lita-senpai lacks approach_, the girls thought with petrified looks. Nyomi stopped eating for a second and looked as if she were about to reply. She just thought a while and continued eating, hiding her sly smile.

Lita received a text from Riko, notifying her that Shutoku's match was almost over. "Well it looks like it's time to go ladies," Lita stood up. The club was in shock by the short amount of time the match took.

* * *

With Seirin's Basketball Club

"T-that's unreal, he shot it from mid court!" one of the players shouted. Seirin's team was in shock by Shutoku's Generation of Miracles', Shintaro Midorima.

"Midorima-kun, has never missed a shot," Kuroko bluntly stated scaring his teammates with his sudden appearance. "That may be the case, but we can win as long as we get the advantage in the first half," Riko said.

The players nodded and left to prepare for their match against Shutoku.

"Kagami don't worry I'm sure Tai didn't run away," Koga joked. Kagami's stern look still remained on his face as hit Koga. "I don't know why you brought her up, but I'm not mad. I'm excited about this chance to beat another one of the Generation of Miracles," he smirked.

His team just laughed, "Yeah sure Romeo," Hyuuga waved off to a pissed off tiger. Riko laughed, "Don't let it get to you too much," she said. Kagami grunted.

* * *

With Seirin's Cheerleaders

The girls took their seat in the stadium. "SHUTOKU!" they heard. "Well our opponents seem to have a very supportive school," Lita said slightly laughing. "Shutoku~" the twins began mocking.

*POP* "Jeez who's side are you two on?" Rei sighed. "Rei-chan that hurt~" Momo whined. "Seirin can't fit that chant either," Tomo replied rubbing the back of her head.

The other girls laughed as Tai face palmed herself. "Mind if we take these seats beside you?" Tai looked up to see Kise and his team captain. "Oh, sure knock yourselves out," Tai waved.

The girls looked at Tai. "What are you guys staring at?" Tai growled. "Doesn't Kise-san actually have feelings for you?" Rei whispered. "W-what, no we hardly know each other," Tai replied.

"There goes Seirin," Kise smiled leading everyone's attention to the court.

* * *

With Seirin's Basketball Club

"Begin," the referee announced. It seemed as if Shutoku was about to have the upper hand. At least that's what everyone thought.

Only to have Kuroko nail a court long inbound pass to Kagami, shocking everyone.

* * *

I'm so sorry this is kind of sucky you guys. Please review! What is going on here?! Kagami and Tai are finally a couple and Kise appears again! :o. Looks as if this match against Shutoku will be interesting. And who is this person that Rei liked?! To be continued!


	19. Chapter 18 : The Past and Present III

Mini recap:

So it would appear that Seirin is somewhat worried about their upcoming match against Shutoku. At first Shutoku has the upperhand, but Kuroko nails a court long pass to Kagami, which evens out each teams advantage.

Disclaimer: I do not own the lovely characters of Kuroko No Basuke. However, I do own my named and unamed OCs. Happy reading! :D

* * *

Love in Basketball

Chapter 18: The Past and Present III

Kagami makes the shot evening the score between Seirin and Shutoku. Midorima is a bit annoyed, the idea that Kuroko has to defeat him. What made it worse is that his horoscope for the day was bad, yet he didn't plan on losing.

Once Shutoku remains possession of the ball, Midorima makes a court long shot amazing everyone. "T–that's unreal," Rei said with wide eyes. "That's Midorima for you...he never misses a shot," Kise replied.

Tai remained silent keeping her focus on the game. _If he can pull that off then there's something that he's hiding...,_Hyuuga thought.

The momentum of the game is incredible, the referees even have a hard time keeping up. Seirin is keeping the score close by having 6-9 against Shutoku.

* * *

All of a sudden Shutoku changes their defense strategy by getting another player to cover Kuroko. "Remember me?" he asked. "T–Takao, right?" Kuroko replied remembering their meeting earlier.

Flashback

"Oi so this is the Generation of Miracles ghost player," a voice said. "Y–you actually saw me?" Kuroko asked. "Of course, you aren't that unnoticeable. Kuroko is his name right Midorima?" he asked looking at his teammate. Midorima just nodded.

"Who are you?" Kuroko asked. "I'm Takao, we'll be playing in the next match...this should be interesting," the player smiled.

End Flashback

_That must be the guy Kuroko was talking about earlier_, Kagami thought. Kuroko attempts to pass the ball, only to have it stolen by Takao surprising Seirin's players.

"There's no way he should be able to do that!" Koga shouted. Hyuuga remained silent, observing the situation. "Kuroko can no longer hide his passes. The entire court is in my eyesight," Takao said.

"That can't be you–" "I have a special technique of my own, hawk's eye," he replies cutting off Hyuuga.

* * *

"If he can see everything they're doing, is it possible for them to win?" Momo sighed. "There is one way, but it depends on how well _he_ cooperates with them," Kise replied referring to Kagami.

Rei and Tai just looked at each other, then continued to watch the game. It seemed impossible for Seirin make a comeback with the gap Shutoku began to create. After Midorima makes the last shot giving Shutoku a further lead against Seirin (15-27), Kagami began to laugh.

Confusing his teammates and his viewers, they weren't sure if Kagami was laughing in despair or had something to counter Shutoku's lead.

* * *

All of a sudden Kagami's leap began to evolve as he rallied Seirin. However, Kuroko did not like what his friend was becoming. It seems like the time they played against their senpais and he tried to win alone.

Kuroko turns to Riko and she signals to the referee for a time out. *POP* "What the hell you bastard?!" Kagami yelled grabbing his face. "Kagami-kun, if you keep going you'll lose," Kuroko began.

"He's right Kagami," Hyuuga chimed in. "Kagami-kun we will win, I just need to improve," Kuroko continued. "Oi what do you mean?" Kagami replied. "I need to evolve my pass," was Kuroko's last response.

The time out had ended and both teams took their places back on the court. "It's seems you've finally calmed down," Midorima said to Kagami. "Tch, it's only the beginning. Today you're going to miss a shot," Kagami replied.

* * *

As the game continued Kagami began to tire out, and Midorima once again dominates the court with his three pointers. "Ka–gami," Rei heard Tai tried to get out. Rei put her hand on Tai's shoulder in order to help comfort her friend.

Seirin has been trying to keep the game close with a score of 75 -81. Kuroko receives the ball again but this time Takao is unable to steal it time. Kagami catches the ball and makes the shot.

"That's strange," Rei began. "It would seem so," Tai replied while the two observed the game. "It's simple...his pass just evolved. It's the same pass, just a lot faster. However, we were the only ones capable of catching such a pass," Kise said. The two girls looked at the player.

"You mean the Generation of Miracles?" Kasamatsu asked. Kise nodded as his response.

With Kuroko's evolved pass Seirin quickly catches up to tie the match, but Midorima decides to make a shot from the center again. This attempt failed due to Kagami blocking his shot, leaving Midorima in shock.

Seirin takes over in the last few seconds of the last quarter winning the game 82-81. "I...I lost," Midorima said. The crowd was in shock, but of course Seirin's two favorite twins cheered as loudly as they could.

* * *

They all decide to go out and eat to celebrate their winning of the tournament.

"Weren't they supposed to come and eat out with us?" Kagami growled. Hyuuga laughed, "How cute, you miss her already?" he teased. "W–what?! No, she could go away for years and I wouldn't miss her one bit," Kagami snarled.

"Oh really?" Tai asked startling Kagami. "S–soma! What are you Kuroko now?!" he shouted. "No you were to busy ranting you probably didn't hear us walk up behind you," she teased.

"Err, what's wrong with them?" he asked pointing to Asami, Rei, and the twins who watched as the flowers of moe appeared from them. Tai just shrugged and walked ahead.

"H–hey!" Kagami said as he grabbed her hand. Tai turned around to see quite an angry tiger. "No skipping in line," he said as he picked her up and placed her behind him.

Everyone took their seats, but left Kagami and Tai at a table by themselves. The basketball team snickered, while the cheerleaders thought it was adorable.

* * *

"Oh look at this, Tai's ex-fiance just walked in," Nyomi chimed with a sly smile. Kagami just gave Nyomi a death glare as Tai ignored her, while she was eating.

"Kagamicchi! Taiyaicchi! Kurokoicchi!" Kise waved. "Kuroko?" Kagami and Tai questioned only to look and see him sitting at their table. "Gahh, when did you–" "I've been here the entire time," he said cutting Kagami off.

Kise ran up to hug his friend Kuroko, but Kuroko held up his hand to stop him. "Aww Kurokoicchi aren't we friends?" Kise whined. "I don't recall saying we were," Kuroko replied.

They heard someone else walk in, Midorima and Takao. Rather than Kagami and Tai being alone as Seirin had planned, their table became filled with their previous opponents.

"You must be Taiya Soma," Midorima greeted her and glared at Kagami. "I see your club's table must've run out so you were forced to sit here," Kise whined.

"Err actually–" "She's his girlfriend," Kuroko blurted out as Kagami choked on his drink and shocking everyone at the table. "As long as your signs are compatible you two will be together for a long time...maybe even marriage," Midorima said somewhat scaring everyone at the table.

Kise fainted, only to have Kasamatsu slap him around in order to wake him up.

* * *

"Aside from that there is a serious matter at hand," Midorima began gaining everyone's attention. "The Generation of Miracles' players will only be harder to be. Especially the 4th player that plays for Too High," he continued.

"Thanks for the warning, but I still plan on taking the Generation of Miracles down," Kagami grinned only to have water thrown on him. "Ba-ka-ga-mi, you should listen when people are trying to give you advice," Tai said.

"Soma, why I––" "Don't take him too lightly, his name is Daiki Aomine," Midorima replied. Tai didn't know why but she always froze at hearing the name. Kuroko had a blank expression as usual.

Seeing Tai's reaction only made Kagami want to beat Aomine even more. They all finished and left the restaurant but heard a noise on their way out.

* * *

Kuroko appeared holding up a dog. "K–uroko?! Where on earth –" "I couldn't just leave him alone," he said cutting Riko off. The Seirin basketball club observed the dog, Hyuuga notices its resemblance to Kuroko.

"We should name him Tetsuya #2," Hyuuga said. Kuroko smiled, "I get to keep you after all," he said. "Oi, where's Bakagami?" Rei asked.

Tai sighed pointing to the tree nearby. The twins laughed. "Kagami-kun, meet the new team member," Kuroko said holding Tetsuya #2 up to Kagami.

Kagami jumped towards Tai in fear, which she dodges causing him to fall. "Aww is the big bad Bakagami afraid of Tetsuya #2?" she teased. "Shut it Soma!" he barked. Tai just giggled. "All right everyone, let's go home and prepare to train for the finals!" Riko shouted.

* * *

"I'm home!" Tai yelled as Chauncy took her bags. "Welcome home Miss. I do apologize Milady, your father had to go England," he bowed. "Again? That's strange, he was just there a few weeks ago," she sighed.

Tai went to her room and her cell phone started buzzing.

From Daiki [Oi, Ya-chan. Congrats on your win. I get to see you again, but this time you'll be mine :)]

[In your dreams Daiki] she replied.

[I just love how fiesty you are, but if that Seirin player really loves basketball you two won't be together for long.] he text back.

Tai sat and thought about his response.

* * *

From Bakagami [Soma, don't forget to stop by training to tutor me during the breaks!]

[Bakagami that reminder was unnecessary! -.-] she replied laughing a little.

[That and we should go somewhere together you know afterwards.]

[Sounds good, but is it okay for you to be moving around?]

[Don't worry your favorite hero isn't injured.]

Tai blushed [Bakagami! Baka baka! Who said you were my hero? :P]

She didn't receive a reply after that, assuming that he had drifted off to sleep. "Ah, great school again," she said to herself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Well isn't that something? =D. Aomine is still trying to win Tai over, while Kagami has asked her out on a date. THEIR FIRST DATE! Also, training should be interesting as well. What does Riko have planned for our players? Will we ever hear Izuki's puns again? Why am I being like the Narrator from the PowerPuff Girls *face palms* ? Stay tuned...wait...Keep reading & review, review, REVIEW! Reviews brighten up my day, my readers make me so happy and some comments have given me inspiration. I do apologize for the typos in previous chapters, they were done at wee hours of the night while I had my glasses off x.x. I will adjust them later. See you in Ch. 19!


	20. Chapter 19 : From a Dream to a Nightmare

Mini recap:

Seirin wins the tournament and is to start their training for the finals. While celebrating, Midorima warns Kagami of the 4th player he will face of the Generation of Miracles. Kuroko found a dog and the team decides to name it Tetsuya #2 due to its striking resemblance to Kuroko. Kagami seems afraid of their new companion. Tai receives a text from Aomine, who has declared that he will win her from Kagami. She receives another text from Kagami, reminding her to tutor him and supposedly a date.

Disclaimer: I do not own the lovely characters of Kuroko No Basuke. However, I do own my named and unamed OCs. Happy reading! :D

* * *

Love in Basketball

Chapter 19: From a Dream to a Nightmare I

"Ahhh~" Rei squealed. "So Bakagami actually asked you out on a date?!" she yelled catching the attention of their classmates.

"Shh Rei-chan, that's only our business," Tai blushed as she covered her friend's mouth and forced her to take her seat. "Aww how cute you're shy," she teased. "Wait, what are you going to wear?" Rei asked.

Tai looked down at her school uniform. "No way, you mean you two are really going _right_ after he's out?" she asked. Tai nodded.

* * *

The class got quiet which means either Kagami or Sensei has made their presence. Tai looked up from her manga to see that it was Kagami. He notices that she's looking so he turns away with a red face.

"Come on Bakagami!" Rei waved.

It was finally time for lunch and Rei looked over to her almost dead friend. "Tai-chan are you okay?" Rei asked. "Food...water...lecture...too...long...sooo...hung ry," Tai said holding out her arm 'taking her last breath'.

Kagami walks over and whispers something to Tai snapping her out of her death scene causing her to blush. "Understand?" he asked. Tai just nodded.

"W–what...wait...I wanna know too~" Rei whined. "Butt out Rei," Kagami barked. "Rei-chan I'll see you later," Tai waved leaving shortly after Kagami.

* * *

Tai went to wait for her food first this time to avoid anymore incidents by the drink machine. After she got her food, she went to get her something to drink.

Flashback

"Soma...meet me behind the school at lunch," Kagami whispered to her. "Don't tell Rei either," he continued.

He stood up "Understand?" he asked.

End Flashback

Tai began to make her way to the back of the school to eat lunch with Kagami. _Just the two of us_, she thought. Tai shook any inappropriate thoughts out of her head. It's not like they haven't been alone before.

* * *

"Sooomaa," a deep voice groaned once she reached their rendezvous point. Kagami slightly turned around towards her. Tai's face became a deep red. _Was he always this hot?!_, she squealed on the inside.

"Oi, your face is red Soma. You don't have a fever do you?" he asked getting extremely close to her touching her forehead with his. Tai closed her eyes as her face heated up even more from his close contact.

"Hmm?" Kagami smirked. "Let's eat, I almost starved waiting on you," he said as he backed off quickly. "Y–you waited?" she asked. "Yeah, you thought I'd already start eating without you?" he replied giving her the look he gave her earlier.

Tai's heart felt like it was gonna come out of her chest. _Damn it_, she thought as she walked towards the stairs to sit beside him.

* * *

"Soma...is something wrong?" he asked thinking about her reaction from the celebration about Aomine. "Huh? I –I'm fine," she quickly got out with a light chuckle. Kagami got closer to her. *BATHUMP* Tai just knew her heart couldn't beat any faster.

"If something is bothering you, just say so," he began. Tai looked at him with a blank expression. "If it's _him_ don't worry...I'll take care of that bastard," he continued.

Thinking about the messages she received from Aomine, Tai couldn't help but wonder. "Kagami," Tai began getting his attention. "I–I know you love basketball, but woul–" "I'd never leave you because of that," he said cutting her off and pulling her into a tight hug.

"Rei told me the full story between you and Aomine...I'll make sure he pays. Understand?" he said waiting for Tai's response. After not hearing one immediately he let her go. "Soma?"

"It should be illegal to die so many times from such deadly hugs," she whined. "You said my name," Kagami said with a smirk. "I've said your name before though," she responded.

"Yeah...hardly," he replied. "Bakagami, I was being polite," she smiled back giggling. "You also worry too much," she smiled. Before Kagami could make a response he turned red. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek after hearing the bell to return to class.

* * *

"Tai-sama," a quiet voice said in the hallway. "Oh Asa-chan, what's up?" Tai replied. "We missed you at lunch today," Asami replied.

"I know~" Rei whined behind Asami. "That Bakagami is dragging our Tai-chan away," Rei growled. Tai giggled, "Rei-chan I'll still eat with you guys sometimes," she smiled.

Nyomi overheard their conversation and thought of another way to destroy Tai again.

* * *

"Why the hell are we in a pool?!" Kagami shouted. Riko whacked him with her clipboard. "Why you" "It's to help increase your resistance and stamina," she replied.

Tai was in a corner reading a manga as she petted Tetsuya #2. "Kagami's like a cat, maybe he hates water," Izuki joked. The players laughed as Koga shook his head. Tai couldn't help but laugh.

After doing deadly exercises in the pool, Kagami went over to Tai. -Arf- "Aww look he likes you Bakagami," Tai teased. Kagami's face turned blue and tried to make his exit.

Kuroko took Tetsuya #2 towards Kagami, "He doesn't bit Kagami-kun," he said. Kagami looked as if he had seen a ghost and ran off.

* * *

After Kuroko stops chasing after Kagami with Tetsuya #2, we find out the real reason he is running. Everyone could not help but laugh.

"So wait wait wait, while in America a dog bit you and now you're traumatized by it?! But you're a giant!" Riko shouted. "I wasn't always this big!" Kagami snapped back.

"So a tiny Kagami did exist. I bet he was an adorable little tiger," Koga teased patting Kagami's head. Tai's sides were about to burst from all the laughing she had done, and her manga was not helping either.

Kagami walked over and knelt down by Tai, she looked up at the origin of the large shadow that casted over her. _Scary!_, she thought. Kagami looked as if he was about to kill someone.

"Soma you haven't forgotten about tutoring me have you?" he asked. "Err no, but you've wasted most of this break running from a dog," she replied cooly. Kagami's face twitched, then he felt a little embarrassed.

"It's okay for you to be scared Kagami, cats don't like dogs either," Izuki teased. Koga face palmed himself while the others laughed. Tai couldn't help but giggle.

"What's so funny?" he glared at her. She covered her face, not only to hold in her laughter but to hide her red face from the shirtless tiger in front of her. Realizing what her reaction was, Kagami stood up and sighed. "Forget it, we'll get it next time," he said scratching the back of his head.

"Back in the pool boys!" Riko shouted.

* * *

A worn out Kagami sat and waited outside while Tai had a club meeting. Tai finally came out and saw the sleeping tiger. She knelt down in front of him, grabbing one of his large hands. "Ba-ka-ga-mi," she whispered.

Kagami groggily opened his eyes, but jumped all of a sudden causing Tai to lose her balance. "Whoa," she gasped as she slightly fell back until she felt a hand grab her from behind diminishing her fall. "Soma, you shouldn't sneak up on people while they're sleeping," he growled.

"Is that what you say to your girlfriend who you almost knocked over? I also couldn't help myself you were so cute," she teased pinching his cheeks as his face heated up.

"Where do you want to go? I'll take you anywhere you want," he said sounding calm. Tai just looked at him, "Hmm, still want that rematch?" she asked. Kagami smirked.

* * *

On the way to the basketball court, Tai noticed Kagami's strange actions. "Is something wrong?" she asked. "I feel like we're being followed," he replied. Tai looked around, then started laughing. "H–hey I'm serious!" he shouted.

"Is it okay for you to be making so much noise at night Kagami-kun?" "K-kuroko!" they both screamed as Tai latched on to Kagami. "Yes?" he replied. Realizing the position they were in, the couple both had heated faces. Tai let go of Kagami who began to walk ahead, "Let's just go," he waved.

After arriving to the court, Kuroko passed the ball to Kagami in order to being their rematch.

* * *

"Oh, what's this?" they heard someone ask. Kuroko's and Tai's eyes widened, and Kagami couldn't have been anymore pissed.

"Aomine," Kuroko said. "Ah Kuroko, you seem well," he said. "D–daiki," Tai said almost speechless. "Ya-chan did you miss me?" he smiled walking towards her.

Kagami stood in between the two of them to prevent Aomine from coming any further. "Who the hell are you?" Kagami barked. "You must be Kagami, I'm Daiki Aomine," he replied. Kagami honestly wanted to do more than beat this guy at a game of basketball.

"Kagami...we should see who'a light is better," he grinned. "I think you already know the answer the that," Kagami said with confidence. As Kagami walked off to play Aomine, he felt a light tug on the back of his shirt.

He turned to see Tai holding on to his shirt. "Soma, I'll be fine," he groaned gently removing her hands from his shirt. Tai remained there without an expression.

* * *

Aomine completely overpowers Kagami in their one-on-one match. Tai couldn't believe her eyes, while Kuroko stood in shock as well.

"Too bad Kagami," Aomine grinned. "You and Kuroko will fail...your light is too dim," he continued finishing off their one-on-one match. Kagami couldn't believe it, it was as if he had just played some type of monster. On top of that his legs were hurting like hell.

Aomine made his way towards Tai. "Also, Ya-chan will be mine," he said as pulled her into a kiss. After he broke it off he turned and gave Kagami a cocky smirk then left the three. "Tai...I'm so sorry," he said as he clenched his fist. She just stood there without any expression.

* * *

"Ao-kun, did you tell Kuroko I said hi?" a girl with long bright pink hair asked. "Momoi you can do that yourself. Also, Kagami was a disappointment," Aomine replied. "No fair~" she whined. "I guess the only one who _can _ beat me _is me_," Aomine sighed slightly annoyed.

Things are getting heated! Our new couple seemed to be a well so far. What could Nyomi possibly be planning? Aomine even makes his confession with the boyfriend present, and goes as far to stealing a kiss from Tai (that's pretty bold). On a serious note, with Kagami's defeat against Aomine in a one-on-one match, can Seirin really defeat Too High in this next tournament? Keep reading & remember reviews are the best thing you can do =D!


	21. Chapter 20: From a Dream to a Nightmare

Mini recap:

Kagami and Tai act as they usually do as always. What better first date than to play a one-on-one match. Only to be interrupted by Aomine. Aomine defeats Kagami in a one-on-one match telling him that his partnership with Kuroko will fail. He also leaves giving Tai a kiss declaring he'll get her back.

Disclaimer: I do not own the lovely characters of Kuroko No Basuke. However, I do own my named and unamed OCs. Happy reading! :D

* * *

Love in Basketball

Chapter 20: From a Dream to a Nightmare II

"Kagami, how could you do something so reckless?" Hyuga fussed. Kagami remained silent. "Kagami you're suspended from practice for a week," Riko chimed in.

"What?! But the next tournament is almost here!" Kagami snapped. "Sorry, but you went out and did something on your own. Not only that you've done more damage to your body," she replied. Kagami stormed out.

* * *

"Tetsu-kun!" a high pitched voice yelled. The players looked around but didn't see Kuroko anywhere. "Momoi, why are you here?" he asked. "To stop by that's why silly," she replied.

Hyuga couldn't help but let his eyes wander to the girl's chest. *SMACK* "Pervert!" Riko yelled. "Oww, why are you so upset?" he whined rubbing the back of his head.

He saw Riko looking at her chest then Momoi's, and started to laugh a little. Riko turned red and pushed him into the pool, "It's not funny," she said coldly. "Looks like the captain is all washed up," Izuki blurted.

"Oi, Izuki...go find a towel and you don't have to come back," Hyuga replied. Ignoring the two players Riko turned her attention to Momoi who was holding on to Kuroko.

"Momoi-chan what's your relation to Kuroko?" she asked. "Hm? I'm his girlfriend," Momoi replied, shocking everyone in the room.

…. "Oh so Momoi-chan is in love with Kuroko," Riko began. "That makes sense, Kuroko doesn't seem like the type that'd have a girlfriend," Hyuga chimed in.

"Back to practice!" Riko yelled. "What about Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked. "There's not much he can do. The main thing is that his body needs to rest for now, he'll be able to catch up later," Hyuga replied as Riko nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Tai-chan you've got to be kidding!**Rei yelled into the phone. **Yeah...** Tai sighed. **Let me get this straight. You and Kagami are about to play, Aomine appears, beats Kagami in a one-on-one, and kissed you with Kagami watching!** Rei yelled.

Tai couldn't help but feel a tightness in her chest. **Yes.**Tai replied. **Tai-chan are you alright?** Rei asked. **I...**

"Milady, a acquaintance of yours is at the door," Chauncy said coming into her room. "Alright, thanks Chauncy," she smiled.

**Rei-chan I'll text you later, I have a visitor.**Tai said preparing to hang up. **Fine...but I'm not done. I don't like how you're acting**_**.**_ Rei whined. Tai didn't reply and the two friends hung up.

* * *

She opened her door to see the mischievous Nyomi. "Adachi...why are you here?" Tai asked. "I'm just letting my dear first year know that her beloved has been put on suspension from practice," she replied with a crooked smile.

"Why should I believe you?" Tai asked coldly. "You should ask him or is he not speaking to you for cheating right in front of his face," she replied with a smirk.

Tai slapped Nyomi, "I am sick and tired of your crap. I didn't cheat on him, as a matter of fact my life is none of your business so keep your nose out of it," Tai glared at her.

"You idiot you think I'm just going to quit after you made me look like a fool!" Nyomi shouted. "You are one," Tai snapped back. "Just wait until the rest of the club sees this. You just can't seem to pick who you want," Nyomi barked. Tai slammed the door in her face, "Leave now or I will call security!" Tai shouted.

* * *

Tai took her cellphone and called Kagami.

Kagami was asleep, he groggily rolled over and grabbed his phone. **Kagami.** His eyes shot open after hearing her voice. **Soma, are you okay? You weren't at school today**, he groaned trying to wake himself up. **Yes, thank you. I actually had something to take care of... you know family business stuff. Where are you?** she asked.

**Home, why?** Kagami asked slightly confused. **I'll be over in a few**, she replied hanging up the phone.

"Tch...more like a year as far as you live Soma," he said to himself before laying back down.

* * *

"Saito are you sure this is where he lives?" Tai asked. "Yes Miss," he replied. "This place looked kind of expensive," she said in shock. "Well this is the top apartment complex in town," he replied. Tai examined the place in amazement.

* * *

Tai was escorted into the building and led to the elevator. She stood at a door holding a piece of paper with the number 802. "This is the place," she said. Before she could knock the door opened.

"Soma?" Kagami said almost dropping the bag he was carrying. Tai had her hair in a high messy bun again, and she was wearing her large framed glasses. She wore a light blue cardigan and a tank top with dark skinny jeans, and light blue converse.

Kagami was shirtless, wearing blue jeans and just socks. "Err do you always go out in public like this?" Tai asked. Kagami's face turned red, "This isn't public!" he snapped back.

His neighbor and her friend that just left their apartment was whispering but Tai heard most of their conversation. Kagami looked at the two girls as they both giggled and waved. His eye twitched.

"Soma, I've got to take this out. You can either come with me or stay here," Kagami said without looking at her. A despairing fume of some sort almost made Tai ill. "Err I think I'll stay," she said holding her nose. "Don't touch anything," he waved off.

* * *

Tai entered his apartment, much to her amazement it was clean. She went towards the large window and saw a beautiful view of the city. _The city looks like it's glistening in the night_, she thought.

Tai was so focused on the view, she didn't notice Kagami's return. "It's kind of late to tutor at this hour isn't it?" he asked. "That's not why I'm here," she replied quickly, still looking at the view. "Nyomi-san...said you're on suspension," she continued.

_Adachi_, he thought while clenching his fist. _I feel so embarrassed I can't bring myself to really look at her_, he thought taking a quick look at Tai before sitting on his couch.

"Yeah...They found out that I played Aomine," he sighed. "Bakagami, if it wasn't for your temper you'd still be at practice, but you're –" "It won't take long for my body to heal," he said remembering the hell he went through last night.

* * *

"That doesn't seem to be what's really bothering you though," he continued. _How can he just...see right through me?_ Tai felt like she was an open book. She sighed, "Nyomi saw what happened last night and it seems she's going to show everyone else in the cheerleading club, because I made her 'look like a fool'," she said.

"She is one," Kagami grunted. Tai laughed a little, "That's what I told her after I had slapped her," she replied. Kagami couldn't believe his ears. "You slapped her?" he grinned.

Realizing what she had said she quickly turned around in the tiger's direction waving her hands as if she were blamed for something bad. "Well yeah, but you see I was already in a bad mood and she just made it worse," Tai smiled.

"Oh, did you feel any better?" he asked. "Why does that matter...she was pissing me off," Tai replied with a slightly puzzled look. "Does this conversation sound familiar to you at all?" he grinned. Tai thought for a while...slowly but surely Kagami's dominating personality was rubbing off on her.

* * *

"Err...yes," she replied slightly blushed. *Grrrrrrroooooowwwwllllllll* Tai's eyes widened, "Umm I didn't know you had a pet," she said. "I don't. That was my stomach growling," he replied. _That's unreal! _,she thought with a slightly petrified look.

"Do you want anything?" he asked. "You can cook?" Tai asked with a look of disbelief. "Yeah, I just prefer to eat out than have to buy groceries all the time," he snapped. Tai waved her hands of innocence again, "Alright I was just kidding. People who live on there own have to know how to cook pretty well," she smiled.

Kagami didn't respond he just started cooking. *Frfrfrfrfrfr* "How cute," Kagami teased as he couldn't hold in his laughter. Tai blushed, "At least mine doesn't sound like dying wildlife," she replied sticking out her tongue.

"Try this," he said holding up a sample. "Umm don't you think you're cooking to–" "You're letting it get cold," he said stuffing the sample in her mouth. _This is amazing..._she thought. Her attention drifted to his shirtless body.

Kagami's face heated up, "Oi! Soma what the hell are you thinking about?!" he yelled. Snapping her out of her thoughts, "Nothing, your cooking just took me by surprise that's all," she replied looking away.

* * *

Tai waited on the couch and Kagami brought enough plates for an entire family. "Thish one ish fer you," he said with a fork in his mouth. "Thank you," she said. He mumbled something, then grunted as he sat beside her.

"Kagami, maybe you being suspended is a good thing," Tai began. He just looked at her. "While your body heals you can focus on your studies to pull your grade up to hold you up until after the tournament at least," she smiled. "Right," he replied.

* * *

All of a sudden it became awkward between the two. "T–Tai," Kagami began as he pulled her into a hug. "I feel so stupid, not only did I lose to him...he touched you," he apologized. Tai heard the calmness and sincerity in his voice, seems as if Kagami's always hiding something.

"It's not your fault," she replied pulling away from the hug. "We all fall at some point," she continued putting a hand up against his face. "I promised you that I'd beat him," he said clenching his fist looking away from her.

"You still have a chance, maybe that was an opportunity for you to know how to handle it in the tournament," she smiled. Kagami gently took her hand off his face and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss...

* * *

"Miss you were there for quite sometime. You two must be very close," Chauncy smiled as he greeted her as she entered the house. "I guess you could say that," Tai smiled.

She wasn't quite sure how to tell everyone that she had a boyfriend, she's still in shock about being alone with him in his apartment. Tai not only blushed but face palmed herself as she entered a room.

* * *

*Buzz Buzz* Her phone vibrated and she wondered who would text her at such an ungodly hour.

From Daiki [I'll be seeing you again tomorrow. :)]

[You aren't welcomed in my house.] Tai replied.

[Oh really? Then why did your father invite me for dinner when he returns?] He text back.

[You're joking...] was all Tai could respond.

[The only joke is you being with Kagami]

Tai couldn't believe what he said. She decided to talk with her father upon his return. "Daiki just leave me alone," she sighed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Taiya-chan~" a voice yelled as her door was broken down. Tai groggily rose from her bed and looked at her clock. "Father it's 5am, can I at least have the next two hours before I have to go to school?" she whined. "But I'm home," he cried.

He looked to see that his daughter had gone back to sleep. He jumped on the bed and tried shaking her awake. "Taiiiiiiiiiii~ wake up! Didn't you miss your old man?" he cried. "No," she replied coldly. "Mitsuki-chan! Where did our child become so cold!" he whined continually shaking his daughter.

"Fine, fine...I'm awake," she groaned. "We need to talk," she said. Unfortunately, Tai could not handle losing her sleep so her father received a deadly glare from his daughter. "Err did I do something wrong?" he asked making an embarrassed face.

"Oi, father welcome home," she said holding rope preparing to tie him up. "Ah! Where'd that rope come from?!" he cried. Tai just gave an evil grin.

* * *

Okay, so after this dinner thing I'll whip it right back onto the plot xD. Soo Rei and Nyomi are the only two besides Kuroko that knows what occurred. Tai spends a little time with Kagami and learns more about him. Genryuu has invited Aomine to dinner. What is ahead for our KnB characters and my OCs. Keep reading! Also, review, review, review! Have a safe summer ;)


	22. Chapter 21: A Great Big Fall

Mini recap:

Kagami is suspended, while Nyomi is visiting Tai. Tai visits Kagami and learns a little more about him. At home Aomine tells her that he will see her tomorrow for dinner at her house. Mr. Soma has returned from England again.

Disclaimer: I do not own the lovely characters of Kuroko No Basuke. However, I do own my named and unamed OCs. Happy reading! :D

* * *

Love in Basketball

Chapter 21: A Great Big Fall

"Taiiiiyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaa!" Mr. Soma screamed. "Yes father?" Tai replied. "Why am I tied up?" he cried. "Answer the question," Tai replied with an evil look.

"Well aha...I remember you having a crush on him, and I'm afraid you won't have a boyfriend...which means Tsukiyoma wins!" her father shouted with burning eyes.

Tai sighed, "Father I have a boyfriend...Taiga Kagami," she replied. He started crying, "What? How long? Is he better than me? Have you two...?" he whined giving her an odd look. Tai blushed, "W –What?! No!" she snapped hitting him.

"Also...I'm joining another club," she said gaining back her calm composure. "But why? Don't you like cheering?" he asked. "It was fun, but I'm unable to completely be myself," she replied.

"Seirin doesn't have a girls basketball club though," he said. "I know...That's why I chose the next best thing," she responded smiling.

* * *

"T–Tai-san...the tournament begins tomorrow, are you sure about this?" Lita asked as she took the envelope Tai handed her. "Thank you for everything, Lita-senpai...but _they_ need me," Tai replied as she bowed. Lita just smiled.

"Tai-san...good luck," Lita waved as the two went their separate ways. Lita sighed, "It's a good thing we have enough members or the club would have been disband like two years ago.

* * *

-Next Day-

"The Inter-High championship is finally here," Hyuga said as Seirin's Basketball and Cheerleading Club arrived at the stadium. "Looks like Too is our first match," Koga said pointing at the match up.

"Kagami-kun," Kagami looked every where but in front of him to see who called him. Once he finally realized who it was he grabbed them by their shirt. "Oi, Kuroko...how many times are you going to keep doing that?" he asked gritting his teeth.

Kuroko kept his blank facial expression. "Yeah I know," Kagami sighed. The team went ahead to the court to prepare for their match.

* * *

"Rei-chan~," the twins sang. "Where's Tai-chan?" Momo asked. "Yeah, she wasn't at practice either," Asami sighed. Rei didn't reply.

"Rei-chan~," Tomo sang attempting to get Rei's attention. "Well...uhm...she's...not–" "Tai-chan has family duties to attend to as a heiress. Right Rei-chan?" Lita chimed in as she placed her hand on Rei's shoulder.

Rei turned around to see Lita slightly shake her head. _I know they can't find out...but we can't hide it forever, _Rei thought.

* * *

"That's strange," Kagami said. "What's wrong?" Hyuga asked. "Aomine isn't here," he replied. "Then we will take this opportunity to get in the lead so that he can't catch up," Riko said. "Understand?" she asked. "Yes!" the team replied.

"Taiyacchi, why are you sitting up here aren't you a cheerleader?" Tai looked up to see Kise. "Oh, err...funny you should say that," she smiled scratching the back of her head.

"You resigned!" he shouted. *SMACK* "Ouch, Kasamatsucchi...that hurt," Kise whined rubbing his head. "You shouldn't shout the business of others to the world...idiot," he groaned as they took their seat.

"Hmm...Daikicchi isn't here?" Kise said out loud. "Seirin might use this as their chance to take the lead before he can show up," Tai replied. "What to you think Kasamtsucchi?" Kise asked.

Kasamatsu couldn't help but make a goofy face, Tai is a girl after all. Kise sighed, "Oi Kasamatsucchi...You need to get used to girls, or you'll be like that old man tha–" Kasamatsu kicks Kise in the face before he could finish, while Tai's only reaction was to face palm herself.

* * *

"Rei-chan, could you role out the mat please?" Lita asked. "Yes, senpai," Rei replied. "My my, this thing is heavy. Tai must've had a good workout every time she had to lay this out," Rei said to herself *BOOM* .

She couldn't believe it but it looked as if the mat had magically laid itself out until she saw who was on the other end. "Thank you, Mitobe-san," she smiled. Mitobe nodded with a smile and headed back to his spot.

"Something else is missing though," Kagami thought. "Tai," Kuroko said. "Will you quit doing that!" Kagami snapped before he noticed that Kuroko was pointing to the audience.

_Soma...Why are you_, before he could finish his thought it was time for the game to begin.

* * *

The referee blew the whistle commencing the match. Kagami immediately receives the ball after the tip off and goes on a fast break. Unfortunately, Too ends up with the rebound and claims the first three points of the game,

"Damnit," Kagami snarled. "Kagami, stay calm we can come back," Hyuga said calmly. Kagami nodded.

Too High quickly gets the lead, but the Seirin upperclassmen come back shrinking the gap with a score of 25-21. With the predictions Momoi has made, she is sure that Too will have an easy win even if she unable to predict the actions of Kagami and Kuroko.

Kagami runs up to block a shot, but feels a sharp pain in his leg. _Damn..._, he thought. "Kagami," Tai said with a worried expression. _He hasn't fully recovered? This could be bad, especially when Daikicchi arrives_, Kise thought.

"Kagami!" Riko shouts. He ignores her, but she pulls him off the court and tapes him up. "Why the hell am I taped down?!" he snapped. "You're still injured," she replied hitting him with her clipboard.

Just from taking Kagami out, Too gains eight more points. With the last seconds of the quarter Kagami is about to be placed back into the game...only for a familiar face to arrive.

* * *

"He's finally here," Kise said. Tai remained silent. "Ao-kun you're late!" Momoi shouted throwing something at him. Aomine just laughed, "They're losing...how sad, I'm just going to make things worse," he grinned.

His arrogant attitude pissed off Seirin's players and probably brought out the worst in Kagami's temper. Kagami is back on the court, preparing for another showdown will Aomine.

Aomine overpowers Kagami and Seirin with his skills creating a large gap only minutes after the third quarter. Kagami recognized Aomine's style as street-ball, which throws off Seirin with moves they have never encountered before.

This time both of Kagami's legs act up, causing him to be benched for the remainder of the game. Even without Kagami, Kuroko brings a new light to the team giving them the heart not to give up.

Shocking everyone Aomine was able to stop Kuroko's ignite pass and other misdirections. "You haven't changed at all," he said. Kuroko stood silent. *Buzzzzzzzzzzz!* Seirin falls 112-55.

* * *

In the locker room, Riko tries to convince everyone not to give up hope, they have another match soon. Kagami was outside of the locker room. "Kagami," Riko began. He gave her his attention. "With your injury, you'll be on the bench you've recovered," she said.

Before he could argue he was kneed from behind. "Damn it!" he shouted. He turned around prepared to attack his attacker. "Ba-ka-ga-mi," Tai said dodging his attack causing him to fall on the floor.

Kagami's eyes widened. "S–soma?" he replied. Tai smiled and offered a hand to help him up. The basketball club was peeping outside of the locker room as if they had nothing better to do with their lives.

"Look it's Tai-chan!" someone shouted. Tai turned around to see the cheerleading club, who trampled all over the injured tiger in order to get to Tai.

"Ah, poor Kagami. That looks painful," Koga winced imagining his teammate's pain. Mitobe nodded. "No pain...no gain," Izuki said. "Izuki go find us a place to eat...and you don't have to come back," Hyuga groaned.

"Tai-chan~! How's your business going?" Momo asked. Tai saw Lita and Rei's expression, "Err, fine I suppose. Nothing I can't handle," she laughed playing along.

* * *

Suddenly, it sounded like a fight was occurring nearby. They all ran to see Aomine holding one of his teammates up by his shirt, with Kuroko on the ground. Seeing the attention he had gain Aomine drops the guy.

"You're lucky they came, or you would've been in trouble," Aomine snarled. The player ran off apologizing in fear. Ignoring the those around him, Aomine walked towards Tai. "Ya-chan, you should watch the rest of my matches," he smiled. "I'd rather drink poison," Tai said coldly.

_She reads too many manga series_, Rei mentally face palmed herself. Some laughing at Tai's remark, Aomine brushed it off and began to walk off. "Oi! Don't forget about tonight," he waved laughing.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Kagami snapped. "Bakagami, he's still on my father's good side so he gets invited to some events at my house," Tai replied. Before Nyomi could sly her way in to rip the two apart Riko blows her whistle.

"Oi, Kuroko!" Kagami said. Kuroko looked at him. "We need to talk," Kagami continued.

Match after match, Seirin fell, kicking them out of the tournament. They returned home, but Riko sees their losses as lessons about the work that needs to be done.

* * *

Kuroko was sitting outside of Maji Burger by himself.

Flashback

"Kuroko," Kagami began. "Kagami-kun, is something wrong?" he asked. "I don't think...we can work together anymore," Kagami finished as he left.

End Flashback

"Kagami-kun," he sighed as he looked up in the sky.

* * *

*Knock, Knock, Knock!* "Hmm...why are you here?" Kagami asked seeing Nyomi after opening his door. "I feel bad about how I've been to you...and Tai. I wanted to talk," she lied.

"Soma's just my girlfriend it's not like she lives here...plus shouldn't you be talking to Tai," he replied slightly annoyed. "I can't she's got an order to keep me off the premises," this time telling the truth. "Good it will teach you not to invade other's property," he groaned slamming the door in his face.

Disappointed her "nice" phase didn't work, she decided to play dirty. "Are you sure it's okay for Aomine to be at her house?!" she yelled through the door. Kagami tried to ignore her.

"If you ask me...not only is he a hottie...but it would seem he's a better player too," she thought of things to say that would anger the tiger. "He kissed her so easily...I don't remember her resisting. If she really like you, she could've–" Kagami burst through the door giving Nyomi a deadly glare.

"If you don't stop badmouthing Tai, I'll make sure you don't cheer again," he threatened and slammed the door again. Running up to the door like that put strain on his legs, and the pain returned.

* * *

"Welcome Mr. Daiki. We've been waiting," Chauncy greeted. Daiki walked in wearing a nice dark colored suit with a blue shirt under it and a black tie. "It's a pleasure to be here," he smiled.

* * *

Phew...so I didn't want to go through all the details of the games and extend the story. I was saddened by this part in the anime and manga. Then again there wouldn't be much of a plot line if they won right? Anyway what new club has Tai joined? Can you guess what sport is second best to basketball? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! See you in the next chapter ;)


	23. Chapter 22: A Change in Time

Mini recap:

Nyomi tries to turn Kagami against Tai, but fails. Aomine finally arrives at Soma Manor.

Disclaimer: I do not own the lovely characters of Kuroko No Basuke. However, I do own my named and unamed OCs. Happy reading! :D

* * *

Love in Basketball

Chapter 22: A Change in Times

"Aomine-kun!" Mr. Soma yelled running to hug the boy. "Hello, Mr. Soma," Aomine replied dodging the hug. "You're as lively as usual," Aomine laughed. "Why does everyone do that," Mr. Soma whined.

"Father you shouldn't whine it's embarrassing," Tai said coming down the stairs. "Taiya...so kawaii!" her father gasped. He ran up and started hugging Tai like she was an a little kid.

She was wearing a teal maxi dress with a white cardigan. Due to her laziness she kept her hair in a messy bun, and put on her glasses instead. "Aomine-kun doesn't she look great!" her father cheered.

Aomine tried to hide his blush, while Tai attempted to pry her father off her.

* * *

"Ryouga what a fantastic meal you've prepared," Mr. Soma smiled. "Right Aomine-kun and Taiya-chan?" he asked. The two teens remained silent. To avoid the tension Mr. Soma faked hearing his phone ring and ran to his office.

_What the hell is he doing?_ Tai thought. "Ya-chan,Genryuu-sama doesn't look a day older than when we were kids," Aomine chuckled. Tai remained silent. _Tch...the cold shoulder?_ Aomine thought.

"I'll be leaving if you'll excuse me," she said as she got up. Aomine grabbed her arm and spun her around pulling her into a passionate kiss. This time Tai was prepared to push him off.

"When are you gonna get it through that stupid big head of yours?!" she shouted. Aomine just looked at her. "You had a chance and you lost it! When will you ever learn that I want to be with Kagami?" she stomped off to her room.

"I'm sorry," he responded. Tai turned around to see the sincerity in his face. Yet that didn't change the fact that she was mad about the kiss. She slammed and locked the door to her room. "Taiya-chan, please don't break your door again," her father yelled.

"Leaving already Mr. Daiki?" Chauncy asked. "Yes...would you happen to know where Taiga Kagami lives?" he replied. With Mr. Soma's permission, Aomine was escorted to Kagami's apartment.

* * *

Flashback

_SWOOSH!_ "Nice shot Aomine," a gentle voice said. "Oi, Ya-chan were you watching this whole time?" he asked. "No I just stopped by," she replied.

They sat on the bench while Aomine took a break. "Aomine...," she began. He gave her his attention. "I have to tell you something important...two things actually," she continued. Aomine gave her a confused expression as she paused for a bit.

"Spit it out already," he said smacking her on the back. "Oww, okay okay," she whined. "My father wants me to go to America with my mother while she works there," she said. Aomine's eyes widened and felt a tightening in his chest. "Y–you're moving?" he asked. She nodded her head.

"Also Aomine," her face was completely flushed. "I...I really like you!" she blurted with her eyes closed. Aomine laughed. "What's so funny? I'm confessing to you," she whined.

"Stupid...I don't see you that way, just go ahead to America where you belong," he said. Tai just ran off and cried. Before Aomine realized his hurtful words, she was already gone...

End Flashback

* * *

"I'm a real idiot," he mumbled to himself before knocking on Kagami's door. Aomine turned to see Kagami's neighbor and her friend. He could hear them mumbling about if he was Kagami's relative.

"Why are you here?" Kagami snapped grabbing Aomine by his collar. "Calm down, I only want to talk with you," Aomine hesitated to say. Kagami didn't know why but he let Aomine in anyway.

"Nice place," Aomine said. Kagami glared at him. "You can't be that upset, I mean the only person that can beat me _is me_," Aomine laughed. "Cocky bastard that doesn't matter as much as you touching my girlfriend!" Kagami shouted grabbing Aomine's shirt again.

Aomine removed Kagami's hand from his shirt. "I came to give you a warning Bakagami," he began. "W–what did you just call me?" Kagami snarled. "If I ever hear that Tai is hurt by you...you're dead," he said pushing Kagami back and walking off.

"Oi...if I ever see Tai upset because of you you're dead too Aomine," Kagami said clinching his fist. "Don't worry, I'll just be watching," Aomine smirked.

* * *

*Ring, ring, ring*

Tai could only imagine who would call her at such an ungodly hour. **Soma?** a voice said. **K-kagami? Err how are your injuries?** she asked. **Getting better**, he replied. **Thank goodness**, she sighed. **How cute you were worried**, he teased. **Of course I was, how can you easily joke about that? It could've been worse**, she replied. **Oi Tai-chan...I'll be fine**, he replied. Tai blushed.

**Anyway, why weren't you cheering?**he asked. **I resigned**, she replied. **You're just going to be a regular student?** he asked. **No, I joined another club...I was asked about joining another one too,** she giggled. **Are you going to miss me Kagami-kun? I'm still going to come watch you play,** she teased. Kagami blushed, **Why would I miss you if you're going to be at the game anyway?** he asked. **Ba-ka-ga-mi, it's because you won't get to peep at me anymore,** she teased. Kagami's entire face was flushed red.

**S–sssoma you don't seriously think that! I'm not some pervert, **he barked. **That's not what I've seen. Especially at practices...and sometimes tutoring**, she giggled. **Speaking of tutoring we should eat at Maji Burger when we're both free and we can do it at my place...or yours**, he said. **Sounds great! **Kagami hears Mr. Soma yelling something in the background. **Kagami, sorry...I have to go. Bye bye**, she said. **Bye**, he replied.

* * *

"Good morning Tai-ya-chaan~!" Mr. Soma sang bursting into her room. Tai groggily got up to look at her alarm clock. "Father it's five o'clock in the morning, at least let me sleep in until breakfast," she whined.

"I want to meet Kagami-kun!" he yelled. Tai woke up immediately, with tape in her hands this time. "Taiya-chan," her father cried in a tiny high pitched voice.

* * *

"Thanks for breakfast Ryouga! I'm off!" she said as she kissed Ryouga and her crying father on the cheek. "You're welcome dear! Be safe!" Ryouga waved.

Ryouga heard Mr. Soma struggling. "I'll get the scissors right away sir," Chauncy said. "Just try to hold yourself up," he continued as he walked by. Ryouga couldn't help but laugh at Chauncy's corny joke.

* * *

"Asa-chan! Momo-chan! Rei-chan! Tomo-chan!" Tai yelled as she ran to meet up with her friends. "Good morning~" the twins sang. "Hello Tai-san," Asami bowed. Rei greeted Tai with their handshake.

"Tai-chan, did you hear the news~?" Momo asked. "I think that it's just a rumor," Rei huffed. "I know both teams have had it pretty rough so far, but could they really have found an ace so quickly?" Asami asked.

Tai knew immediately what they were talking about, "Err well think about Kuroko...he's from the Generation of Miracles and he's here," she said gaining the girls agreement. "There's also Kagami~" Tomo sang. The twins still saw Kagami as the hottest freshman at Seirin.

"Speaking of aces," the girls turned to see Lita. "Seirin's ace from last year is supposed to make his appearance...or at least that's what I've heard," she continued. "Sounds, interesting...I just might stop by," Tai waved.

"Tai-chan wait!" Rei yelled. "Hurry up slow moe or we'll be late," Tai scolded.

* * *

"Hyuga, make sure everyone knows at lunch to be on time today...we have a special guest," Riko smiled. "You don't mean _him_?" Hyuga asked. Riko nodded. "I figured he would show up sooner or later...Teppei Kiyoshi," he said.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness, I didn't want to spill out everything just yet. Not only has Tai joined one club but she was asked to join another?! It seems she has accepted it by her response to her friends as well. Who is the new ace of these unknown clubs? We finally get to me the former ace of the basketball club! It also appears that Aomine and Kagami are in agreement with one thing, Tai's ultimate happiness. However, was it the right decision not telling her he was confronted by Aomine? Stay tuned! REVIEW PLEASE! Reviews are like my battery source I need to stay at 100% =D


	24. Chapter 23 : Homecoming I

Mini recap:

Tai is in two new clubs. Aomine and Kagami are in agreement with one thing, Tai's ultimate happiness. Riko announces that Teppei Kiyoshi, Seirin's former ace will be returning.

Disclaimer: I do not own the lovely characters of Kuroko No Basuke. However, I do own my named and unamed OCs. Happy reading! :D

* * *

Love in Basketball

Chapter 23: Homecoming I

"Riko...are you positive he's coming back?" Hyuga asked. "Yes, I sent him a text about Inter-High," she replied. Hyuga had a petrified expression as if he had seen a ghost. Due to him not responding Riko leaves for class.

"Tai-san," a voice said from behind her desk. Tai quickly turned around startled by the voice, "Eh? Kuroko you shouldn't scare people like that," she replied. Rei and Tai notice the unfamiliar expression on Kuroko's face, as if he were upset about something.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. "Uh...never mind you shouldn't be bothered with it," he smiled. Rei and Tai looked at each other a bit worried.

Class had started and the three notice Kagami's absence. Tai stared at his desk for the majority of the time. The day went by like in a blink of an eye, and before Tai knew it she was about watch the team practice.

* * *

"Alright everyone, Teppei Kiyoshi is making his return," Riko said. "Um, Riko-san who's that?" Kuroko asked. "Kiyoshi is the founder of the Seirin Basketball Club," she replied shocking of the freshman. The upperclassmen were slightly surprised of their teammate's return.

Of course Hyuga seemed against it, still looking down in the dumps. "Hyuga-senpai...what is Teppei-san like?" one of the freshman asked. "Oh..," he began to regain his composure. "Teppei is weird," he replied causing everyone to have an bizarre reaction to his answer. "But...I owe him, he's the one that encouraged me to play basketball," he continued.

Tai couldn't quite make out what the basketball team and turned over to the cheerleading club.. The twins saw her and waved, while she smiled back.

Tai looked at her watch and saw that it was time for her to go to her other arrangement. She had left the gym without anyone noticing.

* * *

"Glad you could make it Tai-san," a girl with short black hair waved. She reminded Tai of Lita in comparison of their body build...except this girl was much shorter.

"It's a pleasure to be here Moriko-senpai," Tai smiled. "Moriko-chan is fine," the girl smiled. "What position will I be playing?" Tai asked. "You'll be a midfielder," Moriko replied. Tai slightly tilted her head "This should be interesting," she smiled.

_That must be the genius,_ a tall man with brown hair and bushy eyebrows was walking towards the gym pass the field. "This should be fun," he smiled.

"Oi, Tai-san," Moriko began. Tai turned towards her. "Is it true you're with the Volleyball club too?" Moriko asked. "Yes, I'm an outside hitter," Tai replied. "So cool, I wish I could do more than one sport!" Moriko's eyes glistened. Tai laughed and Moriko eventually joined along.

* * *

The basketball club is in the locker room, getting ready to go home. "So he didn't show today," Hyuga said sounding glad.

"What about Kagami? He wasn't here either...is he gonna be alright?" Izuki asked. "Kagami...I'll kill him," Hyuga said giving off an enormous aura of anger. "Not showing up to practice...I told him to come and watch," Hyuga continued.

"What about you Kuroko? Aren't you in the same class?" Koga asked. "Yes, but recently he hasn't shown up. If I do see him it's hard for me to approach him," Kuroko replied.

"Oi, then we should ask Tai-san to figure out what's going on," Izuki proposed. "Err...Kuroko you're leaving already?" Koga asked. "Yes...good work," Kuroko said as he and Tetsuya #2 left the locker room.

"Is he okay?" Izuki asked. "He'll be fine," Hyuga replied after calming down. "Not Kagami...I feel like there's something wrong with Kuroko," Izuki responded.

* * *

After eating at the Maji Burger the members began to make their way home.

*Ring... ring...rin–* **Hello**, Kagami answered. **Kagami, are your legs okay?** Hyuga asked. **Yeah,** he replied. **Practice! Didn't I tell you to come even if you couldn't play?!**Hyuga scolded him. **Once my legs heal...I'll be there starting next week. Bye,** Kagami replied hanging up the phone before Hyuga could respond.

Kagami continued to mope around in his room. He couldn't understand but feel at fault for the team's loss at Inter-High. He knows he needs to get stronger.

* * *

Dream/Flashback

"Mama, I want to go to high school in Japan, with Rei-chan," Tai said to an older woman she resembled but with shorter hair. Her mother chuckled, "It would be nice for the two of you to spend those best years together," she smiled.

"And if you're lucky maybe you'll find a sweetheart," she teased almost squeezing her daughter to death. "Eh? No way Mama," Tai laughed.

"What on earth?" the driver said. "Is something wrong Kairo?" Tai asked. "Tai!" her mother yelled as a car came towards their family vehicle.

End

"Mama!" she cried. Realizing she had fallen asleep in her room she calmed down. _It was just a dream...but it felt like I was there all over again,_ she thought.

* * *

She laid back down staring at her phone debating on whether to call or text Kagami.

Her face turned red and she became frustrated she turned to the other side of her bed to do nothing. _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_ "Taiya-chan, are you alright? You must be from all that practicing," her father said behind the door. "Come in," she replied sitting up in her bed.

"You seem different," he said as he walked in. "Huh?" she replied. "You haven't attacked me," he smiled. "That's because it's not five o'clock in the morning!" she snapped. "Taiya-chan, my father will be visiting next week," Mr. Soma said seeming somewhat sad.

"N–no...are you serious?" her eyes widened. Mr. Soma nodded. "I already have to deal with you! Not him too! What has this world come too?!" Tai screamed.

"We're nothing alike," her father argued. "Partially true, Aki-sama has his serious moments...but the both of you are helpless," Tai face palmed herself.

* * *

Flashback -In England-

"I will be visiting shortly before Seirin releases for summer vacation," the old man began with a stern look. "I'll call you when the time is near Genryuu," he continued. Mr. Soma sat quietly as if he feared the man before him.

"Err...father. Tai has told me... she has... a boyfriend," Mr. Soma tried to get out with a goofy smile, while scratching the back of his head. "What?! Who is he? How long? Is he better than me? Have they...?" the old man said as if he had a mini heart attack.

"Nononononono! They haven't, actually I may have her invite him during your visit," Mr. Soma quickly responded. "Good...Genryuu...if I don't like this boy I'm going to have her transfer to a school here," the old man said coldly.

"Y–Yes sir," Mr. Soma bowed. "Excuse me, I have an early flight to return home tomorrorw," he continued. "Take care Genryuu," the old man smiled spinning around in his chair.

End

* * *

"Now that I think about it, he want's to meet Kagami-kun," her father smiled. Tai thought of the worse things that could occur during that dinner and sighed. "I'll invite him then," Tai said with a 'this is bad' expression.

"YAY!" her father cheered almost causing her to go deaf. "I've got to go Tai-chan, I'm meeting with Tsukiyoma-kun today," he said heading towards the door. "Bye bye," Tai said as her father waved.

* * *

The week was almost over and Tai decided to visit the cheerleading club. "Hi Tai-san," Asami greeted. "Asa-chan, how are you?" Tai smiled.

"Lita, Tai's missed too many practices. That's an automatic dismissal from the club," Nyomi cut in between the two with an evil grin. "She has family business unlike you," Momo said sticking her tongue out. "Tch...I resigned the day before the second tournament," Tai said in a calm tone.

This surprised everyone, well minus Lita and Rei who already knew. "B–but Tai-chan...why?" Tomo asked with teary eyes along with Momo. "I missed playing sports...that's all," Tai replied.

Everyone gasped. "Tai-san don't tell me you're the new ace they were talking about?" Asami asked. Tai simply nodded. "When do you play?~" the twins asked with an excited expression. "I have a few practice matches next week," Tai replied scratching the back of her head.

"We'll be there," they chorused. "Is that the _real_ reason you left Tai-chan?" Nyomi asked seeing if she hit a nerve. "Just give up...you lost a long time ago," Tai said as she headed off to practice.

* * *

Before everyone knew it a week had passed by and there came another Monday.

"An entire week?!" Rei shouted. Tai immediately covered Rei's mouth while trying to read her manga still. "Pipe down, we have classmates ya know," Tai replied.

"Sorry," Rei replied once Tai released her. "No contact for a week...Tai I can only imagine how you feel," Rei sighed. "It doesn't bother me...I've got other things on my mind," Tai replied sucked into her manga. Rei could only worry about her friend.

* * *

The class got quiet, but it was far to early for Sensei to come in. This could only be caused by one other person. Rei and Tai looked to see Kagami making his way towards his desk. They found it strange for Kuroko not to greet or make any smart remarks about his return.

"Good morning," Kagami groaned glaring at Rei for being in his seat. "How low," Rei said as she got up and looked at Kagami as if he were a criminal. "W–what? Hey!" Kagami shouted trying to get Rei to explain herself.

"What was that all about?" he asked Tai as he sat down. Tai shrugged and said, "Welcome back," in a monotone voice... continuing to read her manga. "H–hey! Not you too?!" he said grabbing and shaking her by her shoulders. Tai's actions seemed strange to him.

"Bakagami, that hurts," she said in a low tone with a calm expression. "S–sorry," he replied letting her go and turning forward in his seat.

* * *

Lunch time had arrived, and things couldn't have been more awkward for Kagami. Rei and Tai left without saying a word...well Rei stuck out her tongue, but he couldn't help but be pissed off.

Tai was standing in line waiting to buy a drink, not even realizing she was behind Kagami. When he turned around to see Tai, it was as if he couldn't move. "I'm really thirsty ya know," Tai said snapping him out of it. He handed her one of the drinks he bought, reminding her of that time he stopped Nyomi.

* * *

The two went to Rei who was eating under a large cherry blossom tree. "You made up already?" she asked. They both had confused expressions. "What the hell are you talking about?" Kagami asked. "You went a week without speaking to each other!" she shouted.

"A lot is happening on my end, so the result would've been the same if he had tried," Tai said as she sat down. "Soma," Kagami said as he grabbed her bun and pulled her face to face with him. "What's wrong with you today?" he asked. Tai's face was completely red, "N–nothing really...just nervous I guess," she replied.

Kagami gave her a confused look. Rei quickly put two and two together, "That's right! You have a few practice matches this week and Aki-sama wants to meet Kagami!" she shouted. "Practice matches?...Aki...sama?" Kagami asked.

"I'm a member of the soccer and volleyball club, and my grandfather wants to meet you...along with my father," Tai answered. Kagami gave a little smirk, "I see...," he said. Tai blushed. "Kagami you and the basketball club should come watch the games...it's not like everyday you get to see a prodigy," Rei smiled. "Yeah, yeah I'll go...not because she's a prodigy...it's my girlfriend," he smiled.

* * *

Kinda long :o. Oh well...I want to announce that this will be coming to a close soon. I was thinking of making short chapter spin-off stories or one-shots from this story with it's OC's. I might make a part II but instead it'll be with Rei's unrevealed love interest. Anyway, review & have a safe summer! =D


End file.
